By Blow
by The Hope Lions
Summary: by-blow ˈbīˌblō/ noun BRITISH 1.a side-blow not at the main target. 2.a man's illegitimate child. . Au, eventual Arwen, Mergana , Prince!Merlin Hope you enjoy! (Now Edited)
1. Episode 1-The By Blow

Okay, so I'm finally going through and editing this mess of a fic and hoping I don't mess everything up again.

* * *

Episode 1: The By Blow

 _And you remember my two rules?_ Hunith's words rang in her son's mind as he caught sight of the city before him. _Don't reveal your magic and don't tell anyone where you're from or who I am._

Despite his mother's explanation, Merlin still didn't get the second rule. How could someone like her have people who'd 'wish him ill' should they find out who his mother was? She was just a simple healer from a small village that no king cared about. She wasn't anyone important.

Yet, she seemed more insistent on her second rule than the first, so Merlin had agreed. If there was something more dangerous than his magic, then he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Are you Gaius?" the boy asked walking into the room labeled 'Court Physician.' Startled, the old man dropped the potion in his hand, only to find it dangling before him.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked as Merlin's concentration broke and the vial smashed. "Oh, you must be Merlin, Hunith's boy. It makes sense now. Your mother's letters said you needed instructing in something I knew well. I see now she didn't mean medicine like I assumed."

Merlin was relieved that this man wasn't screaming for him to be burned, and realized that his own mother had broken rule number one. "My mother told you about my magic?"

Gaius nodded, going to clean up the liquid. "Not in so many words. I only knew just now when I saw you try to keep the potion from falling. It was quite impressive where did you learn such magic?"

"I've always been able to do it," Merlin admitted grabbing a rag to help the old man. He worried Gaius might not be able to get back up should he bend down. "Ever since I was a baby my mother said. Hang on, how come you're not calling for my arrest?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow into what Merlin would later know as his signature stare. "Well it wouldn't be good form to get my ward executed, now would it? Besides, I do not share the King's views on magic. He is blinded by fear; a fear I do not share. I studied magic myself until the king outlawed it. Corrupt people use magic; magic doesn't corrupt people."

Merlin had only ever heard Will and his mother talk like this, and he felt relieved. How terrible it would have been to die minutes into his arrival? "I think that's why my mother sent me here. So you could teach me to control my magic."

"I'll very well try," Gaius admitted showing Merlin to the room that would be his. "But you must be careful Merlin. Little slip ups like that will get you killed."

Merlin nodded, shocked about how little control he'd had. Usually he was much better at keeping a lid on things. "Oh, my mother gave me a letter for you," he recalled pulling out the parchment. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Yes, settle in, and Merlin," Gaius called as the boy went to shut the door. "I'm glad your mother did send you. You are quite extraordinary." Merlin nodded and shut the door leaving Gaius to read Hunith's letter.

 **My dear Gaius,**

 **Since the day he was born, Merlin has shown incredible gifts. Gifts that, should anyone find out, will get him killed. I beg you old friend to teach him as you taught me, but furthermore protect him. Camelot is the most dangerous place in the world for him, and I'd sworn to never send him there. It seems though that you are his only hope, so I betrayed myself for him. Help him, please.**

 **Forever grateful,**

 **Hunith Ambrosius**

Gaius sighed, burning the letter immediately. Hunith had presented him a real challenge in the boy, but he would do his best to keep Merlin safe. Maybe the best place for a boy like him was right under the king's nose; Uther could be ever so thick.

"If you don't mind," Gaius spoke as he intruded into the boy's room a bit later. "I'd have you make my rounds for me. Until you find another job, you can help me just as your mother used to."

Merlin nodded, glad to have something to do. Already he was growing restless in Camelot, and with restlessness came magical outbursts. Sometimes it seemed like his magic itself had grown restless as well.

Gaius explained the contents of each vial and to whom they belonged. He knew Merlin wasn't really listening, but prayed the boy had the sense to read the labeled direction. Commoner as he may be Merlin had been raised be the brightest woman Gaius knew. The physician was confident that the boy had the ability to read, if he only had the shrewdness to.

Just as the boy set off, Gaius was surprised to find an worried-looking King standing by the door. "Who was that boy that just walked past me?"

Gaius cursed Merlin for not realizing it was the King he'd just passed. "That is Merlin, sire, my new ward. He would not have even known who you are. Forgive him if he offended you without a greeting."

Uther shook his head, "It's not that. Merlin you say his name is?" The King pondered the name like it was the ultimate question. "And where is he from?"

"Oh, this small village in Cenred's kingdom, Ealdor it's called." The King baulked at the name. "Is something wrong sire?" Gaius hadn't known better than to break rule number two, but he had.

"Not too small though, plenty of boys there," Uther muttered confusing the physician even more. "It's nothing Gaius." The King turned to leave, and, as imprudent as it was, Gaius spoke up.

"Was there I reason you came Sire?"

Uther looked up at his old friend, and the older man saw a ghost in the King's eyes. "It's nothing Gaius. I've forgotten about it already. I must go." The King was out of there before Gaius could even ponder his strange behavior. In the end, the physician just decided today was a strange day, and left it at that.

Meanwhile, Uther found himself looking out the window of his chamber to where a skinny boy with raven hair and shockingly blue eyes ran about the courtyard. The King knew he was being silly, no one could possibly be that foolish, but he couldn't help but wonder. What if? What if he was? What would he do then?

The King didn't know, and that scared him more than anything else.

* * *

"Sire," Gaius stood surprised by the man's visit. Merlin, who caught the physician's hard glare, bowed immediately. _So this is the King who wants me dead, not that he knows as much._ Merlin realized, but kept his mouth shut. "Did you remember what you wanted from earlier?"

Uther shook his head, eyes trained on Merlin. For a second the boy wondered if maybe Uther did know about his magic, but it was impossible. Besides, if Uther knew Merlin would be dead already. (Or imprisoned at the very least.) "Actually I have come to pay you an honor," Uther admitted his eyes still not flickering towards the physician he spoke to. "You have served me well, Gaius, and in reward I would like to make your new ward my son's manservant."

Merlin didn't know anything about the Prince, whom he hadn't even seen, but he knew that being any royal's manservant was supposed to be an honor. (Even if it was a crappy job.) "Merlin would be happy to take the position," Gaius answered for him. "Thank, thank you sire."

Uther nodded, leaving without another word, and the two men turned to each other. "Manservant? But I don't know anything about being a servant."

Gaius shrugged, "Last I checked Arthur had a manservant as well. It's strange for the King to do something like that. You shouldn't worry though, Merlin. It is an honor and Arthur isn't a bad man." Gaius didn't mention how often he was treating Arthur's servants for little cuts; he need not scare the boy. "And you'll be told what to do by the Prince I'm sure. Get some rest it will be an early morning."

Merlin left for his room, shocked by this new development. Even if it was for Gaius's sake why did the King want him of all people to be the Prince's manservant? How did the King even know he existed?

Gaius was thinking how strange it was as well, but he brushed it off easier. Merlin had needed a job and now he didn't. It would be good for the boy to learn the politics of the castle. Additionally, Gaius knew how blind Arthur could be; he wasn't likely to notice Merlin's gifts. It was a good idea, really, albeit a strange one.

"Who are you?" the Prince bellowed once Merlin entered his room, breakfast in hand as Gaius had suggested. "Where's Morris?"

Merlin shrugged, assuming Morris was the former servant Gaius had mentioned. "I don't know, but I'm Merlin, your new manservant."

"I already have a manservant," Arthur gruffed sitting up to reveal his startling blue eyes (which reminded Merlin a lot of his own.) "Who sent you?"

"Your Father," Merlin replied setting the breakfast down and going to open the Prince's curtains. Arthur shied away from the sunlight, and Merlin was grinning as he opened it more. If the Prince was going to be rude then Merlin would be as well. "As I said he wants me as your new manservant."

Arthur smacked his lips trying to think of one good reason why his father would replace Morris. "Very well then, you can help me get dressed and then get one with your chores," Arthur sighed climbing out of bed. When he noticed the boy unmoving, he shook his head. "You've never been a servant before, have you?"

"No."

"No, sire," Arthur corrected rolling his eyes.

"No need to call me sire, you're the Prince not me."

Arthur was shocked by the boy's words. How dare he! Yet, at the same time, Arthur was impressed. No one, especially not a servant, ever challenged him like that. It was actually quite refreshing. (Refreshing, not acceptable.) "Well then, Marvin you said it is?"

"Merlin."

"Well, _Mer_ lin," Arthur tried to hide his amusement. "I'll tell you exactly what I expect you to do. First you will pass me my clothes from the dresser. Then you will clean my boots, polish my armor, much out my stalls, and walk my dogs. By then it should be lunch time and since I am eating with my father today you can come and help serve. After lunch you will accompany me to training where I will teach you basic footwork." Merlin didn't like the Prince's grin. "You can't be accompanying me on hunts if you're just going to faint at the sight of blood. After training you will clean my room, bring me my dinner, clean up again, and then you are free to go."

Merlin had no idea servants were so busy. He'd worked long hard days in the fields of Ealdor, but this was beyond that. These tasks would kill him, which, considering the Prince's smirk, was probably the goal. "Yes your pratiness."

Arthur wasn't sure what to do. If he punished Merlin with the stocks he'd have no one to do his mass of chores, but the boy insisted on being disrespectful. He'd just have to remind Merlin who he was at training later. Then maybe the boy would remember his place. "Just pass me my belt," Arthur grumbled before heading out the door and leaving Merlin to his tasks.

Merlin moved around the table clumsily, but that wasn't why Uther was staring. He'd only made the boy Arthur's manservant so he could keep an eye on him, and now the King wished he hadn't. Every movement, ever step made Uther surer and surer of the boy's identity. He had to know, but either answer would drive him insane. Why couldn't that damn woman just listen?

"Your servant," Merlin's ears poked up as the King mentioned him. "How is he?" The boy had to hold his tongue from mentioning that he was standing right there.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, surprised they would talk about a servant. "Fine. You could have found someone with previous experience though. And why did you fire Morris?"

Uther didn't answer, "Boy, where are you from?"

Merlin, surprised he was being spoken to, almost forgot rule number 2, "Eald..rin," Merlin caught himself. "It's a little farming village on the edge of the Kingdom sire."

The boy's lie told Uther everything he needed to know. This boy was Hunith's child, and disaster was upon them. Camelot could well be on its way to ruin.

* * *

The rider arrived in Ealdor at sunrise, looking as if he'd rode all night. The man was practically falling off his horse as he called out, "I bare an urgent message for a woman named Hunith Ambrosius."

Terror gripped Hunith as she realized what this had to be about. Merlin had barely been gone a week, but already things had fallen apart. She should have known better than to send Merlin to Camelot! "That's me," Hunith admitted reaching out for the letter. She expected the rider to leave right away, but he stayed. "The King has requested you wait for a response?" She realized looking at the seal, and the rider nodded. Sighing, Hunith invited him to rest in her home as the horse ate and watered. Once she'd escaped everyone's prying eyes, she opened the letter prayer it wasn't the worst news and Merlin still lived.

 **Hunith,**

 **How dare you send him here! Did you think I wouldn't recognize him? Do you think I wouldn't realize who he was? I sent you away so I never had to look upon the boy. Was my allowance not enough for you? Must you curse me like this?**

 **I order you to recall the boy back immediately before any more damage is done. Sent a letter with the messenger I sent you. And don't tell Merlin why he must leave. The boy must never know, both of them.**

 **Your King,**

 **Uther Pendragon**

Hunith breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that Uther hadn't discovered Merlin's magic. Her boy was safe, even though this whole effort had been in vain. He'd have to come home before Uther acted rashly or Merlin started to suspect. If there was one thing Uther and Hunith agreed on it was that Merlin should never, ever know the truth.

Quickly, Hunith drew up the letter which reached Merlin's hands by the next day.

 **Dearest Merlin,**

 **I was wrong to send you to Camelot. Every day I awake wondering if you have done the same. The King will discover your gift I just know it. You must come home immediately my son, before it's too late.**

 **Missing you dreadfully,**

 **Mom**

Merlin read, and then reread the letter. He was exhausted and bruised from 'training' with Arthur, and found its words to be a welcomed relief. He could go home! Camelot was no place for Merlin and he could go home.

"You must tell Arthur though," Gaius reminded Merlin after he shared the letter. "He'll have to release you from his service before it would be fitting to leave."

Merlin nodded unconcerned. Arthur clearly hated him and would glad to let him go. Now all Merlin had to do was get the words out.

He tried to tell Arthur three times before everything fell apart. Really, Merlin did. It wasn't his fault that destiny wasn't going to let Merlin leave so easily.

They were hearing petitions in the throne room when it happened. A woman, young and beautiful beyond her class, knelt before Uther's feet. "I must admit I have a demand, not a request, sire." Her voice resonated with a power that made Merlin think only of magic. "I demand you tell the court the truth about your son's new manservant, before I have to myself."

Uther stifled at the words, as did everyone else gathered. What truth did Uther know about Merlin? And why would a sorceress want Merlin's magic revealed? (For that was the only secret Merlin could think of.)

"I know not what you speak of woman," Uther growled waving for the guards to take her away. She didn't like that very much though, and cascades of magic blew the guards back. "Sorcerer!"

She nodded, and tossed Arthur, who'd attempted to attack, back against the wall. With a single word, the court found themselves frozen in place, but Merlin could still move. His own magic was protecting him, but he had no way of helping the others without revealing the truth. He'd never make it back home to Ealdor if he used magic in front of everyone here and now. If the witch moved to hurt someone he'd have to help, but for now he pretended to be frozen as well. "Well isn't that better, Uther? Now everyone is stuck here waiting for what I have to say."

Uther could still move his mouth, "You're insane. I'll have you hanged."

"If that is my fate so be it. I will pay any price for the Prince to know the truth," she admitted looking over to where Merlin and Arthur stood. "I'll give you a final chance to admit it yourself, Uther."

"I will not shame myself pretending to know your lies," Uther growled, but he looked nervous. The King knew exactly what truth she was threatening, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. At least he could deny the claims of a sorceress. "Speak your falsehoods and die."

She shook her head, walking over to where the boys stood. To everyone's surprised, her fingers ran along Merlin's cheek. "You are a splendid actor, my Lord," she whispered in Merlin's ear. When he didn't move though, she smiled, and walked back where everyone could see. "Let it be known that what I know was shown to me by the gods themselves! I do not lie to you but tell the truth. A truth you deserve to know. For twenty years, you have believed Prince Arthur to be the sole heir to Camelot. In olden times, he would have been called an Aetheling, one with King's blood, and you all believe he is the only one. But he is far from it. The King has another son, a child born out of wedlock to a serving girl Uther sent all the way to Cenred's kingdom to hide from you. A true Prince of Camelot being forced to work as a servant by his own father. A servant to his very brother. The boy knows himself as Merlin Ambrosius, but he is truly Merlin Pendragon!" The spell broke, and the woman looked over to where Merlin and Arthur stood shocked as she was dragged away. "I am not a liar Prince Merlin, and the King knows it. Soon enough all will believe the truth, and you will regret having let me burn."

* * *

"Everybody out!" Uther bellowed with such force that people tripped getting to the door. "Not you two," he corrected looking over to where Prince and Servant were moving to the door in panicked silence. "You are to stay."

"Sire, I swear I know nothing of this witch's allegations," Merlin blabbed as soon as people started moving out. If the King thought he was in league with a witch, it would mean Merlin's death. "My Father died before I was born he…"

Uther shook his head, silencing Merlin. "He did not die." Uther spoke so simply it shocked even his son, who probably knew the King better than anybody. "Your Mother is Hunith Ambrosius, of the village Ealdor? She grew up here in Camelot and was apprenticed to Gaius?"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth, unable to collect his thoughts never mind form words. "You actually know her, Father?" Arthur hissed looking horrified. Arthur's first thought was that the Witch had been trying to weaken the crown but… "Wait, is she telling the truth?"

"Yes," the King admitted sitting back in his chair. The truth was out, and if he was anything like his parents, Merlin was no fool. He'd have figured it out eventually. "Yes. After your mother's death Arthur I found company with Hunith. Don't look so horrified I've seen the glances you cast at some of the servants! I was a single man whose wife had been dead for three years; it's only natural. When I found out she was pregnant I sent her to Ealdor, which was then part of Camelot. We corresponded once or twice and each year and I sent the boy funds to ease Hunith's struggle. I thought she knew better than to send Merlin to Camelot, but apparently that wasn't the case."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. Uther, Uther the magic-hating KING of Camelot, was his father. For eighteen years, Merlin had been living a lie, and now that he knew the truth there was no going back. "That's why she didn't want anyone here knowing who she was," Merlin realized with a nod. "And you figured it out which is why she recalled me this morning."

That was the one good thing Uther had heard today. "Good. Then you can return to your home, and we can forget about all this messiness ever happened."

"Father!" Merlin was shocked by how indignant Arthur sounded. "You can't just send him away again. The whole Kingdom will know by tomorrow what the Witch said."

"Exactly, it's just a Witch making accusations to destroy the crown. No one will believe it's true."

"But it is true!" Merlin was shocked that Arthur was so keen to defend him. The Prince didn't even like Merlin! Or, at least, he didn't seem to. "Am I just supposed to pretend he isn't… Merlin isn't my brother?"

"Half brother," Uther corrected his son quickly. "And he's a by blow, illegitimate, it doesn't even count."

If this wasn't the King whom Hunith had raised Merlin to be terrified of, he would have spoken up. Instead, he continued to pretend he wasn't here, and Arthur continued to yell. "It's your blood that makes me the Prince, not my mother's! If he has the same blood then Merlin is just as much a prince as I am! You can't just send him away, pretend people won't question it, and expect me to forget!"

"What would you have me do Arthur, legitimize him?" Uther scoffed, but Arthur's eyes were bold. "You can't be serious?"

"The people do not respect royals that don't respect each other." Merlin suspected Arthur was throwing back something Uther had once said. "You may think people will discredit her because she's a Witch, but they will not. They will call you dishonorable, which is the last thing a King should be. Earn back their respect by acknowledging your mistake, Father. Or the people will always wonder why you did not."

Uther had never seen his son look so adamant about anything, and he found himself looking away. Merlin looked nervous, afraid he'd be blamed for the familial rift. As little as Uther wanted to admit it, he saw himself in the scrawny serving boy. He saw the Royal in the boy, and anyone who heard rumors and looked would see it as well. "Royal blood is what makes us above servants," Uther finally admitted with a nod. "It would be… a confusing message for the people if I ignored that blood, you're right Arthur." Uther finally looked to his younger son. "Write a letter to your mother inviting her to Court. I shall draft a decree that legitimizes you after the Witch's execution."

"But if she was telling the truth what is there to execute her for?"

Uther looked upon his younger son, wondering how the boy raised a peasant would ever survive in this new world. "She's still a Witch." The Uther dismissed the boys, and as he left Merlin realized what he'd gotten himself into. Uther hated magic more than anything, and Merlin was magic. His own father would want him dead should Uther know the truth. And now Merlin was stuck here in the Citadel, right under the King's nose, trying to hide his gifts. He was going to die.

"Thank you," Merlin called to Arthur once the two were in the hallway. "I'm surprised you weren't glad to send me away.

Arthur didn't turn to look, because he didn't want Merlin to see the worry on his face. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for the Kingdom. Our father is a fool to believe the people wouldn't gladly seize the first rumor they can. It was the only good option for Camelot."

Merlin nodded, not sure he believed this whole 'for the betterment of Camelot not for you' thing. Arthur clearly didn't hate Merlin as much as they'd both first assumed. Actually, the boys both liked hating each other too much to admit how much they'd enjoyed the company of the past week.

"Go get your stuff from Gaius's chambers and write that letter," Arthur ordered as if Merlin was still his servant and not his brother. "I'll have a servant draw up a chamber for you. Then come to my chamber and we will drill your etiquette for the feast celebrating your legitimization. We don't want you making a fool out of yourself."

Merlin hadn't really thought about how he'd now be a prince and have certain expectations. It was as terrifying a thought as Uther finding out about his magic. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded. "It's the least I can do. After all, you are my brother."

* * *

"What do you mean she won't come?" Uther snatched Hunith's letter from Merlin's hands. Sure enough the words were clear as day; she'd always had the sweetest handwriting.

 **My Dear Merlin,**

 **I am sorry I never told you the truth about your Father, but life as the King's by blow was never a fate I wanted for you. I am glad he has chosen to legitimize you, but will not be coming to court. I don't want to live as the King's mistress. I am happy with my life here in Ealdor, and if he wants me at court he will have to send knights to drag me by my heels.**

 **Wishing you the best of luck and lots of love**

 **Your mother**

"She always was stubborn," Uther muttered not even thinking about being in Merlin's presence. "Very well, she can remain where she wishes, but let it be known if Cenred thinks kidnapping her will force me into anything he would be very wrong."

Merlin was terrified that his mother could become a target, but she had made up her mind. Hunith would not be coming to Camelot; Merlin would face this alone.

"Arthur told me he has drilled you in Court etiquette?" Merlin nodded, trying to keep from bowing beneath the King's glare. "Good. We'll keep the feast small, just the council and the knights, but they will be watching you." Merlin suspected people were always watching him from now on. "I've had a simple coronet made for you. You'll get a full one when you come of age in… how old are you again nineteen?"

"Eighteen."

Uther nodded; he'd forgotten about the nine-month gestation period. "Very well, three years then. That also means you have three years to learn how to be a true Prince and a Knight." Arthur had twenty-one years; Merlin had three. How very typical. "Arthur will train you I'll make sure of it. Now go get ready for the feast."

"Yes Sire," Merlin answered walking out. As he reached the door Uther spoke.

"Oh, and Merlin. From now on, you're to refer to me as Father. It is what Arthur does and you shall do the same." Merlin nodded and left to go get dressed.

A boy about Merlin's age stood in his chambers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Monty, sire," the servant replied quickly. He looked as nervous as Merlin had been on his first day. "I've picked up your new clothes for you do you need help dressing?"

Merlin shook his head. Only prats like Arthur didn't know how to dress themselves. "No, no thank you Monty, and please, Merlin is fine, not sire."

"I think I'll stick with sire, sire," the boy answered looking out the door to see if anyone had heard. "The King threw someone in the dungeons once for calling your brother by his name. I'd rather that not be me."

Merlin was shocked. He'd called Arthur far worse things than his name and only been thrown in the stocks for it. Was that Uther going easy on his son? Or was it more proof that Arthur liked Merlin more than he'd admit? "I'm sorry then. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

"I just got to Camelot," Monty admitted seeming unsure what to do with himself. "I was shocked that I got the job, but my Uncle had worked for the King for years so he must have helped." Merlin smiled to himself at the boy's rambling; they weren't that different. "He said you were Prince Arthur's servant? Why would a prince be his brother's servant?"

Apparently, the story hadn't spread as far as they feared it would. "I'm not technically a prince, not until my Father signs the decree legitimizing me tonight. I was Arthur's servant only while Ut..my Father attempted to decide whether or not he should tell me the truth."

"Yeah, I knew that," Monty smiled his teeth surprisingly white. "I just wanted to see if you'd tell the truth." So everyone did know then. Well, at least that made sense to Merlin. "You're not like most Prince's are you?"

Merlin looked at the coronet that had been delivered to the room while he spoke with Uther. "Like I said-I'm not a prince yet."

"I'm sorry to interrupt sire," Merlin saw Gwen poke her head in the door. Over the past week, the two had been growing close, but she hadn't even spoken one word to Merlin since the Witch arrived. "But it seems your coronet was brought here by mistake. The King is supposed to present it to you at the feast after he signs the decree."

"Please, take it," Merlin's smile tried not to droop as Gwen wouldn't look him in the eye. What was wrong with her? A week ago they'd been laughing about Arthur being a git, and now… Now Merlin was a prince and she a servant. They'd never be allowed to laugh and joke like that again.

How many people wished they could be royals? Merlin knew many who did, but he never had. Of course he would end up being the one stuck with the crown, wouldn't he? Will would have enjoyed it far more…

Merlin dragged his thoughts back to Camelot. It didn't matter whether or not he wanted to be the Prince; he was. No one gets to choose their family and Merlin's family meant he was destined for a life where his only equal was Arthur.

Speaking of the devil, "Merlin. We don't want to be late for the feast. Please tell me you're dressed?" Merlin opened the door for his brother and revealed his new outfit. It wasn't too different from what he'd always worn, except it actually fit him. The red shirt had a deeper color as well, because it cost more than everything else Merlin had ever owned combined. "No." Arthur told him ripping the neckerchief off of Merlin. "Princes don't wear scarves; leave that for Morgana."

Without the neckerchief, Merlin felt naked, but he didn't fight Arthur on it. Merlin just needed to get through this feast and be an official Prince. Then he could argue with his brother over whether or not a neckerchief was suitable for a man.

"There," Arthur nodded studying his younger brother. "You're almost not an embarrassment to the Kingdom."

Merlin didn't miss Arthur's use of the word 'almost' and smiled because of it. Maybe he could actually get through this night. Maybe he could actually survive as a Prince. Maybe it would even be fun.

Or maybe it would be a disaster. Either way the only thing Merlin could do was follow Arthur out of the room.

Merlin found himself seated to the right of Arthur and his Father, facing Morgana. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the girl. In one sense, Merlin liked her, as Gwen spoke highly of her mistress. Gwen was a good person, and if she thought Morgana was as well then Merlin would believe so too. Yet, she hadn't spoken to Merlin once and eyed him with distrust. It made sense to an extent. Morgana's family was Uther and Arthur and here Merlin came in intruding. Still, Merlin wished he knew how to get the girl to like him. They were basically siblings after all, and both knew what it was like to be part of the royal family, but not really.

(They also both knew what it was like to have magic, but even Morgana hadn't yet to call her strange dreams that, never mind Merlin.)

"Outside fork," Arthur coughed under his breath when their first course was delivered and Merlin reached for the inside one. "And sit up straight."

Merlin did as Arthur asked, knowing that everyone at the table was watching him. Not a single guest had spoken to the soon-to-be-Prince, but everyone was watching Merlin. Did he know how to behave? Could a commoner really just become a Prince? The Nobles hated the idea of someone rising so far above their station, but they smiled and chattered. Not even they could blatantly criticize the King and expect to escape with their head and land intact.

Merlin tried not to let it bother him, and instead focused on enjoying his meal. The food was richer and tastier than anything Merlin had ever had in his life, and it melted in his mouth.

"Merlin at least knows how to with strain himself to a reasonable portion," Morgana's mention of him perked up Merlin's abnormally large ears. "You'd be lighter on your feet if you didn't eat so much Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes, picking up another drumstick. "Merlin has never eaten properly in his life. I'd hardly call a twig like him the ideal." Arthur looked over to where there was still food on Merlin's plate. "Speaking of which you have to eat more if you're going to have the strength for training."

Merlin had been to enough of Arthur's training sessions to know they were no more strenuous than farming. (And he'd done that on an empty stomach a few too many harvests.)

Merlin was saved a response by his father, however, who stood up and silenced the room. "We all know why we have gathered together in this feast today. Nineteen years ago I dishonored myself and my family by consorting with a servant. That engagement produced a child, my son, who I sent away to lessen my shame. Now though, it has been seen fit that he return to Camelot where he belongs. As my son Arthur reminded me it is my blood, not that of a child's mother, that makes him a prince of Camelot. Merlin, please stand before these witnesses," Uther ordered and Merlin did without uttering a word. "With my eldest's words in mind, I formally decree that, Merlin Ambrosius, be henceforth known as Merlin Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. He is truly my son and a prince that makes him."

Merlin felt the weight of the coronet rest against his head as those around clapped. No one seemed truly excited, and Merlin was glad to find the applause didn't last long and he could sit. No one looked at him any less, but it was easier to pretend he was hidden while Merlin sat.

"Congratulations, brother," Arthur told him with a nod. Both Princes looked uncomfortable and attempted to hide so with pained smiles. "It is your birthright, just as it is mine." Merlin wasn't sure why anyone should have the right to power just because of who his or her parents were, but that was just the way of the world.

The new Prince had never been more delighted for something to be over than he was that night. Never again did he want a hundred eyes trained on his every move, noting every mistake, and laughing to themselves. All Merlin wanted was to climb on a horse and ride back to Ealdor where he could hide behind his neckerchiefs. This life of a prince was not something Merlin ever wanted and the more he had it the more he hated it.

Merlin wanted to collapse into his bed more than anything, but there was something he had to do first. Carefully, the new Prince snuck down into the dungeons and unlocked the Witch's cell. "I knew you wouldn't let me burn, your highness."

It was the first time someone had called Merlin that, and it made him cringe. "Your only crime is witchcraft, and that is not a crime at all. Go, and don't come back. I won't be able to save you a second time."

"I am grateful to you," the Witch promised as Merlin led her to the escape tunnels. "And I trust you will fulfill your destiny. No, don't speak," she ordered as Merlin went to. "I cannot explain, but one much greater than I will soon enough. For now know your destiny is here by your brother's side, and that is where you belong."

"Si…Father," Merlin corrected himself quickly under the King's glare. So far it seemed the incompetent guards hadn't even realized the Witch was gone, but what if Merlin had just missed the warning bells? Did Uther know about Merlin freeing her? From the looks of it, no, but he still worried. "I didn't hear you come in."

Uther hadn't really come in. He stood in the doorway looking almost as awkward as his son had at the feast. "You did very well tonight," he finally declared with a nod and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Uther didn't know about the Witch; no one did. "I heard many times over that it had to be in your blood, which, I guess, it is." Well, the royalty part was, but manners couldn't be genetic. That was just Arthur's drilling paying off. "Your brother will of course continue to instruct you in the ways of court and the skills of a knight."

Right. Merlin had training tomorrow and it was going to be miserable. Maybe Arthur would spend more time teaching Merlin and less time using him as a punching bag than last week. (Merlin doubted it. Arthur had a lot of pent up rage at life and Merlin made a very good punching bag as he didn't complain.)

"Sometime soon you and I will go on a ride together," Uther declared looking afraid of rejection. "Just us two. So I can get to know you better." Merlin didn't want the King to get to know him better because he might discover the whole magic thing. At the same time, though Merlin wanted his father to get to know him quite a bit. "That is if you don't mind."

Merlin shook his head, and smiled softly. "No, no I think I would like that. I spent my whole childhood thinking my father was dead. It's…nice to know that isn't the case."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have sent you away." The King looked haunted by the idea, and Merlin wondered if Uther had been drinking too much. The King didn't seem like one to get this emotional sober. (But then again, Merlin didn't know his father from the rumors.) "But you looked happy in Ealdor."

Wait, what? "When did you see me in Ealdor?"

Merlin was sure the King was drunk when he cursed. "I separated from the rest of the party on our ride back from a failed peace talk with Cenred," Uther finally admitted. "I came under the guise of a poor traveler, but your mother of course recognized me. You were very young, probably don't even remember, but I found I had to see you. I never doubted your mother about your parentage mind you. Many men would have, but I knew Hunith to be honorable even if she wasn't chaste. Still, it wasn't until I looked into your eyes that I knew for sure that you were my son. You and Arthur have the same eyes, have you realized that? Though you both take after your mothers, your eyes are the same. They're mine thirty years ago. I looked into your eyes in Ealdor and I knew you were my son. I even spoke with your mother about taking you back to Camelot, declaring you then and there, but morning came and I changed my mind. 'I won't be able to face my son if he knows the truth,' I told her…" Uther was caught in the memory of a time long past, and Merlin noticed the faintest tear in his eye. Rumors weren't always true it seemed. Uther was harsh, fearsome, but he wasn't heartless. No, perhaps his problem was he loved too much. "I don't know which son I meant," the King finally admitted shaking the drowsiness from his head. "But now I look at both of you and know I was wrong. My sons are Princes, as they should be, and I'm glad for it."

Merlin didn't know what to say, but his nod was answer enough. No one was sure if this would work out, but it was the only option. Merlin had as much right to the title 'Prince' as Arthur, and now he'd claimed it. Only time would tell if he would regret doing so. "I do remember you," Merlin finally admitted himself. "I didn't know you were the King of course, and it's a vague memory but I remember you asking me if I liked my life. If I was happy."

"You said you were very happy," Uther recalled surprised his son did as well. "And then I…" Uther didn't finish his phrase before Merlin pulled out the dragon-head ring his mother had handed him before he left for Camelot. "It was foolish for me to leave such an article in the possession of a child. I assume your mother kept it all these years?"

Yes. Merlin had dropped it in the woods second day, but Hunith knew the danger it could bring and locked it away with the rest of her things from Camelot. "It's the Pendragon seal, isn't it?"

"One of three in creation," Uther fiddled with the matching ring on his finger. Merlin, thinking it was precious, went to hand it over but Uther waved him away. "Arthur has one as well. As you said, it's the Pendragon seal, not the royal one. You are a Pendragon might as well keep the ring if it fits." It was a little loose, but didn't fall off when Merlin slid it on his hand. "Good. Now you should get some rest. Goodnight Merlin."

For the first time Merlin didn't hesitate. "Goodnight, Father."


	2. Episode 2-The Tournament

Episode 2: The Tournament

 _Merlin_ The new Prince awoke to the sound of his name. _Merlin._ He looked about, but there was no one. The voice was inside his head, yet Merlin didn't feel crazy. No, he felt calm for the first time since the Witch revealed the truth. _Merlin._

Unsure whether or not he was out of his mind, Merlin slid out of bed. Surely there would be no harm in following the voice? If there was nothing there then no harm done. If there was….well Merlin would cross that bridge when he got there.

There was absolutely no one milling about, and no guards even noticed the Prince. He should probably have scolded them for that, but he wasn't Arthur. They worked hard, and if they didn't notice a scrawny boy who was no threat then no harm done. (Plus, if Merlin did say something, he'd have to admit why he was out of bed himself, and things would get a lot more complicated.)

"Hello," the Prince called out once he reached the cavern where he felt the voice originated. "Who's there?" The Prince didn't really expect anyone to show themselves, but he especially didn't expect to find himself face to face with a giant dragon.

The legends Merlin knew said all the dragons were extinct, but this one certainly was not. His scales were dull, and broken on his legs where the chains tugged. "How small you are for such a great destiny," the dragon chuckled.

"Destiny?" the Prince repeated moving his torch to get a better look at the beast. "You mean being a Prince? I didn't realize there was a height requirement for that."

Kilgharrah's laugh sounded like a clap of thunder, and Merlin was terrified for a second that they'd be discovered. Prince or not, he'd probably be in trouble for speaking with the giant prisoner. "I do not mean your princeship. Any man can be a royal so long as he has the right blood. No other has your soul, or your gifts."

"My magic?" Dragons were beings of magic, so Merlin didn't worry about getting killed. Still, the words stuck in his mouth. If someone had heard him… "There's a reason for it? What?"

"Arthur," the dragon replied plainly. "Your half brother is the Once and Future King destined to unite the land of Albion. But without you he will never succeed."

Merlin laughed at that. "I think Arthur will do right fine on his own thank you." Arthur was the one who could fight, and he may be a prat but he'd make a better king than their father. Anyone would. "I think you have it wrong."

"I can see your path very clearly, young warlock, and I am not wrong. Magic is illegal in Camelot, and if your family discovers yours, you shall be killed. But Magic is as much a force of the earth as that which makes an apple fall to the ground. It surrounds us, and those who use it have good reason to feel wronged by Camelot. I care not for the life of Uther, give me the chance and I'll burn him myself. But Arthur must be protected and only you can do so."

Merlin didn't want to admit he barely could control his magic, never mind use it to save Arthur's life. "Even if I can keep Arthur alive, he's a prat! How could he unite Albion?"

"That is up to you," the dragon replied taking off. "But you cannot outrun destiny no matter how you try. Arthur will save us all, but only with you by his side."

If being a Prince was a hard enough task, the dragon's was impossible. The two brothers barely even tolerated each other; how could Merlin guide Arthur into uniting Albion? No, the dragon had it wrong. Who knew how long he'd been locked up down there? Most likely he'd gone senile with old age and was just spouting random stuff Merlin should ignore. And he would ignore it, because accepting that destiny wasn't on the table at the moment. Merlin had enough to worry about.

Like the fact that the sun was rising, and that meant Merlin wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep before training. He'd be lucky to make it back to his chambers before Monty showed up.

Merlin wasn't lucky. "Oh, there you are sire, I was just about to run to the King, tell him you'd been kidnapped."

"That would have been most excessive, Monty," Merlin laughed awkwardly. "Don't be frightened if you often find me not here when you arrive. I like to go on walks. In Ealdor I always had to get up at the first sign of sunlight, so I still can't sleep in."

"Of course, Sire," Monty nodded placing the tray of breakfast on Merlin's desk. "What would you have me do today?"

Merlin found himself at a loss for words. He hated having a servant as much (if not more) than he'd hated being a servant. "Well, Arthur used to have me clean his boots, polish his armor, muck his stables, and walk his dogs," Monty paled at the number of chores. "But my boots and armor are only days old so they're in brilliant shape, and I have neither horses nor dogs so…"

"I see," Monty looked like he was holding in a chuckle. "I guess I'm stuck accompanying you to training with Arthur then, sire."

Merlin felt a twinge of pity for the boy; he knew how Arthur could treat servants during training. "Yes, we should go then. I doubt the prat is even up."

If Monty noticed Merlin's disrespect (which surely he didn't) the servant didn't speak up. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, sire?"

Merlin looked down at the meal before him, and found himself still stuffed from the feast the night before. Still, he didn't want to upset Monty, and slammed some of the toast down his throat. "Why don't you eat the rest," Merlin suggested before heading off towards the training yard hoping he wasn't keeping his brother waiting.

* * *

"You're late," Arthur told him brother despite it not really being true. They hadn't set a time beyond first thing in the morning. "Father had a sword made for you, try it."

Merlin found the hilt, and weighed it carefully. It was brilliantly balanced, but still felt awkward in his hand. Merlin had never found a sword not to feel awkward. Magic was his weapon, not a sword. Yet, Merlin was a Prince now. He had to learn swordsmanship or he'd be a disgrace to Camelot.

"Lift your feet," Arthur ordered striking against Merlin for what felt like the millionth time. (And probably was.) "You're small which makes you fast. Use that to your advantage."

Merlin was panting too hard to reply. If Arthur had been hard on him as a servant he was doubly as hard now. The swords they were using were blunt, but it didn't matter. Merlin felt dozens of bruises forming on his body, and it was barely noon.

"Sires," a servant called running up to the training pitch. "Your father has requested you join him for your midday meal."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Very well," Arthur agreed before turning to Merlin. "Go get changed."

He was glad to escape, and found himself glad for having a servant. Monty had a bath all drawn up, and Merlin actually felt like a human being when he arrived in the Great Hall.

"Ah Merlin," his father greeted with a smile. "Arthur is right behind you I assume?" Merlin found himself without answer, but Arthur's entrance saved him. "I'm glad you both could join me on such short notice." The Prince's sat down, but Merlin could tell they weren't actually here to eat. Oh, sure, there was plenty of food, but Uther wanted the chance to talk to his sons and nothing more. "How has your first day of training been?"

Merlin felt the bruises on his side, but Arthur knew well enough to lie. "He's doing quite well Father. Truly Merlin you're far beyond where another man would be."

"It is in his blood after all," Uther smiled taking another swing of his wine. "I'm glad to hear you're doing well Merlin because you will be fighting in the tournament this weekend."

It took all of Merlin's willpower not to spit his wine across the table, but Arthur didn't manage it. Servants rushed to clean up the mess as Uther's eyes dragged across his son. "Really Arthur," the King scowled. "Your brother has better manners and he grew up without spoons."

"Father, Merlin is progressing well but he won't be able to hold his own against knights and lords who have been training since birth. No man could after only a day's training."

Merlin nodded in agreement. He doubted he could hold his own after years of training, never mind a day's. Luckily, Uther agreed. "I know that. I have arranged for you two to face each other in the first round of the tournament. That way, when Arthur wins, it won't be a disgrace as it's still Camelot's Prince that is winning. It's not ideal, but it is better than Merlin not fighting at all."

Arthur couldn't deny that. He didn't know of any kingdom being in such a predicament as this. A Prince who was raised a commoner but expected to have all the skills of a Prince…even Arthur could feel a bit bad for Merlin.

In honesty, the Crown Prince didn't know how to feel about his half-brother. They'd butted heads at first, but in a way Arthur enjoyed that. He enjoyed not being treated like a god his every waking moment. Oh sure, he'd thrown Merlin in the stocks a time or two for disrespect, but Arthur enjoyed it. Figures of course that the one servant who didn't act like as servant was secretly a royal. Now the two were equals. (Or almost equals. Merlin would never be King whereas Arthur would, but they were close enough. Closer than anyone else had ever been to being Arthur's equal in Camelot.)

Yet, now that they knew they were brothers, Merlin was more respectful to Arthur! Last week he'd have been called a prat for beating Merlin up, but today the younger Prince just took it. Something was very clearly up with Merlin, but Arthur didn't know his brother well enough to know what. (And he couldn't very well ask, because he had never asked about what was bothering someone in his life.)

"And of course you won't be expected to join in the archery competition," the whole time Arthur had been thinking he realized his father had been talking. "Arthur never does."

"I can do archery," Merlin admitted before cursing himself. Sure, he'd done archery before and had been good at it, but that was because he used magic. Any arrow will fly straight when enchanted. (And it's not cheating. Merlin was just using his natural abilities like any other archer.) "I mean I've done it before and not been terrible."

Uther beamed. "Well that's brilliant. Arthur take him to the pitch and see what he can do. My two son's winning both competitions would reflect greatly on our family."

Merlin wished he'd never spoken up. Not only was Uther again pushing how they were a family, (which really they weren't), he now expected Merlin to win the archery competition. The only way he could do that would be with magic, which, if anyone discovered, would get Merlin killed.

"I was planning on doing paperwork this afternoon," Arthur admitted. He had tons of papers to fill out regarding the weekend's tournaments, and he'd barely have time as it was, never mind if he had to train more with Merlin. "We can go tomorrow morning, before the other competitors arrive."

Uther shook his head, as Arthur suspected. "Nonsense. Merlin can help you with the paperwork and you'll have plenty of time to do both. Your mother taught you how to read and write, correct?"

Merlin was half insulted, but nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Good then," Uther told them with a nod. "That is what you'll do." Arthur was suddenly glad to have a brother; now he'd always have someone to force his obnoxious loads of paperwork on.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin dressed in anxiety. Sure, he'd lose quickly to Arthur, but he had to make sure he didn't look like a fool while doing so. And he had the whole archery contest to worry about, because while Arthur stood behind Merlin the day before and couldn't see his eyes…Well Merlin wasn't sure he could do that in front of a crowd of hundreds.

Nope. He was either going to make a fool of himself, or end up burning on a pyre. How. Incredibly. Pleasant. "You'll do fine, sire," Monty encouraged with a smile. "The whole Kingdom is waiting to see their new Prince and you won't disappoint them."

The servants words left Merlin more anxious. Hundreds of people had flocked to the city as always, but Arthur had said there were more than expected. Was that really because everyone was craning to get a look at 'Prince Merlin'? Well they would be horribly disappointed by the scrawny figure before them; that was for sure.

"Hey, watch were you're going, toad," a voice cackled when Merlin opened the door and almost hit some knights who were passing in the hall.

"Oye," one of them, Sir Anton if Merlin remembered correctly, cackled. "You're speaking to the Bastard Prince, Elif. Treat him with respect."

Elif laughed as well, while Merlin seethed. "Oh yeah, I'll respect him. His whore mother too. You a whore like your mother, Sir Prince? Did you fuck the King as well to get a crown?"

"Excuse me," Merlin didn't even notice Arthur coming around the corner until he spoke. "But that is my brother, your Prince, that you're speaking too. I should have you executed for that."

Merlin opened his mouth to say that that was excessive, but the Knights spoke first. "We meant no disrespect to your father, sire," Elif mumbled. "Just some friendly teasing with the new Prince. No harm done."

"I'm sure," Arthur looked pissed, but these were Knights and their fathers were nobles. Arthur couldn't piss them off without very good reason or he'd end up with a disaster on his hands. "And I'm sure you two don't mind going to the outlying villages for the weekend. I hear they've been having trouble with bandits."

They looked horrified, "But we're supposed to be fighting in the tournament! Sire."

Arthur gave them a hard look, and their eyes met the floor. "I'm sorry then, but as you're both Knights of Camelot your duty comes first to the realm. Take Sir Tores as well and go."

They were fuming as they left, but then again, so was Arthur. "How dare they speak to you like that! You're their Prince! They'd never speak to me as such."

Merlin figured that was the point. "Because you're not a bastard whose mother was a serving girl. They were raised to be knights; I was raised to muck their stalls. Father's decree won't make them forget that."

"Don't call yourself a bastard," Arthur scolded feeling uncomfortable. Sure, that was what Merlin was, but he'd been legitimized. The King said that Merlin was a Prince and everyone had to deal with that. "And if anymore Knights of Camelot act like that you are to tell me. I can't throw them in the dungeons like I could a servant but I'll make their lives a living Hell in training."

Merlin felt that that epitomized his new position. Servants would respect him out of fear, but not the nobles whom he couldn't even punish. He had to go crying to Arthur, which just proved he wasn't really a Prince. "Whatever," Merlin grumbled continuing on his way. "I wish you'd let Father send me away."

He hadn't meant for Arthur to hear him, but the elder Prince did. "Don't ever say that again," Arthur hissed grabbing Merlin's arm. "You belong here. It's your birthright as well as mine. Soon enough everyone will know you are the Prince, and they will respect you. If not then they will find themselves very familiar with the edge of the Kingdom."

Merlin nodded again, but as he left Arthur knew the boy wasn't convinced. Merlin seemed to feel like he deserved their abuse, but Arthur was not going to let it stand. Never had he heard a Knight say something as vulgar as they'd said to Merlin, and it would never happen again. Not if Arthur had any say in the matter.

"Arthur," the King caught up with his son. "What is this I hear about you sending knights to the outlying villages to deal with bandits?"

Arthur was hoping it would take longer for their noble father's to complain. "They were disrespecting Merlin and had to be taught a lesson," the Prince replied plainly. "Besides, there truly are bandits raiding the outlying villages. We needed to send a couple knights anyways."

Uther was too hung up on the first reason to think much of the second. "I feared this would happen. Half my council has been trying to convince me that his mother is a liar and Merlin isn't my son. The other half has been saying it doesn't matter and I should never have declared him."

Arthur knew what he had argued was true, but things would have probably been better if Merlin had just left. "They don't like change, and that is what this is. Eventually Merlin will seem as natural at Court as I do."

"I hope you are right Arthur," Uther confided seeming surprisingly upset. "But we have another immediate problem. The three knights you sent away were part of the tournament, and now the whole roster is messed up. You will no longer be facing Merlin. He has to fight Sir Leon."

Leon was one of the youngest knights, only a year older than Arthur, but he was good. No way could Merlin beat him and then the new Prince would look even less fit for his title. "I could speak with Leon… He understands these kinds of things and would let Merlin win."

Uther appeared to have been thinking the same thing, so he walked away without another word.

"Of course, Sire," Leon looked deflated, but the Knight was logical. He was probably Arthur's best friend, and understood how Merlin's defeat in the first round would make the Kingdom look weak. "We all know you're going to win anyways Arthur."

The Prince knew that too, but he shook his head. "There are many strong contenders. You would have been one which is why I owe you my gratitude. If I do win you can have the prize money."

"I don't want money," Leon's answer didn't really surprise Arthur, but it was nice to hear. "It's for the betterment of the Kingdom, and I like Merlin. He's a scrawny little thing, but I think he has a good heart. I would hate to humiliate him."

Arthur left, thinking about how noble Leon was. He couldn't imagine making himself look weak for another, yet Leon would do it willingly. Arthur hoped someday to be that noble as well.

* * *

"This is going to be a disaster." Merlin looked like he was ready to puke as he waited on deck for him and Sir Leon to fight. "I can't believe that this is going to happen."

"You'll be fine," Monty encouraged, but he was clearly lying through his teeth. "You almost knocked Arthur off of his feet yesterday, you can do the same with Sir Leon!"

Except Merlin only almost knocked Arthur over because Arthur was distractedly watching the birds fly by. Arthur was distracted and Merlin still lost; this was going to be a disaster.

"Your highness," Merlin turned to see a woman standing behind him looking radiant in an emerald gown. Golden locks curled around her head, and Merlin found himself wondering if she was a Princess. "My name is Lady Glenda. I'd be honored if you would wear this ribbon, as a token of good luck."

Merlin took the emerald string in his hand, smiling as he did. "Thank you my lady, I'll wear it proudly." The words were strange to Merlin, but since it sounded like something Arthur would say, he went with it. "I could use all the good luck I could get," Merlin grumbled to himself.

The canon blew, and Merlin stepped into the arena. Never before had so many hundreds of eyes beat down on Merlin. Every muscle told him to run and hide, but he drew his sword and fought.

The sword felt perfect in Merlin's hand, like an extension of himself. Each blow struck harder and faster than the last, until Leon yielded beneath the Prince. In only minutes, Merlin had won. The crowd's cheers drowned out any thoughts, but Merlin felt sick. He shouldn't have won that match, certainly not that easily.

"I can't believe you paid Sir Leon to lose," Merlin growled when Arthur showed up to congratulate him. "That is so…low. He's a good man; you should have let him have his chance."

Arthur wasn't surprised Merlin figured it out. "We didn't pay Leon, he agreed that it was for the best. But Merlin, that was incredible. You could have won even if Leon had been trying. I've never seen anyone move like that! Truly Merlin, it was incredible."

He didn't believe it though, and stormed out of his tent only to, quite literally, run into the King. "I'm sorry sire, I didn't see you."

Uther noticed that Merlin didn't even attempt to say Father, and realized what had happened. This was exactly why he'd told Arthur not to tell the boy. It was ironic, considering his heritage but Uther knew Merlin cared too much for fairness than was wise for a prince. "You're not wearing your coronet."

That caught Merlin off guard enough for his anger to diminish. "What? Neither is Arthur? He never wears it except at feasts." And Uther had argued with his eldest on that before, but that wasn't the point.

"I want you wearing it except for when you're competing. The people recognize Arthur, not you." He didn't just mean recognize as in put the name to the face either. No, people respected Arthur and not Merlin; that was the real issue. "You cannot set your standards by Arthur's. You have to be twice as good for them to give you half of what they give him. That is why you could not lose today. That is why you must wear your coronet regularly. Understood?"

Merlin nodded, slightly terrified. Uther wanted his son to be a true Prince, but it was getting harder and harder for Merlin to know how. He could learn to fight and do paperwork, but would anyone ever really respect him? No. Not the way they'd respect Arthur. He would always be the common boy who got lucky, and nothing beyond that would really matter.

He was half ready to run off back to Ealdor, but figured the King would come after him. This was his life now, whether he wanted it or not, so Merlin would be twice as good. Then he'd have half of what Arthur did, and maybe, just maybe, that would be enough for his father.

Merlin was glad to find that everyone observing the archery contest was far away. They couldn't possibly see his eyes, so he used magic. It didn't matter that it was cheating; Merlin had to win. For the sake of his new family and Kingdom Merlin had to win. He had to be better than everyone else.

"Quite an impressive shot," Lady Morgana noted as Merlin went to get ready for his next fight. "Yet you're not boasting as Arthur would."

Arthur did like to boast. "It's not in my nature," Merlin admitted. "I've always known my place in this world and never needed to remind people of it."

Morgana was highly astute though. She saw the way Arthur and Uther had hyper focused their attention on Merlin since his arrival. "Yet now you do." Merlin really didn't want to have this conversation again, and neither did Morgana. "When I arrived in Camelot I was the daughter of a dead nobleman. The King has always treated me like a Princess, and there are many people quick to notice that. He expects me to be better than I was raised to be. I can only imagine the pressure he's putting on you."

Merlin's shoulders relaxed. Finally, someone who understood the pressure and didn't want to add more. "It had been difficult," Merlin admitted. "Do you like it here in Camelot?"

"It is my home," Morgana admitted following Merlin into his tent. "I've lived here for longer than I ever lived with my father. In that sense Uther is my family, more so than he is even yours."

The Prince found himself startled by just how much Morgana understood his predicament. "You want to please Uther?"

"More than anything else in the world. The worst thing I can imagine is him hating me." Her voice drew soft, and Merlin wondered what was bothering her. "I feel like I should warn you, Prince Merlin, that Uther has been uncharacteristically patient with you this past week. It will not last, and you have to be prepared for when the King comes back. Do what you must to please him or it won't be the first time he throws a son of his into the dungeon."

She left, and Merlin found himself horrified. It was as if the woman knew his thoughts and was confirming them. Uther was playing the part of Father, but really he was just a King who needed his son to succeed.

Morgana hadn't intended on putting more pressure on Merlin, it was true, but her words made him feel more crushed than even Uther's.

* * *

Merlin was actually going against Arthur this time, and everyone knew which Prince was going to lose. Arthur was undoubtedly the best swordsman in Camelot, possibly the world and Merlin… Well he only got this far because of Sir Leon's sense of duty.

"My Prince," Lady Glenda found Merlin standing in the same anxious position as earlier. "I never found you after the fight to congratulate you. It seems my lucky charm worked. Do you still have it?" Merlin forced a smile and held up his sword arm where the ribbon rested. "Good, then I'm sure it will bring you good luck again."

Merlin scoffed, "Against Arthur? I doubt it, but thank you My Lady."

"Don't doubt luck, sire. It's as powerful a charm as any magic." Merlin's face fell, and Lady Glenda stepped away. "I'm sorry sire I know your father's take on magic. I did not mean to imply that the ribbon is magic it's just a ribbon…"

Merlin grabbed her shoulder, and held the shaking girl tight. "A slip of the tongue, no more, I understand," Merlin assured her wishing he was in a position to say more. _Don't worry I have magic_ , he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Magic would get even a Prince killed, especially a new one. "Do be careful though. I would hate to see a beautiful Lady like yourself get hurt."

She nodded, and ran off leaving Merlin cursing. His father's hatred of magic soiled everything, didn't it? And the line it made Merlin have to walk…well he was struggling not to fall off.

The canon blew, and the two brother's faced each other ready to fight. Merlin debated throwing himself on the ground then-and-there to avoid his brother's beating, but knew he couldn't. Merlin had to try his hardest so it would be called a fair fight. (Though it was hardly fair to make Merlin fight anyone.)

Arthur swung first, his eyes holding back more than his sword. Instinctively, Merlin brought up his own sword and the sound of clanking metal spurred the crowd's cheers. Arthur seemed shocked by the strength with which Merlin pushed back, and in the end, it was the elder Prince who stepped backwards. Shocked, Merlin let down his guard long enough for Arthur to cut his leg, but it wasn't deep. Spurred with adrenaline, Merlin swung towards Arthur himself, knocking the Prince hard. Back and forth the two went, until Merlin managed accidentally to trip Arthur. He fell to the ground, and Merlin realized what he just did.

"You just beat Arthur in a swordfight," Gwen, who was standing off to the side, reminded Merlin once he exited the arena. "Merlin, Morgana and I were spying on your training yesterday. When did you learn how to fight like that?"

The thing that terrified Merlin was that he hadn't. Every logical bone in his body told Merlin he should have lost that fight because it was true. Unless… _My magic makes my arrows fly straight. Am I unconsciously using it to swordfight?_

No. If that was so Merlin's eyes would be gold the whole time he fought and Arthur would have noticed that. Merlin's brother looked so furious at the fight's end he would have screamed to the crowds that Merlin was a sorcerer if he'd seen anything.

No, it wasn't magic that had made Merlin win, of that he was sure. How had he won then? Luck wasn't a real thing, no matter what Glenda said. And certainly Merlin didn't have the skill to beat Arthur, so what had happened?

"I guess you won't need any more training," Arthur told Merlin as the two met by their adjacent tents. "And to think I was fool enough to believe this whole bumbling idiot act you put up. I even believed you didn't know how to play the game of court. Guess it must be in your blood."

Merlin wanted to scream. Whatever relationship the two had been building was shattered by Arthur's jealousy. He was the reigning champion three years in a row, and had been beaten by his little illegitimate brother, a commoner from Ealdor. Knights would be laughing about it for the rest of the tournament at best, years at worse. Arthur would never forgive Merlin for it.

Uther seemed pleased however. He didn't say anything to Merlin, but the look in his eyes lacked the pity it held before. Uther was beginning to feel like Merlin was truly a son he could be proud of, not just someone who held the power to ruin the Kingdom.

Shame that it took Arthur's hatred to win Uther's approval, but that, after all, was just the way of court. When did brothers, never mind Princes, like each other? Merlin should have expected this would happen sooner rather than later, but he still felt disappointed. Why did Arthur have to be such a Prat about losing?

"You should know you just bankrupted half of Camelot, Sire," Monty laughed as he helped Merlin get his armor off. "Me on the other hand was bettin' on you so now I'm almost rich enough to buy myself some land and be a Lord."

Merlin laughed, praying the boy was joking and there wasn't that much money at stake. "Lord Monty Navarro," Merlin laughed wishing he felt more joy instead of dread. They had a ball tonight, and Merlin was going to have to face his brother.

That was sure to be an enjoyable experience.

Arthur ate in silence, speaking to neither his father, who was boasting about Merlin's skills, or Merlin himself. He just couldn't believe Merlin had played him like that. He'd honestly believed the kid to just be a simple farmer in way over his head, but nope, Merlin was far more than that.

 _And a ladies' man too._ Arthur noted seeing him talking to Lady Glenda. _I wonder if he knows she's our cousin._

"I can't believe that little brother of yours," Lord Derec, Glenda's twin brother, told Arthur walking over. "Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You know the outlying villages are very dangerous everyone there knows how to yield a sword as well as any knight. Merlin's probably been training since he was younger than you or me."

Arthur hadn't known that, and he cursed himself for it. "He's my half brother," Arthur reminded his cousin rolling his eyes. "And maybe I should go recruiting out there then. If my father is willing to make a bastard from Ealdor a Prince why not get some Knights who grew up in pigsties."

"Well then," Derec laughed. "Guess that settles those rumors then." Arthur's confusion must have shown on his face, because Derec spoke again. "I heard that you fought your father to keep him here at court. Now I said that could never have been the case, you'd hate a bastard like him. Glad to know I was right."

Except he wasn't, and that made Arthur cringe. He should have let his father banish Merlin to Ealdor. Maybe then he wouldn't look like such a fool now. _He has as much right to the title Prince as you do Arthur. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you were wrong to treat him fairly._

The problem was Arthur really had been growing to like Merlin. The boy was interesting as a servant, and even more so as a prince. It had been nice to have someone his own age and status around to talk to, but Merlin ruined it. He just had to show off and ruin everything.

"Well, I'd better go save my sister from him," Derec rolled his eyes. "She gave him a token; how pathetic." So that was where the little green ribbon came from. Arthur had been wondering. "Anyway, I'll just grab her and turn in for the night. I'll probably end up having to face your brother in the finals if I get that far, and I don't plan on losing to a bastard that's for sure."

Arthur watched him go, noting the familiar way he grabbed her wrist. The twins had always been so close to each other, and they really were the reason Arthur always wanted a sibling. Well, he'd gotten one, and now he wanted to know how to return him.

"You mustn't hate Merlin because he beat you," Morgana told the Prince as the two of them sat by the walls watching Merlin flutter about. "Look at him; he's completely out of his element. He's only doing what he thinks you would. It was luck that he beat you, not skill. And it's good for him; the other knights respect him now.

At the day's beginning that was all Arthur wanted-for the knights to respect Merlin. Now he just wished it hadn't come at the price of their respect for him. Everyone was laughing about Arthur, and there was nothing he could do except retire for the night and wait until he was forced to watch Merlin win the tournament in the morning.

When Merlin won his third round, he was starting to get terrified. He'd beaten Sir Pellinor without receiving a single scratch, and it just wasn't natural. "Ah sire, I didn't see you get cut let me look at it."

"I'm not hurt," Merlin told Gaius shooing him away. "And that's why I'm here. I can't swordfight Gaius, yet not only did I beat Arthur, but Pellinor too? I don't understand how it's happening. Could my," he looked around to make sure no one was in sight. "gift be making it so I win?"

Gaius shut the door, knowing all too well what would happen if someone overheard. "You're exceptionally powerful, Merlin, so it's possible, but I've never heard of such thing. Now if you had put a spell on your sword that would do the trick. Actually, sire, I was beginning to wonder myself if you had."

"But I haven't! Yet somehow I'm magically defeating every foe."

Gaius wasn't sure what to tell Merlin. "Then the only possibility is that there is someone out there enchanting you to win. Why they'd dare though I don't know. If they're discovered it's a sure fire way to make sure they get killed unless…" Merlin watched as the physician's face paled. "Merlin I'm sure it comes as no surprise to you to discover that there are many people out there who don't approve of your new position. It's possible someone is using magic to frame you. You must be careful."

Merlin was very used to hiding magic, but he wasn't sure how to hide another's magic. "I'll do my best. Thank you Gaius I should probably be going the final starts soon."

"It's nothing, my boy. Your mother asked me to protect you here in court. She worries about what will happen should your father discover the truth." Merlin worried about that as well, but for now he just needed to go out there and make sure Uther didn't discover a lie.

The Prince was ready to puke as he waited for the final against Sir Derec to begin. He'd met the Lord the night before when he'd been taking to Lady Glenda. They'd been friends there, on the dance floor, but Merlin had seen him fight. The man was fierce and would have given Arthur a run for his money. If whatever magic had gotten Merlin this far was to give out during the fight he'd probably end up dead.

"Lady Glenda," Merlin greeted as she strolled over. "I like this dress. The red suits you."

She smiled, "Red for Camelot not for blood as I say. Though I guess Camelot's color is red because of blood…"

"It hides blood yes, when we fight." Merlin had asked Arthur that question back when he was a servant. "That way it looks like we're invincible in battle."

Glenda studied Merlin. "Yet you're not wearing red today." No, Merlin had plain white padding on under his armor. "So I guess that means you're not invincible. Good news for my brother I guess. Actually, Merlin, that was why I'm here. I need my ribbon back, because I'd hate for you to have good luck in a fight against my brother… it's not that I don't like you Merlin but…"

"But I'm not your brother," Merlin nodded handing it over. "I understand." She seemed relieved, but didn't say anything before the canon went off and Merlin entered the arena.

* * *

The sword felt awkward in Merlin's hand, and it only took him a minute to realize why. There would be no magic this time just bumbling fool Merlin fighting seasoned warrior Derec. Forget trying to win for the glory of Camelot; Merlin was going to have to try not to die.

He almost died within the first two seconds, when Derec swung his sword towards Merlin's neck. The crowd gasped in horror, but cheered when Merlin managed to duck to the side. He knew how to use a shield, and just had to survive long enough for Derec to ground him. Merlin barely tried to fight back, until he heard Derec speak. "Wow, you really are pitiful without my sister's magical ribbon. Killing you should not be this easy."

Merlin's blood ran cold, and he found himself swinging his sword. Derec wasn't going to accidentally kill Merlin; this whole thing was planned. The only way for the two to fight would be if they got to the finals, so Glenda used a magical ribbon to make that happen. How could Merlin have been such a fool? He should have known the ribbon was magic when he saw it!

"What, no quirky comeback?" Derec taunted as his sword met Merlin's shield with a snap. "No 'why are you doing this'? I'm insulted." Merlin swung his sword at Derec's feet, but the Lord jumped over him. "Then again you're breathing too hard to talk aren't you?"

Merlin was. Each step he made was focused on not falling in front of Derec's sword. The crowd yelled for him to fight back, but Merlin was half ready to drop his sword and run for the gate. Why he didn't was a mystery to him, but he stayed and tried to wear Derec down. The Lord was slowing, and Merlin almost got in a hit when he felt himself trip over a rock, and land on the ground. Merlin tried to roll away, but Derec's sword reached his neck. "Everyone is going to see you kill me. You'll be executed for treason."

"And my sister will be second in line for the throne, as she should be," Derec growled. "Arthur is destined to die without an heir, everyone knows it." Merlin was pretty sure no one knew it, and how Derec did he didn't know. "And then Glenda would be Queen. But you had to come along and ruin that all. Never mind though, you'll be dead." The crowd screamed as they realized Derec's sword was still pressed against Merlin's heart, despite the fight being over. Merlin prepared himself for the cool embrace of death, but instead found himself drenched in blood that wasn't his own.

"Glenda enchanted a ribbon that made me a good fighter," Merlin told Arthur trying not to look over to Derec's dead body. "She's a sorceress. They were working together."

"Seize Lady Glenda!" Arthur ordered seeing her sneak away from the crowd. She howled curses and spells, revealing herself all the more as they dragged her away.

Uther was furious as Merlin gave his report and Gaius confirmed that the ribbon was indeed enchanted. "My niece a sorceress," the King growled. "This epidemic of magic has gotten out of control. They would have killed you!" Merlin knew that, but it wasn't magic's fault. He wanted more than anything to scream that at Uther, yet, he didn't. The King just needed to let off steam and move on. "If Arthur hadn't saved you, you'd be dead."

"Yes, I would be." It didn't go unnoticed to Merlin that despite their fight Arthur had saved him. "Because I can't actually sword fight. I only beat Arthur and the others because of magic."

Uther almost hissed at the word. "Gaius! You are to teach Arthur and Merlin both how to recognize enchanted objects. I don't want either of my sons enchanted again. Next time they could be using Merlin to kill me!"

"Yes, sire," Gaius nodded. "Though it is not a science I will do my best to teach them."

"Very well then," Uther decided. "You're dismissed. Merlin, please stay."

The Prince was nervous as the others filed out. Was Uther going to be mad because he'd cheated, even though it was unintentional? Did Uther somehow know he'd used magic to win the archery contest? No, the second one was unlikely or Merlin would be in a cell next to Glenda, but the first one… "I am glad Arthur was there to save you, but you must be extra careful. Arthur has had many attempts on his life and I suspect you will as well. You must train hard with Arthur so next time you can defend yourself without a cursed ribbon."

"I will work twice as hard," Merlin promised meaning it. If he couldn't use his magic without revealing himself he had to learn to use a sword.

Uther nodded a dismissal, but as Merlin left the King spoke up again. "Oh, and Merlin, do not think I missed the fact you still aren't wearing your coronet. Whether you like it or not you are my son, the Prince, today's events proved that. Don't think not wearing the coronet changes that."

Merlin didn't tell Uther his real reason was just not wanting to look like a prat because, perhaps, the King knew Merlin's intentions better than he did himself.

"Now that everyone knows you're useless with a sword," Arthur told Merlin once he reached the hallway. "I'll be glad to see our rematch tomorrow morning at training."

Merlin smiled, glad Arthur was no longer mad. "Oh great, because almost dying once in a week isn't enough." Merlin headed towards his chambers, and didn't look around when he spoke again. "Thank you for saving my life Arthur. I won't forget it."

"Well _Mer_ lin," Arthur called back accenting his name. "That's just what brothers do."


	3. Episode 3-Vivienne

Arthur had been looking everywhere for his younger brother, but couldn't manage to yell when he found him. In fact, the elder Prince was too confused to say much of anything until Merlin put the pitchfork down. "Hello, Arthur, did you need something?"

" _Mer_ lin," the blonde Prince searched for words. "You… you do remember you're a prince now, and have a servant, and are not my servant, and don't have to muck out stalls, right?"

Merlin laughed, "I'm not as thick as you Arthur, yes, I am well aware of that. These aren't your stalls anyway; they're mine." Arthur was still very confused. Why would someone choose to pick out stalls? "And I told Monty not to do them so I could."

"Why would you do that?"

Merlin had never seen Arthur looking like such a confused little girl. The Prince was practically tilting his head like a puppy faced with something new. "Arthur, you've never done a stall in your life, have you?" Merlin knew that was a stupid question. Princes didn't clean up horse poop. "Here, I'm done anyway," Merlin told his brother handing over the broom and pitchfork. "Go do your horse's stall and then I'll explain why I sent Monty away."

"Really _Mer_ lin? You can't just use your words?" Arthur grumbled, but he was curious. There had to be some appeal to such a disgusting task for Merlin to willingly try it. "I don't even know how."

Merlin rolled his eyes, pleased to be the teacher for once. "It's simple. You pick out any pee and toss it in the wheelbarrow. Then you rake and sweep everything left to either side of the stall so you have a clean place in the middle. Then you just shift through it with the pitchfork and toss all the poop in the wheelbarrow until there are only shavings left in your pile. Then you knock the pile down into a circle and are done."

It sounded so easy, Arthur set to work at once. Quickly though, he felt calluses forming on his hands and sweat lined his brow. The repetitive motion was hard! He was certainly in shape, but now Arthur was using muscles he didn't know existed. And it took forever!

Well, only forty-five minutes, but Arthur noticed the servants whose job it was to do this could do a stall in thirteen minutes. They'd finished all of them before Arthur even did his one.

"Not horrible," Merlin complimented shooting the groom a 'sorry' look. The boy was going to have to go over the stall again completely because Arthur had made a right mess of it. "Now, here is my question, what did you think about while doing that?"

Arthur went to answer, but found he had nothing. How could that be? He thought when he rode. He thought when he fought. His mind even wandered while he tried to sleep. Arthur always was thinking, but he couldn't recall a single thing he'd pondered while doing the stall. "Nothing, I just completely zoned out and stopped thinking."

Merlin nodded, grabbing the tools to hand to the groom. "Now you know why I do my own stalls. Now why did you come down here anyway?"

"Oh, Father sent me to find you. He wants you to go hunting with him," Arthur responded shaking away dark thoughts. It concerned him how much 'idiot' Merlin apparently needed to stop thinking.

Merlin groaned, "And you couldn't have told me that almost an hour ago? Now I won't even have time to change."

If the King noticed how dirty his son was, he didn't say anything. Monty had Merlin's new horse, a beautiful Trotter named Ruger, saddled and ready so the Prince just got on and rode out with his father in silence.

Every bone in Merlin's body wanted to scream. For an hour, he and Uther had wandered the woods 'hunting' without a single word being spoken. The awkwardness oozed like puss from a wound, and Merlin just wanted to turn around and go hide in his chambers. "You ride well," Uther finally commented, clearly feeling as awkward as his son. "Did you have a horse in Ealdor."

Merlin held in his snort of amusement. Even with Uther sending them money the family lived dirt poor; they couldn't afford a horse. "We had an old donkey I'd ride when we weren't plowing with him."

Uther had never ridden a donkey, and considered them disgusting versions of horses. Of course he didn't say this. "That's good. Arthur says your training is going well."

Merlin could beat servants in a fight now, which was an improvement of sorts. He was still, and always would be, a far-cry from a knight though. Magic was his weapon of choice, but here Merlin couldn't use it. Each night Merlin's magic practically exploded his chamber from being constricted all day. Yet, he couldn't use it during the day, not with Arthur or Monty around all the time. And one or the other always seemed to be around during the day; it drove Merlin nuts.

"Have you spoken with your mother?"

The King's words spurred him back to reality and the cool trees surrounding them. "I received a letter from her the other day."

"Good, good…"

The pair went back to their silence, which proved advantageous as Merlin heard the rustling in the trees. Scanning the ground, Merlin saw the figure lying by the riverbank. "Is that a girl?" he muttered to himself dismounting and heading over.

She was tall, for a girl, but the thing that startled Merlin most of all were her eyes. They were the darkest blue he'd ever seen. Swirling galaxies and oceans came together to create two perfect eyes, shockingly beautiful among all others. "Help me," she whispered, and Merlin saw the sticky blood on her stomach. Her dress was ripped where something, a sword probably, had cut straight through. The wound was deep and she looked on the brink of death.

Merlin was used to carrying sacks of grain back in Ealdor, so she really wasn't that difficult for him to pick up. "Don't worry. My name is Prince Merlin. I'll bring you to our physician in Camelot. You'll be okay?" The girl looked terrified at the word Camelot in the way that only one who used magic could, but she passed out before objecting. "Help me get her on the horse," Merlin ordered not thinking about the fact that he was talking to his King and father. "We'll bring her to Gaius."

The pair rode back far quicker than they'd came, and Merlin's hand didn't leave her wound the whole time.

"I can try to ease her passing, but the cut is too deep," Gaius admitted once they arrived at Camelot. "There is nothing I can do."

Merlin wanted to scream. He was not letting this woman die! "Is there anything I could do?"

Gaius looked like he'd been waiting for that question, and pulled a book from his shelf. "There's a spell in here that I think you could probably use to save her."

Merlin looked in the book, not even questioning why Gaius had it. Instinctively, he knew how to pronounce the spell "Ic haele bina browunga." Merlin whispered over the girl. Instantly, his eyes flashed gold, and the wound began to heal. As it did, her eyes flashed open and she sat up gasping.

"You're a Prince of Camelot, and you do magic," she whispered reaching out to touch Merlin's face. He back away, terrified, but she smiled kindly. "Don't fear. I'm a sorcerer as well. That's how I ended up hurt actually."

Gaius seemed ready to re-injure the girl to keep her quiet, but Merlin was smiling. "I'm the Prince Gaius. Father would never believe her without some sort of proof."

The physician knew that was true, but he still really didn't like this situation. Still, the woman was his patient and needed help. "What is your name?"

"Vivienne," she replied her glorious eyes sparkling. "Thank you Prince Merlin for saving me both in the woods and now. Many would fear for their lives, but you used magic without a second thought to save me."

Merlin shrugged, secretly glad to be praised by a woman. "My father is wrong about magic, but only if we prove him so. Saving you was the only real choice."

"You still need to rest though," Gaius told her raising his eyebrows. "And Merlin, don't you have training to get to?"

He did, but at the same time the Prince wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He'd never known anyone else who used magic, yet here Vivienne was. There were a million things she understood that no one else did, and it filled Merlin's heart with joy. Someone who understood him.

"Merlin," Gaius gave the Prince a hard look, and Merlin left with a sigh. Arthur wouldn't be pleased if he was late…again.

"Who is this woman I hear you and Father brought back from your hunt?" Arthur asked swinging his sword towards Merlin's head. He dogged from the side, but found he had the breathe to answer.

"Her name is Vivienne. Her father was a knight in Cenred's kingdom, but when he died, she was left with nothing and came here." It was a good enough story one that gave Vivienne standing enough to stay while she recuperated, but explained why no one knew her. "She was attacked by bandits, but Gaius says she'll make a full recovery." Arthur laughed hysterically, and Merlin managed to get the better of his distracted brother. "What's so funny?" Merlin asked setting his sword by his side.

Arthur kept laughing, but spoke as he did. "You Merlin! Look at you; you're smitten!" Merlin was not, and he told his brother that with a playful hit of the sword.

After dinner, Merlin went to Gaius's chambers where he found Vivienne sitting up and looking bored. "Oh please your highness, save me from this place," she laughed flipping her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"You can take her for a little walk," Gaius obliged. "But I want her spending the night here! If something goes wrong with your spell Merlin I want to be able to help her."

Pleased they could go, Merlin led Vivienne into the halls. "Your clothes are destroyed. Let me go speak with Morgana she has more clothes than anyone I'm sure she can spare some."

"Is Morgana your sister?" Vivienne asked clearly knowing nothing of the family. (Which was probably a good thing. Merlin didn't want her knowing he was illegitimate; it was embarrassing.)

"She's my father's ward," Merlin explained as they headed towards Morgana's room. "Oh, you should know I've told everyone your father was a knight in Cenred's army. I guess that makes you Lady Vivienne."

Vivienne smiled at that. "My father owned a tavern and my mother was his mistress. Nice to see in Camelot people can rise above their station." Oh if only she knew.

"Merlin?" Morgana seemed surprised when Gwen opened the door to find him and Vivienne standing there. "What are you doing here?"

The two talked a bit, but not much, so it was no wonder Morgana was surprised. "This is Lady Vivienne. I found her injured in the woods earlier this morning and brought her back here for Gaius to treat. I was wondering if you had anything she could wear, as her clothes are ruined."

That was certainly an understatement. Her dress was torn every-which-way, and was barely decent for her to even be seen in. "Of course. Uther told me about her. I hope you're healing well?"

Vivienne nodded, "Yes, Gaius is a great physician. I've received remarkable care."

"Gaius is truly the best. He makes me sleep remedies, to help with nightmares you know, and they usually work well," Morgana admitted handing over one of her old dresses. "I think this should fit you. I hope you feel better Lady Vivienne."

Vivienne smiled, grabbing the bundle of fabric in her hand. "Thank you Lady Morgana."

"She doesn't like me," Vivienne sighed once she'd changed. "Because she likes you, and you like me."

Merlin laughed at that. Everyone knew Morgana and Arthur were going to marry sooner or later. The idea of Morgana liking him was ridiculous. "Morgana and I haven't known each other long, that's all. She was just surprised."

Vivienne seemed to find that idea amusing, but she didn't say anything as they arrived back in Gaius's chambers. "Thank you Merlin, for saving me, and for the walk." Gently she planted a kiss on Merlin, whispering a few words in his ear.

"Your welcome, my love," the Prince replied his smile brighter than the moon. "I shall see you tomorrow, and then I will speak with my father."

Vivienne tilted her head, a smile brushing the corners of her mouth. "About what, sire?"

"About us getting married of course!"

Part II (chapter 13)

Arthur and Uther stared at Merlin, wondering if he'd completely lost his mind. "You want permission to what?"

"I'm requesting your permission as my father and King to marry Lady Vivienne," Merlin stated as if it was a perfectly normal request. (Which let me tell you, it really, really wasn't.) "Of course, we're going to marry whether you say it's okay or not, because that's what love is, but I figured I should at least attempt to ask. Though granted it would probably have been smatter for me to ask forgiveness than permission, wouldn't it?"

The King was so beyond words Arthur spoke first, "Merlin, what on earth are you talking about? You met this Lady Vivienne yesterday, surely that's not love."

Merlin wandered over to place one hand on Arthur's heart and the other on his shoulder. "Oh brother but it is! You have to meet her she the most beautiful woman on the planet. And her eyes…the purest blue. We, we have blue eyes Arthur, but hers. They make me want to sing!"

"You realize it isn't even legal for you to marry her," Uther finally ended up saying because what other response could he have? Merlin was acting delirious, and even Uther knew an outright 'no' would send him fleeing to elope. "You're three years from coming of age. Perhaps then once we know more about her, um, standing and family we can reconsider."

Merlin pouted like the two year old girl his brother considered him. "Oh you should be one to talk about her standing, Uther. I'm only standing here because you fucked a servant."

"How dare you," Uther growled standing, but Gaius jumped in to diffuse the situation. The physician had known something was off about Lady Vivienne, especially when she wasn't there when he woke up this morning. All he'd found was a note with a spell on it, one he suspected would allow only Merlin to find her. Of course, Gaius hadn't thought twice about showing Merlin this spell, which he now greatly regretted.

"Sire," Gaius voiced as Arthur grabbed Merlin who looked ready to hit the King. "I think Merlin has been placed under a love enchantment. I found this on Lady Vivienne's bed this morning."

The King growled as he crumpled the note Gaius showed him. "Track down this sorceress immediately."

"You're going to bring Vivienne back? So I can marry her?"

Uther shook his head, "And lock Prince Merlin in his chambers until we can kill the witch and break this blasted enchantment." Twice, twice in a month his youngest son had been the subject of an enchantment. It shouldn't have surprised him; this used to happen to Arthur as well. Still, he'd hoped these sorcerers would understand that Merlin was not next in line for the throne and leave him alone. At least Arthur was a half-decent fighter. Merlin, well he was throwing a fit as the guards tried to drag him back to his chambers.

This was going to be a long day.

"Oh Gaius." When the physician found his way into Merlin's chambers, the boy fell at his feet. "Please, you have to help me escape. I must go find Vivienne so we can marry. I'll never let my father keep us apart! We'll run away! I hate being a prince anyway. Please, Gaius, you have to help me."

Gaius shook his head, terrified by who they were facing. Merlin's magic, though untrained, was incredibly powerful. It would have to take someone equally as powerful with years of training to cast such a strong spell on the boy. "I will do no such thing," Gaius responded as Merlin downed the drink he'd handed the Prince. "But when Arthur finds her I'll make sure she comes here so you can be together."

Merlin must have already forgotten the whole fact of his father wanting Vivienne dead, because he smiled brightly. "Oh Gaius, you're the best."

"Yes, yes," he agreed taking the praise where he could get it. "Now I need your help, Merlin, because you said something very strange today in court. You said Vivienne has blue eyes."

Merlin looked at the Physician like Gaius was the one acting like a nut job. "How is that a strange thing to say? Vivienne has the bluest eyes surely you've noticed."

"That's the thing, Merlin," Gaius admitted his feet sticking to the floor. "I hadn't because when I looked at Vivienne she had brown eyes."

Merlin cackled, "Well then you're just unnaturally dumb! They're definitely blue."

"Oh I'm sure," Gaius said knowing it was true. Vivienne's real eye color was certainly blue, but the spell she'd used to disguise herself made it different. "Now tell me Merlin, because my old eyes don't work very well, how does Vivienne look to you?"

Merlin sat on his bed, gazing into the sky. "Well, she's tall, but not that tall. Taller than Morgana by a couple inches because of her legs…they're long. And she her hair. The curls of it…"

"What color hair?"

"Brown of course, a deep chocolate brown. And her lips are red, and her skin pale and… Gaius why do I feel so odd?"

One minute, down to the second. Magical potions were always so precise. "It's just the potion I put in your drink to keep you from using your magic to escape." Gaius figured the boy was so delirious it would only end in him revealing himself.

"How dare you!" Merlin cried looking so betrayed it hurt. "When Vivienne finds you you'll be dead! She's a High Priestess of the old religion! You'll never stop her. She'll make sure we're married if she has to kill father to do it!"

Gaius's blood ran cold, as he stepped from Merlin's chamber and went straight for the King. "It's Nimueh, sire."

"What?" Uther bellowed looking around furiously. "What about her?"

"She's Lady Vivienne. It appears she has put an enchantment on herself to appear different, but Merlin described her to me perfectly. Even called her a High Priestess."

Uther's face was a mix of terror and pain. "When will that Witch stop trying to ruin my family?"

"Merlin said another thing of concern, sire," Gaius admitted. "He said Nimueh would do anything to make sure they married, even if she had to kill you to do it."

Uther's response was lost as the throne room door was thrown wide and a guard rushed in. "Sire, it's the Prince. He's gone."

Part II (Chapter 14)

"How on earth did he escape?" Uther growled as they searched the chambers. He turned to see Arthur pulling a rope made of clothes from the window. "Search the wood, but when you find him just follow him. Most likely the sorceress's spell is bringing Merlin right to her, and it will be her doom."

The guards ran off, led by Arthur, but Gaius seemed unsure. "Sire, this is Nimueh we're talking about. Do you really think she'd going to allow herself to be captured so easily?"

Uther knew she wouldn't, but he had no other plan. He needed Nimueh dead and Merlin found. This was the best way to combine the two. "When she dies the spell on Merlin will be broken?" Gaius nodded. "Good. Then we will be able to put this messiness behind us once and for all. That woman has nerve thinking she can kill me so easily." Uther laughed, but his anxiety was clear. Nimueh had a long history of killing everyone she wanted, Ygraine included. She would pay; she had to.

"My love!" Merlin cried out stumbling through the caves where the spell led him. "My love where are you?"

Nimueh stepped out from the shadows smiling, "You came. I worried your father would keep you away."

Merlin let out his signature grin, "My father could never keep me from you, my love. He has forbade us to marry so we shall do it anyway." Merlin leaned in to kiss her, but as their lips touched, he broke away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Nimueh asked looking at the confused Prince. "My love," she added as an afterthought.

"Vivienne? Where are we?" Merlin asked and the sorceress cursed. She should have known the enchantment would wear off eventually; she felt Merlin's power. "Wait, you said…"

Nimueh flicked her wrist, and Merlin was thrown across the cave. "Yes, yes, I said I was going to kill your father. Actually, I planned on having you do that, but now that you're suspicious I'll never be able to enchant you again. You're strong Merlin, the strongest warlock I've ever seen. Why do you continue to protect the family who, should they find out the truth, will see you burned for who you really are?"

"Because of Arthur." Merlin's response came so quickly even he was surprised by it. "Because Arthur is a good man underneath it all and he will make a good King. But not now. He's not ready yet so my father cannot die, especially at the hands of magic. It will destroy everything."

Nimueh laughed, deflecting the spell Merlin had been trying to cast. "You put too much faith in the boy, prophecies be damn I've seen his soul. He's his father's son through and through, and he will see you dead. You'll see."

"And you won't," Merlin growled his magic throwing Nimueh back. She was too strong though, especially where Merlin didn't even know any spells to use.

"I could train you," Nimueh promised. There was nothing she'd love to see more than Merlin as her apprentice. The things they could do! Kingdoms would burn beneath their feet, and all because of Uther's bastard. Who would ever have thought it? "Let me show you how magic can really be used!"

Merlin shook his head, wondering how he'd ever thought 'Vivienne' could be an innocent, helpless, girl. "I know how people like you use magic, and I will not let you destroy Camelot."

"Very well then," Nimueh sighed. "Mur." Merlin ran towards her, but found himself slammed against a wall. "I'll just have to lock you here in this cave then. Maybe once your family is dead you'll be more willing to see things my way."

Merlin screamed, but the Priestess was gone and he was stuck. How could he have been such a fool? He should have known better than to trust Vivienne so easily. Just because someone had magic didn't make them good, just as it didn't make them bad. Merlin needed to be more suspicious!

And he needed to figure out how to escape this cave, before Arthur and his Father were dead.

"Waiting for news of my death?" Uther turned to see Nimueh standing before him in the throne room. He called for guards, but Nimueh only laughed. "Really, Uther, do you actually think anyone is coming to save you?"

Uther drew his sword, which only caused Nimueh to laugh and send it flying. She was the most powerful sorceress in the world; Uther was done for. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why have you spent the past twenty years persecuting my kind?"

Uther felt it was a stupid question. "Because you used magic to kill my wife!"

"You killed your wife," Nimueh reminded him. "I told you someone would have to die for Arthur to be born. You said it was a price you were willing to pay." Uther went to speak, but Nimueh silenced him with a spell. "Oh I've heard it before, Uther, you thought it would be some random peasant. How was that fair? The peasant was not getting anything from Arthur's birth; you were, so you had to sacrifice. I'll admit I considered killing you instead, but then who wants an infant King? No, it had to be your wife; it was only fair. I wish I hadn't though, because even I couldn't foresee how mad you'd go. You know it was your decisions who led to Ygraine's death, not magic, yet since you couldn't destroy yourself, you attempted to destroy the most immovable force of the universe. You're not just mad, Uther, you're a fool as well."

"So now, twenty years later, you've come to kill me?" Uther spit sitting down on his throne. If he was to die, let him die a king. It would only prove to Arthur how evil magic was. "Then so be it, witch."

A smile broke across Nimueh's face, and she began chanting. Uther was thrown across the room, unconscious before he hit the floor. He landed with a thud in front of the doors, which swung open to reveal a fuming Merlin. "This isn't possible! I trapped you with a spell to last a thousand years."

"You said it yourself, I'm powerful," Merlin howled. "Now step away from my Father before I kill you."

Nimueh hesitated, but did as the Prince ordered. After all, his magic had to be stronger than hers for him to break the spell she'd put on the cave. No, his magic had to be stronger than any other's. "I'm honored to face death at the hand of magic itself, but I'll have to decline. We will meet again Merlin, and when we do you will know enough of your new family to join me. I'm sure of that."

Merlin, not knowing any spells, tried to ram through her with his sword, but she disappeared before he could. The Prince cursed, knowing she'd be back, but went to his father's side immediately. "Nimueh," Uther gasped as he awoke.

Though he didn't know for sure, Merlin had a feeling that was Vivienne's real name. "She fled when I arrived. Father, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was saying."

Uther waved his hand as he stood up. "You were enchanted, it wasn't really you. Tell me though, how did you break the spell?"

Merlin wanted more than anything to tell his father the truth, but he liked his head firmly planted on his shoulders. "I guess it just wore off. I was halfway through the woods when I realized what had happened and came straight here."

"I am glad you did," the King admitted with a sigh. "Or else I fear I would be dead." Merlin smiled under his father's proud glare. "Go find your brother and the other Knights, tell them the sorceress is gone." Merlin went, but as he did Uther called out. "Merlin, exactly when did you arrive? Did you hear any of what Nimueh said?"

Merlin wished he didn't have to lie, but that was all his life was. "No, was there something I should know?" _Like the fact that you're a raging hypocrite and only persecutes magic out of your own guilt?_ Merlin wondered thinking on what he'd overheard. He'd been standing outside the door, trying to move the dead guards out of the way while Nimueh spoke, and heard every word.

"No, no it was just the lies of a sorceress, nothing to be worried about," Uther lied. "Now go, find Arthur, and … and thank you."

Despite everything he knew, Merlin was smiling as he went off to find Arthur. No matter what Uther did, he was Merlin's father, and the boy was glad to make him proud.


	4. Episode 4- Lancelot

It's worth noting that it was halfway through this episode that I decided that as Mergana trash I could change canon to fit my needs so no, they're not related, don't freak out.

* * *

Episode 4: Lancelot

Merlin felt the cool crunch of leaves beneath his feet. The summer was drawing to a close, and the heat was finally bearable, for Merlin at least. Arthur had complained all through training about the weather, but at least it wasn't raining.

In Ealdor, Merlin had loved rain. He loved the way it made crops grow, and kept him from having to work in the fields. He loved the sound of it against their straw roof, even when the water started to come through. He loved the sound of it dripping into a bucket as he tried to sleep-plunk, plunk, plunk. Most of all, though, Merlin loved the petrichor he woke up to the next morning. He'd been born at the end of a rainstorm, one that lasted for days, and his mother always said that petrichor was the first scent Merlin felt. Perhaps that was why he loved it.

Merlin couldn't spell petrichor in Camelot. There were always too many people around, filling the streets with an array of smells that were almost as good, but didn't invoke the same feeling within. That was one of the reasons Merlin didn't like rain in Camelot, because he missed petrichor. Additionally, he hated how the rain kept him from going on walks like these, where he could clear his head and pretend he wasn't who he was.

 _I wasn't a prince in Ealdor. I doubt they even know now. It would be so easy to go back there. I could take my horse and set it loose in the opposite direction. Then I'd hitch a ride on a wagon going to Essetir. They won't look for me in Ealdor for weeks at least._

It was a nice thought, running away, but Merlin knew it was foolish. His father would know Merlin went to his mother and send Arthur after him. He was a Prince of Camelot, and running away wouldn't change that. Uther would never allow it. Sooner or later, Merlin would end up back in the city, just under guard. Guard that would make even walks like this one impossible.

No, the only way Merlin could ever escape his new life was through death and even then he wouldn't get his old life back. He'd just have no life at all.

Merlin rose onto the next hill, and froze at the sight before him. A half dozen men, bandits from the look of them, stood over a sack of clearly stolen goods. The Prince came to his senses instantly, and went to draw his sword only to discover it wasn't there.

"Look what we have here," one of them snarled walking over to Merlin. "Another prize. Give us your money, boy."

"He ain't got no money," another one called. This man held a sword that was knight-grade and obviously stolen. "look at 'im he ain't even got no shoes. Just kill 'im and be done with it. We don't need no witnesses."

"Witnesses is a big word for someone like you," Merlin quipped. "Did you learn it from the knight whose sword you stole?"

The bandit growled, and swung said sword at Merlin. "Stofn," Merlin whispered, grateful for the book Gaius had given him after the whole Nimueh affair. A branch came towards his attacker, knocking him backwards. The other five came running towards Merlin, and found themselves tripping left and right. Laughing, Merlin took one of their swords from the ground, right as another man appeared from the brush. He was a sporty man, with long dark hair and a sword that glistened in the sunlight. Without a single word, he took up fighting with the bandits. Side by side, Merlin fought using as much magic as he could with the stranger present and the skills Arthur had taught him with the sword. By the time Merlin had taken down one of the bandits, the stranger had dealt with the rest. "Thank you," Merlin told him. "Six on one was pretty bad odds, even for me."

The stranger laughed at that. "It was nothing. You fight well." It was a lie. Even after months of training Merlin fought worse than some of the pages, still, it was a nice lie. "I'm Lancelot."

"Prince Merlin."

The man gaped, and knelt at Merlin's feet. "Sire I did not know you."

"Oh gods, please, don't do that," Merlin groaned helping the man up. This was what he got for introducing himself as a prince; next time he'd just stick with Merlin. "Without you I'd be in much worse shape. You're a brilliant fighter. Are you a knight?"

Lancelot shook his head, "No, but it is my greatest ambition to become one. My whole life I've wanted to be a Knight of Camelot, and now I am here to do so."

"You don't happen to be a noble, right?" Merlin groaned knowing the answer he'd get and what he'd have to do. "No big deal then," he sighed when Lancelot shook his head. "We'll just have to make you one." Lancelot seemed confused, so Merlin explained. "Look, my father has this stupid first rule that says only those of noble families can be knights. But look at us. I'm a Prince and rubbish with a sword and you're normal and could beat my brother in a fight. It's a stupid rule, and I'll get you around it."

Lancelot seemed discouraged. "Knights are supposed to be honorable. I can't lie to become one, whether the rule is just or not."

Merlin fumbled for an answer, before a smile grew upon his face. "I am your Prince, am I not?" Lancelot nodded slowly. "Then you should do as I command. And I order you, as a Prince of Camelot, to return to the Citadel with me and become a knight. And I order you to play along to whatever story I create about your lineage so you can do so, alright?"

Lancelot knew it wasn't exactly right, but at the same time, his Prince had ordered him. "Yes, sire, I swear to follow your command. Make me a knight."

"He's brilliant Arthur," Merlin urged his brother the next day once everything was set. "Really, you could give him his final test this minute and he'd pass with flying colors. And… and he's a noble so there's no problem there."

That got Arthur's attention. "Your friend is a noble, who wants to be a knight?" Arthur's eyes skirted towards where Lancelot stood waiting. "Very well, Lancelot, present to me your seal of nobility."

Lancelot looked over to Merlin, who gave him a nod of encouragement. Carefully he handed over the paper for Arthur to inspect. And inspect he did. The Prince scrutinized the seal, but finally nodded. "My brother here thinks you could survive one minute in combat with me today. I have men who've trained with me for years who fail this test, do you really want to try it?"

Lancelot went to say he'd gladly just begin training, but Merlin's eyes were pleading. Lancelot wanted to be a knight years ago, Merlin wasn't going to let him wait. "I have never seen you fight, sire, so I do not know if it is a challenge I can face, but I am willing to try."

"Very well then, you have a Prince vouching for you, which is all that is required to take the exam. Merlin, go get the timer." It didn't surprise anyone that Merlin already had it on him, so Arthur and the knight-to-be dawned their helmets and began fighting.

Arthur was amazed by the man's skills; Merlin hadn't been exaggerating. He moved with a speed and a strength, and wasn't afraid to hit Arthur like many of the others were. They were halfway done before Arthur managed to unbalance Lancelot who fell to the ground. "I guess my brother was wrong. You're not ready to be a kni…"

Arthur was cut off as Lancelot wrapped his foot around the Prince's causing him to fall. Standing quickly, Arthur found Lancelot's sword at his throat right as the timer went off.

"Get to your knees," Arthur growled, and Merlin went to interfere. As he did though, Arthur let out a billowing laugh. "You're brilliant with a sword, and smart enough to know you can't always play by the rules. My father will knight you tonight, now that you have both of his son's approval." Lancelot beamed. "I rarely say this Merlin, but you may actually have done something right finding this man. He's a better knight than you'll ever be."

Arthur could say that again, Merlin tripped just going over to congratulate his newfound friend.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot," Uther declared that night. The crowd clapped, and Merlin had never felt prouder. He knew his father's rules were stupid and that forging that seal was the right thing to do.

"I hear you had a say in making this happen," Morgana commented to Merlin. "Which of course means it should be interesting, as with everything with you."

Merlin scowled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Morgana didn't reply, but studied Lancelot intently. "You know it's odd, I must have seen him come into the city with you yesterday, because I dreamt of him last night. Lancelot that is."

"Oh, what did you dream?" Merlin asked trying not to hide his laughter. Morgana dreaming about a handsome knight? This should be amusing.

The girl, however, didn't look amused. "It was nothing," she forced a smile as she shook her head. "Just a dream not the kind of party talk you want."

"Morgana, what did you dream?" Merlin pushed wondering why she wouldn't just say it. If it was just a dream then what did it matter what had happened in it. "You don't have to be embarrassed if that's it."

Now Morgana looked embarrassed, "Oh, no, it was nothing like that. Much worse actually… I have nightmares a lot, you see, that's why Gaius gives me a sleeping remedy. Well last night Sir Lancelot was in one of my nightmares. You were there two and there were these men holding knives to your throats….Like I said, not pleasant party talk."

No, not at all. "Well, like you said, it was just a dream. Besides, we can take care of ourselves. You're forgetting that Lancelot is a knight and I won a tournament after only a day's training."

" If I remember correctly you came in second. And you had an enchanted ribbon on," Morgana laughed as Merlin's distraction worked. "I hardly think that counts."

Merlin smiled, glad she was no longer looking so gloomy. He liked Morgana more and more as he got to know her, and hated to see her looking so scared. These nightmares must really affect her. "On the contrary, my lady, the winner was executed for treason and sorcerery, which means that I technically won."

Morgana was laughing as Merlin left to go talk to Lancelot. "What's so funny, my lady?" Gwen asked coming over.

"Oh, nothing Gwen," Morgana lied unable to wipe the smile from her face. "Gwen, do you think Lancelot is handsome?"

The servant seemed surprised by the question, but her answer was immediate. "Oh yes, my lady, he's very handsome."

"You like him?" Morgana realized worried for her friend. Lancelot was a knight, a noble, and Gwen, as much as Morgana loved and respected her, was just a servant.

"Of course not," Gwen lied looking over wistfully. "Just a comment."

"Who is that woman over there, talking to the Lady Morgana?" Lancelot missed whatever Merlin said to him as he stared at Gwen.

"That's Morgana's maidservant, Gwen," Merlin answered looking over to the pair. "She's a nice woman. I had her make my armor bigger so you could wear it."

Lancelot smiled at the opportunity to go talk to her. "Then I should go and thank her. It's because of her, and you, that I am now a knight, something I've always dreamed of being."

"She doesn't actually know why I had her do it," Merlin admitted steering Lancelot away from the girls. "I didn't want anyone knowing of your lineage."

Lancelot sighed, but nodded. His father wasn't an earl, but if anyone discovered that then all of this he'd dreamt about would be taken away. "Then I should just have to find some other excuse to speak with her," Lancelot decided before walking away and promptly spilling his drink all over Gwen. Merlin smiled as he watched the pair fumble about; they'd be good for each other if it was only allowed.

"I didn't even know his father had a fifth son." Merlin hadn't noticed his own father approaching from behind. "Arthur didn't tell me how you met Sir Lancelot, only that you recommended him for knighthood."

Merlin nodded, knowing there was much he couldn't say. "Lancelot is one of the best fighters I've ever seen. We need men like him."

"That we do," Uther agreed. "That we do."

* * *

Arthur was utterly bored. For hours he'd been standing in the throne room listening as his father answered petitions. The only interesting part of the day was Merlin's absence (and their father's silent notice of it.) What the boy always up to, no one knew, but he should have known better than to not be here for petitions. Father felt that was one of a King's most important duties, and missing it would mean some harsh words for the younger Prince. Then again, Arthur had made the same mistake often at Merlin's age, so who was he to judge?

"We come here today with grievances 'bout one of your knights, sire." Arthur studied the man speaking. He had obviously dressed up, his friends too from the looks of them, yet Arthur doubted they had any right to be here. Most likely they were outlaws hoping to get something from the King, and Uther would spot the truth and send them away. "He killed my friend he did. We were just minding our business and he murdered them. Got witnesses too, these men were at the bar as well, they saw it."

His witnesses nodded, and Arthur was amazed to see his father looking agreeable. He didn't actually believe these thugs, did he? "These are harsh accusations you make, but I cannot ignore any testimony given under oath, especially by the number of witnesses you bring to me. What knight do you claim killed your friend?"

"It was that one, right there," one of the witnesses called out. Arthur followed his finger to where Sir Lancelot stood seething. Uther was surprised, but in a way it made sense. Any other knight he knew well enough to trust, but this new man, vows or not, was a stranger.

"Arrest Sir Lancelot," Uther ordered, and the guards took the man without a fight. "You are all dismissed I will hear no more grievances but will attempt to find out the truth of this serious matter…"

Uther trailed off, distracted by the sound of his youngest son trying to sneak into the throne room unnoticed. Of course he couldn't have picked a worse time to be noticed if he'd tried, but that was just Merlin for you.

"Uh, who's that?" The petitioner looked wild and panicked when he saw Merlin's face, and Merlin saw his.

"That's my son, Prince Merlin," Uther answered right as Merlin spoke upon seeing a restrained Lancelot.

"Father what is going on here?"

The petitioners panicked and Arthur caught the words "didn't know he was no Prince ain't even got no shoes."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Uther ordered infuriated. Why had the petitioners, so sure of their claims at first, begun panicking the moment they saw Merlin? And why did Merlin look ready to actually murder someone.

Merlin went to answer his father's question, but the petitioner spoke first. "It seems we have some grave misunderstanding. Me friends now telling me they don't think that was the knight who killed our friend. Think it's some other knight."

"Oh, this is priceless," Merlin laughed, looking slightly odd to everyone but those who knew the truth. "These bandits came here to accuse Lancelot of murder? Did they happen to mention what they were doing at the time?"

A couple of the 'witnesses' knew the game was up, and fled before any guards could stop them. The others, who'd been grabbed by very confused guards, looked on the brink of tears. (Angry tears though, not 'I'm sorry' tears.) "How were we supposed to know he was a prince! He wasn't wearing no shoes! He didn't look like no Prince! Wouldn't have killed 'im anyway. Just couldn't have him telling no one."

Wow, Arthur had seen some dumb bandits in his life, but never before had he found one that admitted to trying to kill a prince in front of hundreds. That was a whole new level of stupid. "Arrest these men for attempted murder and treason! And release Sir Lancelot."

"I will lead a patrol to go and find his accomplices," Arthur suggested knowing his father was very flustered. Arthur was flustered, and he hadn't been trying to make decisions amid the chaos.

Arthur left, along with the gossiping crowd. Merlin didn't bother trying to sneak out; he might as well face his Father's questions now. The King waited until they were alone to look upon his son, and Merlin felt bad. His father looked so weary, old even. It wasn't fair for Merlin to be putting more stress on the far too busy man.

"What was he saying about you not wearing shoes?"

Of all the things Uther could pick apart from the situation, of course that would be it. He didn't yell at Merlin for being late. Or for not mentioning the attempted murder. He didn't even seem to care about any of it…except for the lack of shoes. "It's nothing. I'm sorry I didn't mention these bandits to you, but to be honest I thought Lancelot and I had killed them all. That's how I first met Lancelot, he helped me fight them off after I stumbled across their haul and they attacked me."

"I understand why you didn't mention the bandits," Uther truly did. "You were ashamed because a prince should be able to defend himself without help and you couldn't. I just don't understand what you were doing walking around the woods barefoot in the first place."

Merlin bit his lip, not sure he could explain the sensation even if he wanted to. "It's just something I do. Something I've always done." That wasn't true; Merlin had only begun doing it since he arrived in Camelot a few months back. "I should go… help Arthur with the search parties."

"I think you should probably stay here," Uther admitted his mind running through all the ways his son, who was truly useless as a fighter but brilliant as an advisor, could die. "They seemed very angry when you ruined their plan to have Lancelot arrested. I suspect the three who escaped will be glad to find you."

Merlin knew he was right but it felt wrong to let Arthur go. He needed Merlin to protect him from people like these. The other knights may have swords, but they didn't have magic. In the end Merlin was the only one who could really save his brother from the true threats.

"Father," speaking of the devil, wow, Arthur looked horrible out of breathe. "It's the guards who were escorting the prisoners. I just found them dead. The bandits have escaped."

Uther cursed to himself before turning to Merlin. "You are definitely staying here."

Lancelot had stopped by Merlin's chambers before leaving with Arthur, to promise his friend that he'll take care of the elder Prince. It didn't make Merlin feel any better though. Lancelot was a brilliant fighter, but if something went wrong… Merlin needed to be there for his brother, helping him, protecting him, yet once again he was under guard in his own room.

"They're there to protect you." _Yeah right_ Merlin snorted thinking about Arthur's words. _And the only way they can protect me is by keeping me from leaving my room. Face it, Father just wants to keep you from running after Arthur._ More than anything, Merlin wished he could just let everyone know about his magic. Maybe then his father would trust him in a fight. Maybe then Merlin would actually be good in a fight. (Because Merlin was much better in a fight when he wasn't trying to make sure no one saw his eyes glow or his lips speak forbidden words.)

Merlin sat down, trying to find something to calm his mind, but nothing came. _No, this isn't going to work._ Merlin decided going over to his window. _You'd think after last time Father would have it locked shut. I even have a rope this time._

Yeah, Merlin had taken to keeping a climbing rope in his room. If Uther had no qualms locking his son up once Merlin figured he'd probably be willing to do it again. And Merlin had been right, so he had no qualms climbing out of his chambers, saddling his horse, and racing to find Arthur.

"You're supposed to be in your room," Lancelot laughed when Merlin caught up to the knight. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you're not?"

Merlin shrugged, smiling, "You know me, Lancelot, never good at following directions. Where's Arthur?"

"Up ahead," Lancelot answered pointing through the trees. "He thinks he found a trail."

Arthur had found a trail, but when he reached its end he was stumped. How could they just disappear like that unless…. "Lancelot, Lancelot I think they've doubled back and headed your way!" When the Prince didn't get a response, he cursed and followed the trail back to where he'd left the new knight. There he found, much to his surprise, two horses. "Lancelot?"

He didn't get a response, which, upon realizing whose horse the second one was, made Arthur curse. "If those bandits don't kill my brother I'm going to do it myself."

The knife to Merlin's throat made it hard to walk, but he managed the best he could. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He should have been paying attention and noticed the bandits following him. They knew he'd lead them right to Lancelot, and now they had the two men who made them look like fools. They were quite possibly the happiest outlaw-fugitive-bandits the world had ever seen. "Think you're so funny, don't ya? Think you can just walk around looking like a peasant. No shoes. Why does a prince need shoes when he can just get gits to carry him? Should have known. Should have known."

"Where are you taking us?" Lancelot, who had a knife to his throat as well, growled. "Just kill us if you will and be done with it."

Merlin scowled, "Really, you don't have to kill us. Please don't encourage them to kill us!"

"Little Prince is scared, ain't he?" one of the bandits laughed. It was a sickening laugh, full of belly, and in an odd way it reminded Merlin of his father's laugh. (Which sickened Merlin even more. Whatever issues he had with his father, Merlin didn't want to think of Uther as an evil bandit.) "Well good, because we are gonna kill you, but only after you explain something to us. Now walk, and shut up."

Merlin and Lancelot did as they asked, both trying to think of a way to escape. Magic would have been the easy option, but with so many people in such a close proximity Merlin was bound to be discovered. And then he'd still die, only at the hand of his father instead of an evil bandit. (Damn it. That was another connection Merlin did not want to make.)

It was the same clearing where Merlin had first encountered the clearing, but the only thing different was the overturned dirt. Lancelot had truly killed one of them, and that was his grave. Merlin found it strange to think of bandits as having the humanity to dig a grave. It was even stranger than thinking of ever honorable Lancelot killing someone.

"Tell us how this branch broke," the bandit growled pointing to the tree. Merlin could see why they were suspicious; his magic had broken it clean off. It was no sort of subtle, and neither were the dozen other signs of Merlin's magic that were scattered about. Magic was never subtle; most people were just daft enough not to notice. "Because I think it was magic. I think you have magic, little prince."

So that was the real reason they'd come to Camelot. Accusing Lancelot of murder was just the icing on the cake. They really wanted to track Merlin down and gain the reward of turning in a sorcerer. For anyone, never mind bandits, they were clever.

Merlin let out a billowing laugh, "Oh you're right nuts. Me, the Prince of Camelot, whose Father banned magic and hunts everyone with it, use magic. That's such a logical assumption, I confess."

"Merlin," Lancelot warned to remind Merlin that they still had five bandits threatening their lives. "Now's not the time for jokes."

"Tell that to them," Merlin continued to laugh looking around at the brilliant bandits. "I mean they're the ones who think I'm a sorcerer. Me, a sorcerer."

The bandits were clearly second-guessing their resolve, as Merlin wanted them too. It was a ridiculous idea, a Prince of Camelot who practiced magic. For once Merlin's father protected his secret because his existence was surprising. Perhaps destiny thought it funny to give Uther a warlock for a son. Probably. If Merlin was destiny he'd have done the same thing.

"Well then, you answered our question," the biggest goon smiled. "Kill them."

Merlin wasn't about to let Lancelot die, not to keep his secret. Eyes glowing gold, Merlin sent branches everywhere knocking the goons who held the knives back. "Don't look so surprised," Merlin laughed trying to avoid Lancelot's eyes. "You asked and I said I was a sorcerer, well warlock technically. Now I use magic and you're surprised? Wow, you really are thick."

The three bandits with a healthy sense of fear, aka those who left before they could be arrested earlier, went to run again, but Merlin's magic caught them. "Look, I don't appreciate you repeatedly trying to ruin my life. Now, I'm not like you. I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to put a spell on you that alerts me whenever you break the law. Then I'll just send my brother after you and he is fond of killing. Oh, and don't even think of telling my father about my magic; he won't ever believe you."

Merlin whispered a few words of nonsense, as no such spell existed, and the bandits scattered a couple literally peeing their pants. They were terrified and wouldn't be trying anything illegal anytime soon.

Speaking of illegal. "Lancelot I…"

"I need you to tell Arthur and your father the truth about my birth." Merlin was glad to find no fear in Lancelot's eyes, only sadness. "Then they will understand why I could not be a knight, not really."

Merlin had no idea what to say. "What? You're leaving? If this is because of my magic, please, don't. It's not… you belong as a knight. More than I belong as a Prince."

"But you are a Prince, a warlock Prince. And you had the honor to risk your life, risk death at your family's hands, to save me. I want to have that same honor, and I cannot while living a lie. When Arthur is King, the rules may change. Warlocks will be free and maybe commoners can be knights. Until then I cannot stay in Camelot, just as you cannot leave. Good luck Merlin, and know I will keep your secret as you kept mine. Magic shouldn't define your life just as birth shouldn't either, but for now, both must set our paths."

Merlin couldn't even find words to offer as Lancelot and he parted ways. The knight was so strange, and so honorable, it made Merlin sad to see him go. Still, he understood that was why Lancelot couldn't continue to live a lie. It had to be tearing him apart on the inside, and Merlin didn't wish that for his friend.

"You know, Father is going to kill you when we get back to the Castle," Arthur told his brother as they approached the gates. "Both for sneaking out, getting yourself captured, and for lying about Lancelot's heritage."

Merlin knew very well his father would be angry, and he had good reason to be. "All I care about is those bandits being gone and everything being right. What punishment can he possibly give me that is worse than training with you once a day?"

"He could make you train with me twice a day."


	5. Episode 5-The Siren

Episode 5:The Siren

"You know, it wasn't very wise of your father to punish you for going after those bandits by making you go on patrol daily," Gaius sighed as he wrapped Merlin's side for the third time in three weeks. "You're getting hurt more now than you did then."

Merlin had offered the same argument, but Uther insisted Merlin wasn't being punished. No, it was an honor to tramp around the woods with a few knights for hours on end. Merlin enjoyed it so much.

Honestly, patrols were Arthur's thing, and paperwork, finances, were Merlin's. Both Princes knew it, but Uther insisted on making them do that which made them miserable.

"Well, the ribs aren't broken, which is good, but I'll talk to your father about keeping you in the castle for a few days. If you keep bruising your ribs like this sooner or later you'll end up in real trouble."

Merlin knew that was true. He also knew his father would not take him off patrol duty. "It's my own fault. I fell off the horse." That's what he got for trying to dodge a hunter's stray arrow.

"Whatever the case, you can't carry on like this," Gaius looked determined enough Merlin actually got his hopes up. Maybe he could return to bookkeeping and Arthur could wander the woods like he enjoyed. "And while you're here, take this potion for Lady Morgana."

Merlin was about to ask what she needed the potion for, when he remembered her mentioning her nightmares. Her nightmare where he and Lancelot had knives to their throats… "Gaius, I need you to be honest with me, have you ever noticed anything…odd about Morgana's nightmares?"

Gaius sighed. He knew sooner or later Merlin would figure it out. "Morgana claims a few of her dreams have come true, and I've seen it happen myself. I believe her to be a seer."

"Morgana has magic?" Merlin couldn't believe it. Not only did the King's son have magic so did his ward? The idea was preposterous, and scary. Uther would be even more willing to kill Morgana than Merlin (and he was already far too willing to kill Merlin.) "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gaius offered his signature look. "The same reason I haven't told her about your magic; it's not my place. Besides, she doesn't really have magic. I don't doubt if she studied it Morgana would be quite capable, but seer abilities are different than regular magic. It is most likely nothing, which is why I haven't even told Morgana."

Merlin was about to yell at Gaius for not telling Morgana the truth, when he realized the Physician's reasoning. If Morgana truly didn't have magic then there was no need to worry her. Merlin knew better than anyone what it was like to live in Camelot with magic. Morgana didn't deserve to have that weighing down on her. No one deserved to have that weighing down on them.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked knocking on the door. Gwen swung it open, and Merlin greeted her with a smile. "Gaius asked me to bring you your sleeping potion."

Morgana forced a smile. "Thank you Merlin. I just wish it worked better." For the first time Merlin noticed the bags beneath Morgana's eyes. She must have already removed her makeup, and without it, she looked terrible.

"Morgana, have you slept at all lately?" Merlin asked sitting on the edge of her bed. (And not even noticing the way Gwen laughed at Merlin and Morgana's familiarity as she left the room.)

The ward shook her head, and sat up in bed. "It's my dreams Merlin…" she trailed off probably knowing it wasn't wise to continue, but wanting to anyways. "Merlin do you remember when I told you about my nightmares?" Merlin nodded. "I said I dreamt of you and Lancelot having knives to your throats. Only a day later it happens for real. And this isn't the first time my dreams have come true either. Sometimes I'll recall whole conversations from my dreams, and, and I once dreamed I was at a knight's funeral, only to wake up the next morning and find out he'd died during the night patrol."

Merlin had never seen someone so terrified, and it broke his heart. Stupid Uther making someone so terrified of magic they as assumed they'd gone insane before they considered they may have a gift. "It's perfectly natural to dream things Morgana, and when similar events happen we imagine they were the same. Coincidences happen; you can't look into them."

"What if they're not coincidences Merlin? What if they're something more what if…what if there is something wrong with me?"

Merlin wanted to go and yell at his father that instant, but instead he just held Morgana's hand. "Morgana, I promise there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your dreams are probably nothing, but if they are something it doesn't matter. Being different wouldn't make you wrong, or evil."

Different, magical- both knew that was what Merlin meant. Neither dared utter the word though, not in Camelot, not in Uther's castle. Magic was worse than treason here, and considering you may have it is too much for someone to bear.

"I'm sure you're right," Morgana forced her smile again, but it ached Merlin's heart. He wanted to tell her the truth, but it would only make things all the worse. Let Morgana have that doubt that made her feel safe enough to breathe. If she got scared who knew what she'd do.

If she got scared who knew what her magic might do? Merlin had almost toppled Ealdor one day when he thought knights were coming to kill him, and he'd been a child. If Morgana truly had magic that had spent 19 years locked inside her, Merlin was terrified to find out what would happen should it suddenly be released.

"Merlin?" Morgana called as the Prince went to leave her alone to sleep. "Have your dreams ever come true?"

No. Merlin might be many things, but he wasn't a seer. Still, he knew the answer that would best comfort Morgana. "I'm a farm boy who has become the Prince of Camelot. I haven't touched a plow in half a year, and my only job during the harvest was counting the bags of grain in storage. Yes, my dreams come true."

"You dreamt of being a Prince?"

No, Merlin never wanted to be a prince. Even now, he kind of hated his life as a prince. He'd been a happier manservant than he was a prince. "No, but I dreamt of having a father and siblings. I dreamt of having a pretty woman who I was good enough friends with I could trust her with my life. Like I said, dreams come true, but not always in the way you expect them to."

"Or fear they will." For Morgana's sake, Merlin pretended not to hear her whispered words as he snuffed her candle and left.

* * *

Why did it always seem to be during petitions that something went horribly wrong?

"I come baring you a gift, your majesty," a man, dressed well, but clearly not noble, stated. "My name is Berdwen and I am a scientist, and have developed a technology that can identify those who have magic. It lets out a sharp burst of sound only they can hear which distinguishes sorcerers from the rest. I give it to you as a gift. Sorcerers destroyed my family, and they must all be brought to justice."

Uther was weary, but the idea of being able to identify any sorcerer was too enticing to him. It was too enticing to everyone, but Merlin. He felt himself grow cold at the thought of his secret being revealed. Should this device really work he'd be dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ah," Gaius cried as Uther turned the machine on. Guards grabbed him, but Uther waved then away.

"I am aware of Gaius's former status as a sorcerer, but that was before it became illegal. He has a royal pardon; let him go."

The guard did, and scanned the room for anyone showing signs of pain. Merlin felt the siren in his head, but it was bearable. Really, it was more of a ringing than anything.

"We do know it works though," Uther pointed out pleased that it had revealed Gaius. "You shall be rewarded greatly for your device and my sons shall lead our knights on raids looking for anyone affected by the noise. How far does it spread?"

The man smiled, "To the edge of the kingdom, sire. Any sorcerer within your kingdom has been revealed. All can be arrested and punished, as they should be."

"Then let the search for those affected begin."

Merlin paced his chambers as Monty packed for their trip. "Are you feeling all right sire?"

The Prince wondered for a second if Monty somehow knew of the screaming in Merlin's head. Then he realized it was just the pacing that worried Monty. "I'm fine. You just know how much I enjoy long trips. We're supposed to check all the inner villages for those showing signs of being sorcerers. It's going to take forever."

"But when you're done all sorcerers will be dead." It sickened Merlin how happy Monty sounded about that. He was a good man, yet, like many good men in Camelot, his flaw was hate. They hated magic, and now dozens would be slaughtered. The Great Purge had started again, and now there were no ways of hiding. With each passing moment Merlin felt worse and worse, and the noise grew. Sooner or later his own magic wouldn't be able to fight the sound and he'd be revealed.

The wise thing for Merlin to do would be to run. He could escape now, flee somewhere far away, yet, he didn't. He couldn't leave Arthur, leave Camelot like that. Besides, he had to help everyone they would arrest for sorcerery. The Prince himself might as well have killed anyone who died while he ran away.

"Merlin," Morgana opened the door wearily, looking even more tired than she had last night. "Can I speak with you before you go? Alone?"

Monty looked between the two, and left to 'go saddle the horses.' Merlin continued to pack, knowing it would make Morgana more at ease if he wasn't looking at her.

"Merlin, my head hurts." She finally admitted, and Merlin looked up from his things. With everything that was going on she'd come to tell Merlin she had a headache? Why?

"Then you should go to Gaius I have to get going Morgana."

She stopped him before he could open the door, and Merlin realized what she meant. "Oh. You mean… You can hear it?" She nodded, and Merlin was impressed by her courage. Here she was admitting she had magic to someone with a sword in his hand. She trusted him that much.

"I've never done magic Merlin. Never on purpose. It's my dreams it has to be. They're magic."

Merlin put a finger to his lips, and brought her further from the door where it would be harder for someone to overhear. "Yes, they are magic. But you don't have to worry Morgana no one is going to find out. You're what Gaius calls a seer, someone who can see the future. You have magic, but that doesn't make you evil. My father is wrong to think magic is evil because it is not; you have to believe me."

Morgana nodded furiously. "I know you're right. I know it's not evil. I'm not evil I promise. I just don't…I don't know what to do! If Uther finds out…"

"He won't care whether or not you're evil; he'll see you dead. Come on, we're going to Gaius's. He can give you something that will give you a fever that way your headache looks like the product of illness not this siren. No one will find out, but you mustn't tell anyone else. Not even Arthur. He won't understand the way I do."

Morgana nodded, and went to follow Merlin before she stopped. "Merlin, how is it that you are so understanding?"

The right thing to do would be to tell Morgana the truth. If she knew they were together in this she might not be so afraid. Yet, Merlin was scared himself. Sure, she wouldn't tell Uther, but he'd never once said the words before. He'd never once admitted it to anyone. Usually people just saw by accident and Merlin prayed they kept quiet. He couldn't bring himself to tell Morgana himself. "I grew up in Cenred's kingdom, Morgana. There magic is legal, and many people use it. Rumor is that King Cenred uses it himself. It's not feared the way it is here in Camelot."

That wasn't necessarily true. Sure, magic was legal, but people were still afraid. There was always the possibility of bounty hunters from Camelot bringing you there for the reward. And even if no one from Camelot ever finds out a sorcerer is in danger. Cenred would use them for his own nefarious purposes should he find out.

Still, it was the answer Morgana needed, and she smiled. "I'm glad then, that Uther sent you away to grow up. I'm not sure what I would have done if you told Uther."

"You would have died," Merlin wasn't going to lie. "But I'm not going to let Uther kill you or anyone else. I'll stop this Morgana, okay?"

The girl barely had the courage to nod.

* * *

"By God _Mer_ lin," Arthur huffed when Merlin finally arrived. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost."

Merlin shrugged it off and mounted Ruger, "Morgana came to speak with me before we left and I noticed she had a raging fever. I had to take her to Gaius." He hoped Arthur's concern for their practical-sister was enough to make him not ask why Morgana wanted to talk to Merlin.

He got what he wished for. "Is she alright?"

"Just a cold," Merlin lied trotting off through the gates Arthur beside him. "She'll be better soon." _Or as soon as this raging noise in our heads stops. If Father never turns it off she'll never get better because sooner or later she'll be discovered and end up dead._

"My name is Prince Arthur and this is Prince Merlin," the Prince's voice was emotionless as he read out the proclamation in their third village. "By order of the King anyone who has been showing signs of agonizing head pain or complaining of hearing a sharp noise within the past day is to be handed over for evaluation and trial for witchcraft."

This town didn't get the words any more than the last two. "How does a headache make you a witch?" an old woman cried out. "I've had headaches since before you were out of swaddling clothes."

"Then you are not a witch," Arthur assured her secretly hating himself. This new crusade seemed ridiculous even to Arthur whose views on magic were bigoted to say the least. "We have a new device that was only turned on today that reveals sorcerers by playing a noise only they can hear. If you have any knowledge of someone hearing this noise then you are required by law to tell us."

Merlin wanted to yell at them not to, but he kept silent in his saddle. Yelling seemed like too much effort. Sitting was too much effort. With each passing moment, the noise got worse and worse. Gaius was probably immobile by now, and he couldn't help but wonder if Morgana's state had been revealed. If Merlin was struggling so much to keep the signs hidden…

"The family has always been weird," one of the villagers told the Princes as he led them towards a house on the edge of town. "But today they just started screaming out of nowhere and locked themselves in." It sounded exactly like they were sorcerers to Arthur, and as he kicked down the door he got his conformation with a bloody sight.

The parents were both dead, and blood oozed out of their ears. A little girl sat in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth her hands over her ears. "It's so loud. Make it stop. Please, make it stop."

Merin felt sick, and he scooped the little girl up. "Look at this ferocious sorceress," he grumbled, loud enough for Arthur to hear. The elder Prince didn't even comment; he knew Merlin was right. This girl couldn't be more than eight.

"Father may be lenient. Her parents probably forced her to do magic." But Arthur was only convincing himself. Uther didn't care how old someone was; if they'd used magic they were evil. Magic corrupted, so maybe this girl was always beyond help. Death would probably be a fairer fate compared to the evil she'd unleash otherwise. "Are there any others?" he finally asked the villager.

They found four others, all who were screaming and crying from the noise, but no more bodies. Whatever had made those two especially susceptible to the sound didn't seem to be affecting anyone else, but Merlin was still worried.

"Arthur, if the noise can kill someone what is to stop it from killing Gaius?" Or Morgana. Or Him. "We need to go back to Camelot and convince Father to turn it off before those with royal pardons end up dead."

Arthur knew his father would rather sacrifice Gaius than turn it off, but he agreed with Merlin. This hunt was so wrong. "This is the last village we're responsible for anyway. We'll find a place to set up camp for the night and then return to the Citadel with the prisoners in the morning."

"Are you feeling alright Merlin?" Arthur asked as they sat around the campfire eating dinner. "You're looking a bit pale."

Merlin forced a laugh. "I'm always pale Arthur, remember? You comment on it almost daily."

"Yes, but especially pale. You're sure you're fine?"

Merlin was so far from fine he couldn't even lie about it. "I'm tired and worried about Gaius. And if he's out of commission who's taking care of Morgana? Her fever was bad."

"I'm sure they'll both be fine," Arthur promised laughing at how much of a girl Merlin could be sometimes. "And you'll see them tomorrow and laugh at how silly you've been. Sleep, I'll take first watch."

Merlin did try to sleep, but the noise was too much. Instead he just sat and listened to their prisoners cries until Arthur 'woke' him up and they switched watch.

Once Arthur was soundly asleep, Merlin wandered over to the cages. A few of the younger ones screamed, but they were hushed. "I promise I'm not here to hurt you," Merlin whispered before casting a spell to make fire appear in his hand. "I'm like you and I'm not going to let my father execute us for who we are." Merlin unlocked the cage. "Go to the village called Ealdor on the border of Cenred's kingdom. There you can find a woman named Hunith. Tell her Merlin sent you and she will help you, I promise."

"The King will kill you for releasing us," an old lady from the second village argued. "Let the young ones go, we have already lived our lives, Emrys. We'll stage a fight, make it look like they escaped despite your best efforts."

Merlin didn't think on what she'd called him, because he was too busy weighing what she said. It was true that he would die if Uther discovered he helped them escape. And if Merlin was head he couldn't help Arthur bring back magic or even free those who were imprisoned in the Citadel. As little as he wanted to admit it, this woman's sacrifice would save many.

Of the twelve they had captured, eight fled to Ealdor. The other four insisted on staying and dying. When he couldn't convince any more to leave, Merlin drew his sword and the 'fight' began.

Arthur awoke just in time to see Merlin fall as a spell burned his side. Charging he ran the old woman through, and, terrified, the other three prisoners returned to their cell.

"I'm sorry," Tears streaked down Merlin's face. "I don't know how they escaped. I tried to stop them but there were too many."

Twelve sorcerers against one Merlin-those odds were impossible. "You did nothing wrong," Arthur assured his brother as he helped him onto a horse. "We need to get you back to Camelot though. You're hurt."

"They just wanted to live in peace," Merlin, who seemed incredibly delirious from blood loss, muttered. "We tore them from their homes."

"And now they will die far from them."

* * *

Merlin passed out right as they crossed the city gates. Arthur sent some guards to deal with the remaining prisoners, and carried his brother straight to Gaius's chambers. Where he found the man lying, sleeping, unmoving. Arthur panicked until he found a pulse, but the physician couldn't be woken. And, to make it worse, Morgana wasn't in there or in her chambers. (Arthur checked.)

"Arthur, I've been looking for you," the King greeted looking more stressed than Arthur had ever seen him. "Why is it that you've only brought back three sorcerers I expected there to be more."

Arthur was too distracted to pay his father the attention he deserved. "There were more, but they attacked Merlin last night and escaped. I would have gone after them but Merlin's injured."

"Oh dear," well, at least Uther cared that much. "And Gaius is out."

"No, he's in his chambers but I can't awake him. What's going on?"

When Uther began to speak, Arthur realized how insane the city had gone in only a day. "Gaius's past has caught up with him. He had to induce a coma on himself to turn the noise off. He worried it could kill him."

"Yes, it is," Arthur thought of the little girl's parents. "Merlin and I found two dead, their brains melted. But who will care for Merlin then?"

Uther considered that for a second. "Get Morgana's maidservant I believe she knows much about healing."

"Where is Morgana by the way?" Arthur asked stopping himself from running to find Gwen. "Merlin said she was sick, but she's not in Gaius's chambers."

Uther turned dark. "Morgana is in the dungeons. Her illness was poorly masked symptoms of the siren. She is a witch Arthur, I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know."

Arthur stood in place as Uther left so unceremoniously. Morgana, a witch? The idea was as preposterous as Merlin being a warlock! Still, in a way Arthur couldn't bring himself to be surprised. It was odd that she'd suddenly gotten a head-ache inducing illness right when the siren was turned on. Still though, it was Morgana. Why hadn't Uther given her the benefit of the doubt? They'd known her since they were children? Surely normal people were still getting headaches, and woman got them often, didn't they?

No, Arthur refused to believe Morgana could have magic, and he'd prove it as soon as Merlin was taken care of.

"Your wound isn't deep," Gwen's voice was harsh from crying, and it terrified Merlin when he awoke. "I'm surprised it even affected you so much; you get much worse from Arthur."

Of course the wound wasn't deep; they'd planned it that way. The only reason Merlin's body had yet to heal itself was that his magic was too busy fighting the burning sound of the siren in his head. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to worry the boy, but knowing he'd find out soon enough. "It's Morgana. Uther's convinced she'd a witch and is having her executed at first light with the others. Merlin what are we going to do he's insane?"

Merlin had known that before he even knew Uther was his father. "I'm going to help her, Gwen, I promise." Merlin sat up, wincing at the pain of his head. He felt ready to fall over and die, and maybe he would, but Morgana would not.

"Merlin, you should be resting, Arthur said you're injured," Uther argued when his son burst into his chambers unannounced. "And you look terrible."

Merlin felt terrible, but the anger in his heart kept him standing. "How dare you! She's practically your daughter and you dare call her a witch and execute her? You're a monster Uther Pendragon! A foul, bigoted monster!"

Uther stood, growling as he did, "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your father and your king! I raised you out of nothing, boy!"

Merlin laughed, completely hysterical. His mind burned and his heart was broken. Uther was no Father, just a monster. "I would have rather you left me to nothing! You made me stay here in Camelot! I never got a choice. I hate it here. I hate you! You and your hatred of magic! I know why Ygraine died. I heard Nimueh that day! You killed your wife to get a son, and then blamed magic. The real evil is you!"

"You're out of your mind, speaking to me this way," Uther couldn't believe the rage that bubbled beneath his mild-mannered son. For months, this fight had simmered, and now Merlin was the raging dragon of his last name. "And I will forgive it because you are injured! Don't you see that magic is evil when they attacked you to escape."

Merlin should have kept his mouth shut, but he was never very good at that. "THEY DIDN'T ESCAPE I FREED THEM. SO LOCK ME UP UTHER PENDRAGON BECAUSE I FREED SORCERERS. I FREED THEM BECAUSE I HEAR THE SIREN TOO. IT BURNS IN MY HEAD LIKE YOUR SOUL WILL IN HELL."

Uther turned away in disgust, "I should never have claimed you. Take him to the dungeons. He will be executed for sorcery at first light with the others."

"How could you do this to us?"

Merlin knew it had to be some time after midnight, as the dungeons were growing colder. His only comfort was Morgana, who sat beside him, curled in a ball, her headache so bad she couldn't even talk.

"Both of you have betrayed us. We gave you a family, how could you do this?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur, heartbreak in both their eyes. It was never supposed to end like this. Merlin couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to freak out like that, but his father, Uther, had gone too far. In the end he'd proven his hatred of magic was more than his love for his children, and Merlin just couldn't take it.

Now though, his head was back on his shoulders. (Except it would only stay that way for a few hours more. Uther could burn the commoners, but he and Morgana, out of respect, had to get the axe. "I'm not a warlock Arthur, and neither is Morgana," Merlin lied. "You have to believe me."

"I'm supposed to believe you? After you told Father that you heard the siren, that you freed the prisoners? Merlin I don't think I can even believe anything you've ever told me, never mind what you're saying now."

Merlin had been thinking for hours of how to get everyone out of this mess, and in that time he realized why it took longer for the sound to hurt him than others. If the device truly tuned into those with magic Merlin should have heard it stronger than the others, but he hadn't. No, the less magic someone had the more they were affected because it wasn't science that revealed them. The device itself was magic, so stronger magic was harder to overcome. Merlin felt stupid for not having realized it right off the bat. "I said I could hear the siren Arthur, not that I was a sorcerer. The siren doesn't reveal those with magic I swear it. I don't know why only certain people hear it but I know we don't have magic. I've never used magic. Morgana has never used magic. Those whom I freed weren't sorcerers either. This whole thing is a fraud to get Uther killing his citizens. You have to listen to me Arthur. I don't care if I die, the things I said were treason and would warrant it, but you have to help the others. Don't let Uther do this to innocents. A headache doesn't make someone a sorcerer; you have to convince the King of that, please, as my brother."

In the half year Arthur knew Merlin, he'd never seen him look this desperate. Every bone in Arthur's body said these people were all innocent and couldn't be put to death. Merlin and Morgana couldn't be put to death.

Yet, if he said so, Arthur would end up chained up until the executions were over. No, he couldn't let anyone know he was trying to save them, or he wouldn't be able to save anyone. So, as much as it broke his heart, Arthur turned away and spoke as he left. "You are not my brother."

* * *

Arthur ran out into the courtyard, unsure whether or not he would make it in time. For hours he'd been searching for something, anything, and now he had his proof. If it only wasn't too late.

"I, King Uther Pendragon, have spent twenty long years trying to rid this kingdom of magic. In all that time I have learned many things, but this is the hardest. No man, woman, or child is beyond the evil influence of magic. So, I've had to be firm. No man, woman, or child is beyond the punishment for it." The Kings voice didn't even quiver as his youngest child was forced onto his knees, chin on the block. "Not even a Prince," Uther growled. "Merlin Pendragon, you are charged with the crime of using magic and enchantments. The punishment for this is death." Uther raised his hand, and the royal executioner's axe went with it. "Let this serve as a warning to all."

"STOP THE EXECUTION!" Arthur's voice billowed into the crowd right as the axe came down, missing Merlin's neck by a hair length. "I have evidence that can prove all the accused are innocent. Father, please, let me present it."

Uther nodded, and Arthur approached, book in hand. "I found this book during a search of Berdwen's chambers. It appears our 'scientist' is actually a sorcerer. I believe a closer inspection of his device will reveal it is enchanted and does not reveal sorcerers, as then Berdwen himself would have been affected."

"Grab him," Uther ordered, despite being unsure. "And bring this device to me."

Uther felt like a fool as he released those imprisoned. The spell was etched right into the device and he'd never even seen it. He'd imprisoned dozens, almost executed his ward and son, all because he believed this man was a scientist and not a sorcerer.

Berdwen, of course, was raging that it was science and that he had no idea where the spell or the book came from, but Uther didn't believe him. The evidence was right there, startlingly apparent, and he had missed it. He almost lost a son because he missed it.

 _Actually,_ he realized noticing how Merlin's eyes didn't even meet his. _I may still have lost a son._

Merlin's head was still ringing, even though the siren was off. His father had been that close to killing him because of magic. Merlin was magic and his father hated him. Oh, Uther didn't know that he hated his son, but he did. He hated Merlin more than anything else.

"You didn't die." Monty's words were simple, funny even, but the malice with which they were said shocked Merlin. "This whole thing and you and Lady Morgana still didn't die. Tell me, how did you convince your brother you weren't a sorcerer? How did you plant that book in Berdwen's chamber from a cell? Did you use magic? I didn't even think magic could do that."

Merlin was backed against a wall, quite literally, and Monty had the Prince's sword in his hand. "Monty, what's going on? What has gotten into you?"

"You think I didn't know about your magic?" Monty's laugh was like ice, cool, slippery, and deadly. "I've spent months by your side watching you; you're not exactly subtle Merlin."

"Monty, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not a sorcerer."

Monty nodded, "Oh, I know, you're a warlock. You didn't learn to use your magic you just had it. I don't care about that, but I did try to use it to my advantage."

Merlin tried to use his magic, but fighting the siren had drained him. He probably couldn't even light a candle at the moment. "You framed Berdwen?"

"Yes," Monty replied with a smile. "And no. He was the sorcerer; I've never done magic myself. I told him how to do the spell of course, and then he did it exactly as planned. Really, it was the best way to get you and Lady Morgana off my list. I never expected your idiot brother to figure it out."

Arthur wasn't an idiot, but he could be thick. To be perfectly honest Merlin was surprised that Arthur figured it out as well. "What list? Monty what are you talking about?"

"I'm a Pendragon," he answered and Merlin was sure he'd gone insane. "I am the son of the daughter of the grandson, of the nephew, of the King of Camelot. And I'm going to be King."

Merlin didn't care about the sword to his throat; he laughed. "You're my cousin three times removed. I can think of seven people who have a better claim to the throne than you, and that's off the top of my head."

"Five actually," Monty smiled as if he wasn't a raging lunatic but just a friendly gentleman. "You remember your cousins Derec and Glenda? I mentioned to them how easy it would be to give you an enchanted token that would have you fight Derec and die then. In the end though, you actually helped me. They both ended up dead instead of just you. Now today both you and Lady Morgana were supposed to die, but now it will just have to be you. I'll deal with her, your brother, and the last two another day. For now though, well, I hated being your servant."

The sword went through the man, but it was the wrong sword and the wrong man. Monty fell to the ground, choking on his own blood, as Arthur's sword stuck out from his back. "I heard the whole thing he said." Merlin hoped Arthur didn't mean the whole thing, whole thing. (But since he wasn't getting arrested for having magic again he doubted it.) "It's a good thing I was coming to apologize."

Merlin wasn't like Arthur. He couldn't just have casual conversations while he manservant who was actually a psycho-killer, lie on the floor dead. "He… he…"

"He was a traitor, and would have killed you," Arthur reminded his little brother clasping him on the shoulder. "Come on, why don't we go for a walk and get someone to clean this mess up."

Merlin was halfway down the corridor before he finally was able to talk. "Thank you…for saving my life…twice in one day."

"It has to be a new record," Arthur laughed trying to make Merlin feel better. It had certainly been a long past couple of days. "But I'd do it for anyone, never mind my brother." Merlin's eyes widened at the word. "That's what I wanted to apologize for, you know. I never meant what I said. No matter what, you are my annoying little brother. I wish I could get rid of you but…"

But he didn't really, because life had been much better since Merlin arrived in Camelot. Arthur was a better person, and he wasn't so alone. "You're such a prat," Merlin laughed.

"Wide mouth toad," Arthur threw back and Merlin was shocked. When did Arthur get clever?

"Well you're a blue-tongued rat."

Arthur looked so horrified, he grabbed Merlin by the neck and whispered in his head, "Yellow slug."

"Well you're an unusable potion."

Arthur laughed, and Merlin did too. Suddenly both Prince's were cracking up, releasing all the tension of the past couple days. "You're such an idiot _Mer_ lin. I don't know why I bother saving you every time."

"It's because of my charming personality," Merlin's smile faded when he noticed Morgana lingering at the edge of the hallway, looking right at Merlin. "I have to go."

Morgana headed into her chambers, and without a word, Merlin followed her in. "Uther just finished apologizing to me profusely for trying to have me killed. Typical that he only regrets it when he thinks the charges were false."

"Morgana, just because you're a witch doesn't mean you should burn. Magic isn't evil. It doesn't corrupt. You've done nothing wrong. You didn't choose this. It chose you."

She looked up at Merlin, and for the first time the Prince noticed that her eyes were emeralds. "It chose us you mean." Merlin didn't say anything, but bit his lip. "Because I don't care what Arthur believes, or what Uther believes. We both know why we could hear the siren. It really did identify those with magic."

"The spell translates to 'a call for the magic of the earth'," Merlin admitted sitting down on the bed. "Yes, it only identified those with magic. And yes, I could hear it because I have magic. I always have since I was a baby."

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands. "What are we going to do Merlin? Next time Uther might not wait 'till first light. Next time we might not make it."

"I don't know Morgana," the Prince admitted letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I've been living here for months knowing that my father would kill me if he found out the truth, and I still don't know what to do. All I know is that we can only hope things change."

"I wish you were the Crown Prince," Morgana whispered into his chest. "Then we'd be free."

Merlin moved so that their eyes were locked together. "I was told once of a prophecy. The prophecy says that Arthur will return magic to Camelot, with my help. Someday we will both be free to be who we really are, I promise you Morgana."

"And what should we do until then?"

Merlin didn't know what they should do, but he knew what they had to do. "We have to play the game. I'll teach you to better control your magic and we'll hide together. We'll protect all those we can and do our best. The night is dark but the sun has to rise someday."

"I pray it is soon," Morgana whispered as Merlin got up to go. He didn't say as much, but Merlin prayed for his father's death too. If that made him a horrible son, well, then so be it.


	6. Episode 6-Mordred

Episode 6- Mordred

The King and his youngest son were barely on speaking terms three days later.

It came as a surprise to nobody. Merlin had said some pretty horrible things to his father, and Uther had almost had the boy killed. Really, Arthur found it surprising the two spoke at all. Especially since neither were really looking to make it up to the other. Both parties were wronged and neither wanted to look past their own anger and find forgiveness.

 _At least Morgana has forgiven Father,_ Arthur sighed at their awkward breakfast. _But I'm not sure Merlin ever will. Or Father him for that matter._

"Merlin," Uther called as the Princes and his ward went to leave. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Arthur hoped his Father was finally ready to apologize, but he doubted it. And from the way Merlin replied, "Yes, sire", he wasn't ready to accept any apology anyway.

What was Arthur going to do?

"There is an encampment not far from the city," Uther told Merlin his voice steady and stoic. "They're known for stealing supplies and causing damage to the nearby villages, but have recently escalated to killing anyone who tries to stop them. I have decided to send out a patrol of knights to eradicate them and have decided you should lead it."

Merlin was so shocked he forgot to be angry. "Me? Lead a patrol of knights?"

"You are the Prince, are you not?" Uther reminded him with a pointed look worthy of Gaius. "And you have been training for half a year it's about time. Arthur was leading every patrol at your age."

Arthur also was more respected and capable than Merlin was, but he didn't mention that. "Very well, sire, if those are your orders."

Merlin left, passing his brother as he went. Arthur then turned around and faced his father. "I heard what you just said to Merlin."

"Don't tell me you're jealous Arthur. It's a simple mission I'm not replacing you."

Jealous? Arthur was terrified for his brother. "Merlin's not ready, and even if he was this would not be the mission for him. There is no camp of bandits. I know exactly where you're sending him and why. It is a mistake, Father. He will not forgive you for this."

"You did not hear him the other day. The boy is soft to magic. Merlin must understand that it is evil and must be destroyed. After tonight he will." Uther's mind was set. Merlin needed to learn respect, and this would do it. "And if you tell Merlin the truth about the mission I will have you thrown in the dungeons, am I understood?"

Arthur wanted to object, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do for Merlin. "Yes, Father, you are understood."

After Monty's betrayal, Merlin was in no rush to get a new manservant. It felt good to saddle Ruger himself, and it helped calm his nerves. Why had Uther picked now of all times to make Merlin lead a mission? Surely there had to be a catch? Perhaps Uther figured Merlin would die on this mission? No, even he wasn't that cruel. Maybe this was an olive branch, expected to help heal their relationship. Whatever the case Merlin knew it was a good opportunity. He'd been working for months to get the knight's respect, and he finally almost had it. With this mission, he could secure his place as Prince.

Merlin looked out at the knights supplied to him. Most were senior knights, the ones whose respect he'd earned the least. He did notice Sir Leon there though, and was glad to have a friendly face. Leon was a good man, and never once questioned Merlin's authority. If the King declared him the Prince then that was enough for Leon.

It was noon by the time the patrol reached the part of the forest where the camp was. "We'll go in around midnight," Merlin told them. "The moon is full so we'll have enough light to see by, but they will be caught surprised. Sir Tomor will take Leon, Hyrion, Dodrik, Mohan, and Guistan around the back to cut off those who try to flee. I will lead the rest of you down the hill into the heart of the camp. Arrest all you can, and make sure not to harm the woman and children. You are sworn to protect the innocent, and that is what they are. Understood?"

The men nodded, and waited for Merlin to turn away for their grins to creep up their faces. They, with the exception of Leon, knew the same thing Arthur did, and had a different idea of how the situation needed to be handled.

"Good," Merlin told them with a nod. "Get some rest now because we'll have to march right back to Camelot with the prisoners afterwards."

The knights went on their way, and Leon found his place by Merlin's side. "You're a good strategist," he complimented. "Maybe even better than Arthur."

Merlin doubted that was true. He literally had half of them surrounding the camp and the other half invading it; it wasn't that complex. Still, the sentiment was nice. "Thank you."

Merlin didn't sleep, but instead sat waiting. In a few hours they'd arrest murders and thieves, and he would prove himself as a Prince. This was the chance he needed, and he'd been given it. Whatever differences Merlin and his father had could be resolved. Merlin couldn't help but want to make his father proud. He couldn't help it. When you spend 18 years thinking your father is dead and then discover he isn't you just can't help wanting to make up for lost time.

"Let's move out," Merlin ordered. "And remember. Arrest those you can and don't hurt the woman and children."

With a final nod from his troops, the young Pendragon charged in the moonlight.

It did not take long for Merlin to realize what really was going on, because the screams weren't just around us, they were in his head. _How could you do this to us Emrys?_

Merlin didn't know what it meant, but he'd been called Emrys by sorcerers the other day. These people weren't bandits and murderers. They were druids. "Fall back," Merlin ordered, but no one was listening to him. They weren't supposed to be listening to him. Uther hand selected them all knowing they'd kill every last druid in sight. This was Merlin's punishment; he had to watch his own kind die.

Sir Hyrion had a druid boy pinned under his sword when Merlin saw him. So much magic flew about that Merlin didn't bother hiding own. He just let the sword in Hyrion's hand burn long enough for the boy to escape. _Thank you Emrys._

Merlin didn't have time to respond to him; he was too busy running about yelling his orders. Even if no one was listening Merlin had to put it out there. He would not allow them to butcher this camp. He would not allow these druids to die.

Merlin went to put out a flaming hut with magic, but found Sir Leon carrying children out of it. "You said not to harm the innocent, and so did the knight's code," Leon told Merlin with a nod before looking around the carnage. "I don't understand how something like this could happen."

Merlin understood. He understood that Uther's hatred caused this. Uther was probably the most terrible person to walk the earth, because he believed to be right. He was so sure that magic and all its users were evil he would destroy all these innocents. That was the true monster.

If there was one good thing about the raid, it was that it ended quickly. Before dawn even broke silence fell amid the woods, and the sky wept. Merlin wept as well, and was grateful for the rainfall that hid his tears. Uther would pay for what he made Merlin do. He would pay for the dozens of bodies that scattered the clearing.

"Gather any prisoners." Merlin's voice was hoarse from the yelling and smoke, but he still spoke the pointless words. (There were no prisoners; just the dead.) "We shall return to Camelot immediately."

None of the knights were surprised by their young Prince's silence on the way back. Uther had told them that Merlin didn't know it was a druid camp. Everyone had known that it was Uther's way of punishing his son.

Merlin was surprised he hadn't known himself, but then again he'd tried to see the good in Uther. He wanted to believe in a Father who wasn't all bad, but now he couldn't. Uther would pay for this; Merlin would be sure of it.

When Merlin arrived back in the city, his words shocked everyone gathered. "Arrest all the knights who accompanied me, with the exception of Sir Leon," Merlin ordered the guards at the gates.

"What do you think you're doing arresting your whole patrol!"

Merlin was folding his clothes when Uther burst into his chambers, so the King didn't see Merlin's smile. "Not the whole patrol, Sir Leon was not arrested. They were knights who disobeyed direct orders from their leader and Prince. The punishment for that in a case like this is one week in the dungeons if I remember correctly." Uther's face went slack at his son's nerve. "You're the one always saying I need to make sure they respect me, Sire, are you not?" Uther opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "That is, unless they were under other orders, from the King per say, in which case they did exactly as they were supposed to and should be released immediately."

Uther saw the trap he'd been backed into. He couldn't leave all his senior knights in the dungeon for a week, not when they'd just been following his orders. Releasing them, though, would mean admitting he had lied to Merlin and ordered the knights to disobey him. Either way he was screwed.

"You had a softness for magic. It will get you killed."

"Funny," Merlin sneered. "Because your blatant hatred got dozens of woman and children killed. If a softness means only one life then I will gladly go with that."

Uther was furious. Not only had his plan completely backfired, his son had completely stopped carrying about respect. Merlin truly hated his Father. "I should throw you in the dungeons."

"Then do it," Prince Merlin dared him eyes wide. "Or execute me, if you wish. I am your humble servant, your majesty, but nothing more." _I am not your son._

Merlin knew he'd pushed Uther too far, but he really didn't care. "Guards!" two came rushing in. "Escort Prince Merlin to the dungeons and release all the knights he ordered imprisoned."

Merlin went willingly, dropping his Pendragon ring on the floor as a final message to Uther. The King had played his card, and now so had Merlin. The game was beginning, and nobody knew which royal would actually win.

* * *

"I brought you some food." It took two days for Morgana to convince Uther to let her go and see Merlin, but in the end, he'd caved. "And a poultice from Gaius to help with the cuts."

Merlin didn't bother to wonder why Morgana knew he'd have cuts from the chains. Uther had clearly thrown his other 'children' down in the dungeons plenty of times before.

"What did you do, Merlin?" she asked sitting as close as the chains and bars would let them. "I've never seen Uther this upset before."

The real question was what Merlin hadn't done. "They were innocent. Druids, magic, it didn't stop them from being innocent you understand that. He set me up, hoping I'd get a taste for killing. What kind of monster does that?"

Morgana didn't know, and it sent a chill down her spine. Uther didn't even know Merlin or her had magic and he treated them this poorly? She didn't have to wonder what would happen if he knew; she'd seen it firsthand.

"I'll talk to him, see if he'll have you released," Morgana suggested, grabbing Merlin's hands through the bars.

The Prince tried to hide the pain as he shook his head. "It won't make an ounce of difference, and you getting stuck down here with me won't make it any better."

Morgana knew that was true, but it hurt to see Merlin chained down here. Since admitting they had magic the two had grown closer, and had begun focusing Morgana's powers. She truly was powerful, if erratic and uncontrolled.

"Get Arthur to come and see me, please," Merlin sighed. "I need to make sure he hasn't gotten himself killed without me." Morgana knew who was always fighting off the bandits whenever they went on hunting trips. She understood that Arthur really couldn't survive without Merlin.

So, she nodded. "I'll see what I can do. He's sided with Uther though." That didn't surprise Merlin one bit. Merlin had seen Arthur side with him too many times to believe. "Why do they hate magic?"

She was speaking so loud Merlin had to look around and make sure no one had heard her. Luckily though, his part of the dungeon was secluded. "Uther's two options are hate magic or hate himself for what happened to Ygraine. Arthur has never known anything else. Remember; it will be different someday."

Merlin kept saying that, but Morgana wasn't sure she could wait for someday.

Merlin was released a week after his imprisonment, having served the same time he wanted the knights too. In a way, it was fitting, but the Prince hardly looked royal when he was released. He still didn't even have a servant to help him, but Gwen and Gaius stepped up to the plate. With his injuries treated and a nice bath, Merlin felt better as he climbed into his bed. He was too tired to even hate his Father at the moment. With a good rest though, he suspected the anger would return.

It didn't. When Merlin awoke the next day, he realized what he never wanted to. Uther was King. Nothing Merlin said or did could change that fact. His only option would be to kill Uther, and that was no option at all. No matter what Merlin wasn't a killer, and he couldn't do it. Plus, then Arthur would be King, and while Merlin had confidence in his brother's ability to be a great king someday he didn't believe in Arthur now. He wasn't even legally an adult by Camelot's laws; he couldn't be King. No, Merlin just had to continue to suffer in Camelot, as would all with magic. Someday would come, but today was not that day.

"Have you come to fling more insults at me?" Uther scoffed when Merlin arrived in the empty throne room.

Merlin shook his head. "I have come to apologize." Uther seemed shocked that his punishment had worked, but pleased. "I said many things to you I should not have. My anger got me nowhere, and I am sorry."

Sorry didn't mean Uther was right. Sorry just meant Merlin was wrong to say the things he did, and he was. It was stupid to lose his temper like that, and got Merlin nowhere. "You felt wronged. I should have apologized for almost executing you, but I let my own anger get the best of me," Uther conceded. "I still find myself concerned though by your feelings on magic. Surely you have seen the harm it causes."

Merlin had seen the harm people with magic caused, and he'd seen the harm people without magic caused. The most dangerous weapon was a corrupted human heart, not magic. Still, Merlin knew the best place for him to help Arthur be a better King, to help all those with magic, was within his father's good graces. "Yes. Magic only brings trouble." It was even true. Magic always led to trouble, but only because of the laws surrounding it.

"Very good," Uther was so beyond pleased it made Merlin sad. He was done with anger; now he was just sad. His father would never love Merlin, not really, because he hated what Merlin really was. And Merlin could never love his father for the same reason. Still, Merlin wasn't one to fight a useless game for long, so he'd concede where he had to. "Then we shall consider the events of the last two weeks the past and move past it."

Merlin wanted that. He hated this constant suspicion, the constant fighting. Arthur was really the fighter, not Merlin. "Of course, Father. I would very much like that."

Uther just liked the way Merlin called him Father. "I think you dropped this," Uther stood up from his throne and walked towards Merlin. When he finally got close enough the prince spotted his Pendragon ring in Uther's hand.

It was touching to know that Uther had kept it on this whole time his son was in the dungeons. Of course it was also kind of scary, considering Uther banished Merlin to the dungeons. It was fitting though, a good way to describe Merlin's relationship with his father. Gently he placed it back on his finger where it belonged. Time and time again Merlin rediscovered he would always be a Pendragon, whether he liked it or not. The ring just reminded him of that.

Gaius kept Merlin from having to train, which left him with plenty of time to wander the lower town. He found himself doing it often; simple spells concealed his identity to those who didn't know him well. Perhaps Arthur would recognize Merlin with his blonde hair and dark eyes, but no one in town did. They didn't look twice as he passed through the streets, still amazed by the city's glamour.

He never had long to explore though, because something always seemed to come up. Today that thing happened to come in the form of a small boy, with dark hair, and blue eyes to rival Nimueh's.

There would have been nothing odd about the boy if Merlin didn't recognize him. It was the druid boy Sir Hyrion had tried to kill, so what was he doing in Camelot?

Merlin went to ask him, but the boy turned, as if sensing Merlin's presence. Perhaps he could sense Merlin's magic; Merlin could sense his. "I'm not going to hurt you," Merlin told him, but the boy took off running towards the forest. Sighing to himself, Merlin chased after him through the winding streets, which only resulted in him getting guards chasing him chasing the boy.

Cursing, Merlin used his magic to topple over a few carts which gave him enough time to make it to the woods. There he dropped the illusion charms, only before discovering he'd lost track of the boy.

" _Please, I just want to talk to you."_ Merlin wasn't even sure if the boy could hear him. He'd never tried to initiate the telepathic communication of sorcerers before, and had no idea if he was doing it right." _Please just talk to me."_

Merlin was about to give up and head back to the Citadel when he saw a tuff of black hair poking around a tree. Carefully Merlin approached the boy who this time didn't run. "Can you hear me in here?" Merlin asked pointing to his head.

The boy was slow to nod, but when he did he spoke telepathically. " _Yes Emrys, I can."_

 _"_ _Why do you call me that, Emrys? The first witch I met called me that as well, but Nimueh never did."_ Speaking inside his head felt odd to Merlin, but the boy seemed more comfortable with it.

Despite speaking telepathically, the boy's movements and expressions showed the conversation as he shrugged. _The High Priestess would not know you as Emrys. She is not a druid. Emrys is your name in the druid tongue."_

It made sense, except for the fact that this strange boy had known who he was without an introduction. Still, Merlin felt like if he lingered on it he might miss out on the answers he desperately needed. _"What is your name?"_

 _"_ _Medraut in my tongue,"_ the boy replied simply, settling down on a log next to Merlin. "Mordred in yours."

It was the first time the boy had spoken aloud, and Merlin found his voice eerie. "Why were you in Camelot, Mordred? It's not safe for someone like you."

 _"_ _It's not safe for you either. Why don't you leave, go live with your own kind?"_ Merlin noticed the boy's deflection, but found himself pondering the question. Really though, there was only one answer and Mordred knew it too. _"You stay for the Once and Future King, don't you?"_

Merlin, who remembered the dragon calling Arthur that. " _Yes, I do. Arthur would never survive without me and the only way for magic to be free is for Arthur to be King."_

 _"_ _I want Arthur to be King too."_

Merlin felt his heart go out to the sad boy. Had anyone else survived the raid? Merlin doubted many did; not with how his knights acted. Even if they had survived the first time around, Merlin suspected his father sent out a patrol to eradicate the survivors. Mordred was doubly lucky to be alive. "I'm so sorry about what happened at the camp. I didn't know you were druids; my father lied."

" _We did not blame you Emrys,"_ Mordred admitted. _"We only feared when we heard of your imprisonment. You are free now though."_

Yes, Merlin was as free as a Prince ever got to be. "Where are you living? I can bring you supplies from the city. It's not safe for you to be going there yourself."

 _"_ _Do not worry about me, Emrys, I will be fine,"_ Mordred looked like he believed it, but Merlin didn't. The boy couldn't have been more than 12; he needed someone to help him.

 _"_ _You could go to Ealdor, in Cenred's kingdom,"_ Merlin suggested knowing his mom wouldn't mind another wayward sorcerer heading her way. _"My mother could take care of you."_

Again, Mordred shook his head. _"I must go Emrys, there is much to be done. We will meet again soon."_

 _"_ _Be careful Mordred."_ Merlin felt like a crappy person letting the boy wander the woods alone, but Camelot was more dangerous for him. _"Call out to me if you need help. I will hear you."_

Mordred bit his lip, nodded, and ran off deeper into the woods. Sighing to himself, Merlin wandered back to Camelot. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation and wondered if a talk with the Great dragon would calm his nerves. Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," the dragon sniggered. As if the dragon didn't know exactly how busy Merlin had been. "You should have come to me and ask about the siren; I could have told you it was magic from the beginning."

Merlin looked at the dragon strangely, "I did come to ask you, but found you unconscious to block out the noise. You've never been helpful; why would I go to you for help?"

"Yet you're here now."

Yes, Merlin was, but he didn't know why. "There is a druid boy named Mordred. My father butchered his whole clan, but I managed to save him."

"You must be weary of this boy," the dragon growled swinging his head about. "There are many universes, and things differ in all. Yet some things do not. Mordred could very well be Arthur's doom; or his salvation. It is up to you to determine which he shall be."

Oh great. Like Merlin didn't have enough responsibilities already. "How do I do that?"

"I have seen the Prince growing into a better man because of your presence," the dragon reminded. "As has the Lady Morgana. Perhaps it is possible for you to do what so many other versions of yourself has not. Perhaps you can ensure Arthur does not fail at his destiny because of this boy."

Merlin didn't understand the dragon's talk about alternate universes, but he did understand the point. Only he could determine whether or not Mordred would be a threat to Camelot. How though? There was no middle ground option that required Mordred going far away from Camelot. Either he was around and saved Arthur, or he was around and killed Arthur. How was Merlin supposed to figure out the answer then?

"Fear not, little Prince, I have faith in you. Turn to the Lady Morgana for help. Your success with her may guide you with Mordred." Merlin didn't get a chance to ask for any more guidance as the dragon took off and flew away leaving a very, very, confused warlock in his wake.

* * *

Merlin was on his way to meet his father when he heard Mordred's call. " _Emrys. Emrys please help me!"_

He'd end up in trouble, again, for it, but Merlin didn't really care. Mordred clearly needed help and he wasn't going to let the boy get hurt. Another week in the dungeons would be a small price to pay for the boy's life.

The woods were silent, too silent for Merlin's liking. He called out to Mordred, both telepathically and aloud, but got no response. Something terrible had to have happened. If he was too late Merlin would never forgive himself. He should have made the boy go to his mother in Ealdor. He should have known something like this would happen.

Merlin was frantic by the time he found the boy sitting on a log in the woods. There were no threats to be seen, and the boy didn't even seem harmed. "Mordred, what's going on?"

There were tears in the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry Emrys, but I had to. Arthur is the Once and Future King. He'll set things right. I had to do it."

It didn't take long for Merlin to realize what it was, and he grabbed the boy tightly. "Who is going after my Father? Tell me!" Mordred shook his head frantically, tears streaming down his face. "Mordred, you call me Emrys. You say I'm your savior. You have to trust me. If Father dies because of magic Arthur will never change the laws. I have to save him."

"It's the High Priestess," Mordred finally cried, and Merlin let him go shaking. Of course, it would be Nimueh. The witch had been quite for too long; Merlin should have known it wouldn't last. "She said Arthur will be a good King."

Merlin nodded, mounting his horse quickly. "He will be, if I can stop Nimueh in time. Thank you Mordred for trusting me." It had to be hard for him, considering Merlin was responsible for his whole clan's death. "Now you need to go."

Mordred called after Merlin, but the Prince was riding too fast. Nimueh had wanted him out of the way, and Merlin couldn't let her have what she wanted. He had to save Uther, if not for his sake for Arthur's. His brother wasn't ready to be King. It wasn't time.

Arthur was getting really sick of evil sorcerers. He and Uther had been eating lunch together, trying to ignore Merlin's absence, when the sorceress broke down the doors, revealing the dead guards around her. While the Prince didn't recognize her, Uther did, and drew his sword as he spit out the name "Nimueh".

"Look at the little Prince," Nimueh laughed disarming them easily, and using magic to make them immobile. "Almost looks like he was worth the price." Arthur didn't know what price she was talking about, but he didn't care. All his focus was on breaking the spell that held him in place and stopping the witch. "And you Uther… well don't you look well. I think it's about time I rectified that."

Uther struggled against his magical bonds the same as Arthur, but the fire in his eyes burned. "The guards will be here soon. You will be stopped."

"By guards?" Nimueh laughed slamming the doors shut with a flick of her hands. "No guard is going to stop me from killing you Uther Pendragon. Your savior is far away this time, and I will enact my justice. You have been tried by the gods of the Old Religion, and you have been found wanting. Your crimes include murder, and blasphemy. The only punishment is death."

Nimueh started chanting in an ancient language, but as she did, Merlin burst into the room sword in hand. Arthur expected the spell to affect him as well, but Nimueh didn't even seem to notice him. Not until Merlin ran the sword through her chest.

The sorceress turned, howling, but seemingly unharmed. "You think your puny mortal blade can hurt me?" The trio stood in horror as she pulled the sword right from her chest. "I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion! I hold the power of life and death in my hands! I cannot be killed by a sword! Not even by you."

Arthur watched as Nimueh sent a blast against Merlin, flinging him against the wall like a rag. He landed with a sickening crack, and didn't move. Arthur called out to him, screaming hysterically, but there was no response.

"YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" Arthur howled struggling more than before. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Nimueh laughed, "You, Arthur Pendragon, do not have the power. I believed your brother did, but look at his useless form. He's better off dead than a prince here anyway."

"Kill me if you must," Uther hissed, no tears for his lost son to be found. "But leave Arthur alone."

Nimueh smiled, "Oh I intend to. I have no quarrels with him. The gods have judged him worthy. You on the other hand."

She began muttered her strange words, and a powerful light formed between her hands. Fury rose up beneath Arthur as he realized he was completely powerless. This witch could not be stopped. She'd already killed Merlin, and now… and now…

Arthur fell forward as the spell on him broke. Without wasting a second's thought, he ran towards Nimueh who sent him flying. Arthur landed with a thud, and as the world went dark he wondered if maybe he'd at least see Merlin on the other side.

Merlin was not on the other side. Well, he was, but just the other side of the room biding his time. Beside him stood a cloaked figure, whose face could not be seen. The figure spoke words that chilled Uther to the bone, and then suddenly the King was unconscious as well.

"How dare you go against me," Nimueh screamed, knocking Mordred's cloak off. "I wanted him alive to see our god's justice!"

Mordred's steely-blue eyes met hers. "I do not have faith in the gods," Mordred declared before reaching his hand over to help Merlin up. "I have faith in Emrys."

Nimueh had assumed the warlock dead, but was shocked to find him perfectly alive, eyes flaming gold. She sent the spell she intended for Uther against him, but Merlin swatted it away like a fly. He didn't even need to utter a spell. The sheer rage within him sparked every candle to life, and sent raging fire towards Nimueh. She had no power to stop it, and let out a final billowing scream as she perished into the flames.

"I am glad to see you're alright," Uther's words didn't hold much weight to them, but Merlin didn't mind. He didn't really need a Father; a King was enough. "Tell me again about this sorcerer who killed Nimueh."

Merlin tried not to show his annoyance. Uther had Arthur hunting 'the man in the cloak' not to thank but to kill. How typical. "He just wore an emerald green cloak. I couldn't see much else."

Uther nodded, "Very well then. I will continue the search. If you remember anything else send word with your manservant. You need your rest."

Really, Merlin didn't. Sure, half the bones in his body had been broken when Nimueh tossed him, but they'd healed already (not that he could tell anyone that.) The magic Merlin used to kill Nimueh was the same magic that had healed his injures. If that did not go to show how magic was just a double-edged sword then nothing would.

"Arthur."

It was only Uther's greeting as he left that made Merlin realize his older brother had entered the room. "Arthur, to what do I owe this splendid visit?" Merlin asked as Arthur's eyes followed the cast on Merlin's ankle. (Well perhaps he wasn't fully healed, but really a broken ankle does not count.)

"Well I was just talking to Sir Hyrion." Oh shit. "And he said something particularly odd."

Merlin pretended not to know what Arthur would say next. "Did he? What could he possibly have said?"

"Well he said that there was a druid boy you stopped him from killing during the raid." Merlin didn't bother pretending that wasn't true; he felt no shame there. "Yet he seemed sure that he'd seen that same boy leaving your chambers last night. Now I told him that was impossible because the only boy who would be leaving your chambers was your new manservant, what was his name again?"

Merlin bit his lip as he spoke. "Oh, Mordred. Surely you're not saying that he could possibly be a druid. Now that would be ridiculous."

"Oh yes," Arthur smiled wanting to strangle his idiot little brother. "Especially considering how magic is illegal in Camelot."

As if Merlin didn't know that. "Not all druids practice magic you know, and if Mordred was a druid, which obviously he isn't, surely I wouldn't have taken him into my service if I didn't know for sure he didn't practice magic. Especially after my last manservant, who I'll remind you Father picked out, tried to have our whole family tree last out."

"Oh surely you'd be careful," Arthur smiled patting Merlin's hurt leg for emphasis. "And if you trust the boy then so do I. Granted he's a little young, but since he probably weighs more than you I think it will be alright."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur accepted that Mordred was a druid who didn't use magic. As long as Arthur didn't know that Mordred did use magic he'd be all set. "Don't you have a cloaked sorcerer to be searching for?"

Arthur hit Merlin's injured leg again as he set out.

"I knew my staying here in Camelot was a bad idea."

Merlin hadn't even see Mordred come in, but figured he'd overheard the whole conversation. "Well I prefer to have you here and since I'm the Prince, and Emrys as you like to remind me, I think that makes it my decision."

Mordred smiled; no one ever wanted him around before. "Oh yes, sire, your choice. I would hate to cause a familial rift, that's all."

Merlin doubted that would ever happen. "Just be careful, okay? Arthur doesn't believe that you're defined by your upbringing but if he discovers you do have magic he will report you to the King. I promised you we'd train together with the Lady Morgana, but don't use your magic for chores, that's all."

"Of course Emrys, I never would," Mordred replied, his eyes flashing gold at the words. "Oh, and your bath is ready."

What had Merlin gotten himself into?


	7. Episode 7- The Coin

Episode 7- The Coin

* * *

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and it's dominions according to the statues, customs, and laws laid down by your forebears?"

Uther's words vibrated within the breast of his son as Arthur replied solemnly, "I do sire."

"Do you promise to exhibit mercy in justice in your deeds and judgments?"

Merlin wondered if his Father had pledged these same words, and later repented them. At least he believed that Arthur meant them. "I do sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot now, and for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service. And to the protection of the Kingdom and its peoples."

Arthur's hands felt sweaty as the clasped around the gold bar. It was all worth it though when his father placed the new coronet, the one made for the Crown Prince, on his head. "No, being of age, and heir apparent, you should henceforth be Crowned Prince of Camelot."

Merlin was the first to begin clapping for his older brother. Everyone quickly joined in to congratulate the Prince. Really, he hadn't done anything. He was twenty-one now, that's all. Still though, he deserved the title. Not just because of his blood, but because he'd already risked life and limb for the service of the Kingdom. Arthur was the King Camelot deserved, and today made it official that once Uther died Arthur would be that King.

"So, does this mean you get to be a bigger prat now?" Merlin teased his brother as the feast commenced. "Or are you the same prat with a bigger crown?"

Arthur flicked Merlin's own, smaller, coronet. "I don't know, are you going to be more of an idiot next month when you turn 19?" If Merlin's grin said anything then yes, he would be. "I'm just glad to be officially of a higher status than you again."

Merlin laughed at that, leaving his brother to go and speak with Morgana. "I had a dream last night," she admitted and Merlin tensed up. "No, not like that, but I wish it was. No I dreamt that instead of just being the Crown Prince today Arthur was crowned King."

The words were almost treasonous, so Merlin was glad for the feast's noise. "Someday Morgana, I promise you someday."

She nodded. Merlin kept saying someday, but really she didn't feel like she could wait any longer. Things were better now that she, Merlin, and Mordred snuck down to the dragon's cavern to train, but they were still hiding in a cave! All she wanted was for her magic to be free. For all those with magic to be free.

"More wine, my Lady?"

Mordred stood before Morgana, pitcher in hand, and looking a bit too flushed for the woman's licking. "Mordred, have you been drinking that wine or only serving it?" The boy was barely twelve, and he was working. Now was certainly not a good time to be drinking.

"I only had a glass," Mordred hiccupped with a smile, his eyes flashing gold as he did. "Really I'm fine."

Morgana, who's taken to the boy like any mother, ushered him to the door. "Your drunk, and your 'friend' knows it. Go back to your chambers this minute."

"But I'm supposed to be serving tonight, and Gaius will want to know why I'm back early."

Wow, Mordred had to be really drunk not to notice his guardian/physician standing on the other side of the room. "Just go to bed Mordred. I'll tell Merlin what happened and you can apologize to him in the morning. Just be lucky you're not Arthur's servant or he'd throw you in the stocks, now go."

Mordred drooped off annoyed as Morgana rolled her eyes and went to tell Merlin of their little problem. Honestly, the boy was trouble. In the past two weeks he'd accidentally revealed Merlin's ankle being healed (which got Merlin in trouble for 'lying to keep out of training), got himself thrown out of the kitchens, and stained Arthur's favorite shirt (how it got in Merlin's room in the first place, Morgana didn't want to know.)

Really, the boy was almost more trouble than he was worth. But only almost, because Morgana and Merlin were both happier with him around. M3 as Gaius had taken to calling them "and not for your names either. Because all you do results in magic, madness, and mischief". It was no wonder the physician was going even grayer since he took Mordred on as his ward.

"Mordred is drunk," Morgana told Merlin rolling his eyes. "And his friend came round so I sent him to bed. I wouldn't expect him to come and wake you up in the morning; he'll probably be too hung over."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Maybe he should be harder on the boy, but that was all Mordred was, a boy. He'd never lived in a city before, and probably had never even had wine. Really, it was the Prince's own fault for not watching him better. "I'll speak with him about it tomorrow then. Go, enjoy the party. He'll be fine."

Morgana knew that was true, but she couldn't help but worry. Mordred was young and not used to hiding his magic. Her biggest fear was waking up one day to the sound of smoke and discovering it was Mordred on the pyre. If he was discovered, not even Prince Merlin or Lady Morgana would be able to save him. Uther hated magic too much.

"I promise he'll be fine," Merlin told her again before hearing Arthur calling him. "I better go see that the 'Crown Prince' wants."

Arthur was receiving gifts, and wanted Merlin to hold them for him. Typical. Almost a year later and his brother still treated Merlin like a servant. "What a beautiful… coin," Arthur smiled trying not to insult the serving girl who'd given it to him. It was a gold coin, and really had probably cost her many wages. For her, a stranger, to give him anything at all was so kind Arthur didn't care what the gift was. "Here, Merlin, take the coin."

Merlin went to grab it, but it fell from his hand. Cursing, both Princes reached down to grab it, and did, but only after conking their heads against each other. And that was where everything got so terribly confusing.

Merlin awoke to the sight of his brother's manservant, George, leaning over him. "Your highness, you're awake." Merlin nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes confused. Last thing he remembered was touching the coin. "I'll go get Gaius to check you over."

"What happened?" Merlin croaked his voice sounding odd when it left his head. "Did I pass out?"

George nodded, heading for the door. "You and your brother both. I'll be back with your breakfast after I get Gaius."

Merlin wanted to argue that he was fine, but he didn't. He could ask Gaius how Mordred was doing; obviously the hangover had been bad if George was taking care of him and Arthur this morning. Poor blokes.

"Ah sire, it's good to see you're feeling better. We were worried after you two passed out last night," Gaius greeted as Merlin's head swirled. He'd just realized what was so odd about his room.

"Gaius, why am I in these chambers?"

The physician gave him a look as he sat down on the bed. "You must have hit your head when you fell. These are your chambers after all sire."

Merlin let out a laugh, "I think I'd know if my and I swapped chambers. And why are you calling me sire you never do that."

Gaius stood up, looking at Merlin as if the boy had gone completely insane. "What on earth are you talking about? These are your chambers, have been since you were a boy."

No, Gaius was the one who needed his head checked. "I haven't lived here since I was a boy. I've not even been here a year! I grew up in Ealdor, with my mother, your former apprentice!"

"Merlin?"

Finally he was getting somewhere, "Who else would I be? Of course it's Merlin. So why am I in Arthur's chambers, and why are you calling me Arthur."

Gaius didn't seem to have the words to respond, so he only found the lightest mirror and moved it so Merlin could see his reflection. Except it wasn't his reflection he saw, it was Arthur's. Looking down at his hands Merlin realized they weren't his hands; they were Arthur's. "Oh gods, I'm in Arthur's body!"

* * *

"We need to find Arthur, me," Merlin ordered sitting up and finding his clothes. "Before he speaks to someone. He's got to be freaking out about now."

Gaius palled, "Oh no. Mordred was on his way to Arthur's chambers when I last saw him. He wanted to apologize for his 'friend' showing up last night." Merlin wanted to throw his head against the wall. Actually, it was a very tempting thought, because surely Arthur's thick skull would protect him.

It was a disaster. Any minute now Arthur was going to discover Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana's magic. "Does Arthur have magic if he's in my body?" Merlin asked before trying to cast a spell and watching nothing happen. "Oh great, I don't have my magic because it's back in my body with Arthur. Fantastic."

It didn't take long for Merlin to find Arthur (himself?) The elder prince was bumbling around, unsure how to use the gangly body. "Merlin, is that you?" he hissed upon seeing his own face. Merlin nodded, and Arthur sighed in relief. "What's going on?"

Gaius, gasping for breath, caught up with the two princes. "It appears some sort of spell has put your consciousnesses in each other's body," he explained, looking as if he on some level found it amusing. "Powerful magic too for it to affect you both." Powerful for it to affect Merlin he meant. His own magic made it harder to be enchanted; he learned that a long time ago.

"We need to tell Father," Arthur declared. "But nobody else. And try to avoid people the best we can."

It was as sound a plan as the two Pendragons ever got, so they stumbled along to the throne room. "Your ankles are terrible Merlin," Arthur huffed, trying to keep them from collapsing in on himself. "Are they why you're so clumsy?"

Merlin nodded. Yeah, they'd go with that. "So this is what it feels like to be fat," Merlin muttered pretending Arthur wasn't standing right there.

"I'd hit you, but then I'd bruise myself so count yourself lucky," Arthur warned, his eyes bright. Despite the situation, the two brothers still found it easy to abuse each other. "Besides, anything is better than being a scrawny git like yourself."

Merlin may have been eating properly since coming to Camelot, but he was still scrawny. "I'm not a git," he finally argued. "And if I was it's better than being a prat."

"Girl."

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

At Arthur's last words, Gaius threw his hands up in exasperation. "Honestly boys you'll drive me mad. Did you forget that you're under the influence of powerful magic?"

"Magic?" Of course Uther would be rounding the corner at that very moment. How incredibly typical. "What is this I hear about magic."

Suddenly the boys were both finding it hard to form words, leaving it up to Gaius to tell the King what happened. "It appears there was more to their collapse last night than hitting their heads. Arthur claims to be Merlin, and Merlin claims to be Arthur. They've swapped bodies."

"Sorcery," Uther declared as if that wasn't blatantly obvious. "Are you two alright?" Both boys nodded. "Good. We need to figure out how to reverse this spell."

Gaius nodded, "I'll look into it immediately."

"As for you two, it's best no one beyond us four hear what is going on. For sorcerers to so easily bewitch you would reflect poorly on the Kingdom. Return to your chambers and feign illness. I'm sure Gaius will tell us as soon as something comes to light."

Arthur and Merlin both groaned inwardly at being confined to their chambers. "Could we at least got to Gaius's chambers and help look?" Merlin suggested not wanting to do nothing. (And wanting to make sure Arthur didn't notice the magic flooding his body.)

Uther considered it, but nodded. "Very well. Let me know if you discover anything."

Merlin and Arthur went on their way, but Uther held Gaius back. Once the boys could no longer hear, he spoke into the physician's ear. "I want you to keep a careful eye on them both. If this sorcerer has done something to them we would not want a threat to Camelot to go unnoticed."

"I will make sure they are in their right minds, if not in their right bodies," Gaius promised before the King let him go and follow after the Prince's. By the time he got to his chambers, Gaius discovered both boys were already buckled down in his books trying to find something that had to do with a body swap.

"Gaius, I can't find Merlin anywhere," Mordred's voice flooded the chambers as the boy entered. "Oh, Merlin, there you are. What are you doing here I went looking in your chambers but you weren't there."

Merlin looked to Arthur, and the elder Prince remembered no one, not even Mordred, could know they'd swapped bodies. "Gaius wanted Arthur and I here, so he could make sure our dim witted minds weren't hurt last night."

It didn't sound at all like the kind of thing Merlin would say, and once the boys turned their backs Mordred flashed his eyes gold and saw the spell settled on them. He was about to cry out, but Merlin, in Arthur's body, spun to face him. "Mordred, can I speak with you for a moment," Merlin asked dragging the boy up to his chambers.

"Emrys, how did you get into Arthur's body?" Mordred questioned, trying to hide what a disaster his room was. (Merlin didn't mind. The week it had been his room it looked much messier.)

Merlin just shook his head, "I told you not to use that name while in Camelot. People know of the prophecies and I like my head, especially while Arthur is in it."

"How does that even happen though?"

Merlin didn't know. "That's what we're trying to find out, but you can't tell anyone. Not Morgana. Don't even go back down there and look like you know. As far as Arthur knows you think I'm Arthur alright?" Mordred nodded. "Good."

"What's it like being in Merlin's head?"

It appeared Gaius and Merlin were going to have to deck it out for who could kill the boy first.

"What happened to the no telling anyone, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur wasn't as angry as he looked, but Merlin didn't know that. Luckily, Mordred stepped in for his idol.

"Merlin just figured you two could use a servant on your side, considering you don't even know how to dress yourself…your highness." Mordred wasn't bold the way Merlin could be, but he was as stupid.

Luckily, Arthur's increasing anger was targeted at his brother, and not the servant. "Oh yes, that's definitely the case. And I'm sure Father will love that excuse."

"Please don't tell him Arthur," Merlin was practically begging, and it made the older Prince proud. "You know how poorly things go when I disobey him."

That stopped Arthur dead in his tracks. It had barely been a month since Merlin was locked in the dungeon for his insolence. Arthur didn't want that happening again. "Fine, but if you start telling Morgana next we're going to have a problem on our hands."

"Tell me what Merlin?"

Of course she would be standing outside the door. Of course. "Um, nothing. Tell you that we're not feeling well. We wouldn't want to worry you."

"Merlin, you're usually a much better liar than that. Actually, you sound a lot like Arthur right now." Mordred's grin told her the rest, and Morgana couldn't help but laugh. "You are Arthur, aren't you? You two swapped bodies."

Arthur slunk in his chair defeated. "Soon enough the whole Kingdom will know it seems." He always was melodramatic. "Never mind. If you all must know you can help us find some way to reverse the spell."

 _"_ _Merlin, can you hear me?"_ Merlin's blonde head swiveled at Mordred's voice. He tried to send back a reply, but without magic he could only hear. _"I'm going to go talk to the Great Dragon. Perhaps he knows something."_

Normally Merlin would have reminded Mordred the dragon only offered riddles, but he just nodded and looked towards Morgana. Mordred got the message though. "Why don't Lady Morgana and I go look in the main library while you three look here," Mordred suggested running out before he could get approval.

"That manservant of yours might just be more useless than you were," Arthur sighed flipping the book open. "And that is saying something."

Merlin agreed though. "Mordred is young, and I don't need a good servant. I like having him around, and that is what matters. It's why you kept me around."

"I didn't have time to fire you," Arthur scoffed knowing it wasn't true. He'd fired plenty of servants in under a week that was for sure. "Now shut up Merlin and read."

Merlin let out a laugh, Arthur's laugh, and it was odd enough for them all to settle back down to work.

"How could sneezing put us back in our own bodies?" Arthur thought the idea was ridiculous, and though he didn't admit it, so did Merlin. Sneezing would not help their predicament, but it had to be tried. All day they'd searched and this was the only reference to body-swap spells they'd found. Only a fool wouldn't give it a chance. "It's ridiculous."

Gaius gave Arthur a look, "Be that as it may it's our only option. It's just a little pepper sire." Arthur knew that, but he hated getting pepper up his nose. It was the most uncomfortable feeling, and always made his nose burn. Maybe it wouldn't do the same to Merlin's nose, but it still wouldn't be pleasant.

Since they had to do it at the same time, Merlin counted to three, and he and Arthur threw their heads back and let the pepper fall in their nostrils. Within a second the brother's sneezed, and a vase shattered.

"What was th— achuu!" Arthur sneezed again, and now the window went. Merlin hadn't even considered this possibility and was immediately regretting it. "Achuu." All the glass in the room shattered, including the leech tank, which sent the creatures flopping on the floor. "That… that was magic. I know that was magic. There is a sorcerer." Even Arthur wasn't that dumb. "No, it happened every time I sneezed. This isn't possible. I don't have magic. I can't be doing this. Except…"

Gaius felt himself standing to move in front of Merlin as Arthur stood to make his accusation. "I don't have magic, but if this body did… You. You're a sorcerer."

Merlin was going to die.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what came over him, but he hit Arthur with the butt of his sword. "Merlin!" Gaius cried horrified. "What have you done!"

The younger prince didn't know what to say. "You saw his face! He was about to fun and tell Father I had magic! Uther would have killed us both not caring who was in what body! I couldn't just let him go!"

"But hitting him with his own sword?" Gaius bellowed realizing how much worse Merlin had just made this. "Did you consider what would happen when he wakes up? Now he'll think you have something to hide."

Did Gaius really just say that? "Something to hide? Of course I have something to hide! I'm the Prince of Camelot and have magic! I'm always hiding!"

Gaius's look softened when he remembered how young Merlin really was. He wasn't even nineteen, and had far too much responsibility. "But Merlin, when Arthur wakes up he'll remember you attacking him. It will only confirm his suspicion that you're an evil sorcerer."

Merlin realized that, now, but it was too late. The stupid pepper had thrown everything out the window. "We need to find a way to switch us back. Then…then I'll run. I'll go somewhere Uther can't find me. I'll be alive and so with Arthur. It will be for the best."

Gaius wished he could offer the boy more hope than a life of banishment, but he couldn't. The other option was death because Merlin was right. Arthur would have just told the King. They didn't know each other well enough; Arthur would never trust Merlin knowing what he did.

"I'll give him a powerful sleeping potion," Gaius assured him, rubbing Merlin's shoulder softly. "It will give us time to find a way to switch you back."

"We might know how to switch you back!" Mordred yelled running into the room only to find his master's eyes wet. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin was trying too hard not to break down, so Gaius spoke for him. "Arthur discovered Merlin's magic, and we had to knock him out. It seems like Merlin will not be able to stay in Camelot after we've switched them back."

"I'll go with you," Mordred and Morgana's outbursts were so immediate they shocked themselves.

Merlin shook his head, "You belong here in Camelot. You would hate exile."

"I'm only in Camelot because of you Emrys," Mordred whispered, squeezing Merlin's hand. "I'm only alive because of you. Wherever you go I'll follow. We could find another druid clan they'll be glad to take us in. Everyone will be glad to know Emrys."

Living with the druids didn't sound too bad, but Merlin turned towards Morgana. "You can't come. Father will think I kidnapped you and come after us. You belong here in Camelot; you said yourself it's been your home for longer than anywhere else."

Morgana's eyes didn't move from Merlin's (which, despite being Arthur's were the same color as what Morgana was used to seeing. For a minute she could imagine Merlin was still in his body.) "For years before you came I had dreams, nightmares, and I knew there was something different about me. I thought there was something wrong with me. Then you came and admitted your magic, and have taught me how to use mine. Camelot was my home for a long time, but I'm only 18. I have a life ahead of me, and wherever you go will be where that new life is."

It was such a powerful statement; Merlin didn't even know how to fight it. Instead, he just gulped. They couldn't worry about that now, not when they still had the body-swap issue to deal with. "You said you know how to change us back?"

Mordred nodded, not looking nearly as excited as he was before. "Kilgharrah said that it was most likely a cursed object that did this. What were you two holding when it happened?"

Merlin tried to look back, and once he did he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. "There was a serving girl. She gave Arthur a coin and when we both grabbed it…"

"I suspect the girl probably grabbed the coin after you two fell unconscious," Gaius admitted stroking his chin. "Which means you'll have to go out and see if you can identify her. Remember, everyone must think you're Arthur."

Merlin nodded, "So walk like I own the place, notice nothing going on around me, and generally be a prat? Sounds easy enough."

Lots of things sounded easy, but Merlin soon realized they weren't. For one, Arthur had never been to the kitchens in his life, so when Merlin went down there to look everybody stared. "I am looking for a woman," Merlin spoke in his best Arthur voice. "She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a scar above her eye."

"You'll want Norabella, your highness," one of the kitchen girls muttered looking down. "But she ain't done nothing wrong, I swear it. She's a good girl."

Huh. A troublemaker being described as a good girl; Merlin had never heard that before. "Can you tell me where I could find her? The kitchen girl bit her lip, clearly split between loyalty to her friend and loyalty to the Prince. "I assure you she will be questioned fairly. If she is innocent as you swear no harm will come by her. You have my word."

That seemed to ease her mind enough to loosen her lips. "I ain't seen her all day but she words down in the laundry room. Probably there."

Merlin thanked here, before heading to the laundry room. One glance inside and Merlin found the witch folding none other than Merlin's own pants. She looked up when Merlin cast a shadow over the room. "Your highness," the glint in her eyes told Merlin everything he needed to know.

"Come with me," Merlin ordered, and, much to his surprise, she obeyed. No fighting, no magic, just respect. Of all the things to happen that day, this probably surprised him the most. "You know who I am?" Merlin asked once they were out of the other's earshot.

Norabella nodded, "You're Prince Merlin. I'm very sorry Emrys for any trouble I've caused you, but I had to do it. The Crown Prince will be King soon. He needs to know what it's like to live with magic. I promise I was gonna give you the coin to reverse the spell. I just wanted him to see what it was like being us."

"You're a druid?" Merlin didn't even need her nod to know. "I can see you did not intend to cause trouble, but Arthur has discovered my magic. Once we're returned to our proper bodies I'll have to leave Camelot or face execution."

The girl's face fell to horror, "Emrys, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

Merlin nodded, "I know. You were trying to do a good thing…good things just don't always work out the way we want them to." Merlin had done lots of good things in Camelot, but here he was forced to leave. "Just let me have the coin before any more damage is done."

"I'm so sorry Emrys," she sobbed handing the coin over. "I never meant to…"

Merlin nodded again as he took the coin and walked away. Intentions didn't matter here in Camelot, not when magic was involved. Uther saw it as evil, and right now so did Arthur. Maybe someday that could have changed, but not now. Not now that Merlin had to leave.

"The dragon once said we're two sides of a coin," Merlin admitted, tears in his eyes as he explained the encounter. "I guess it makes sense a two headed coin could change us."

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and held it tight. "It's going to be okay." No, it wasn't, because they had to leave. Still, Merlin pressed the coin into Arthur's hand and felt the world go dark.

Part IV (Chapter 28)

Merlin awoke, rubbing his eyes. Mordred, Gaius, and Morgana stood over him, tears in all their eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You switched back," Gaius answered. "And now you three need to go before Arthur wakes up."

Merlin shook his head in confusion. "Switched back what? Where do I need to go?" The three gave him a look. "Why are you looking at me like that? Last thing I remember we were at the feast and then I touched that coin and…"

"You don't remember the last day at all?" Gaius asked, a smile forming on his lips. "You don't remember switching bodies with Arthur?" Merlin shook his head, glad he didn't remember that. "This is wonderful. If you don't remember than chances are Arthur won't either. He won't remember your magic."

Merlin's chin dropped. "He discovered my magic? Is that why we were leaving? Did Arthur tell Father?"

Morgana shook her head, still crying, but looking happy now as she did. "No, no you knocked him out before he could. No one knows. If Arthur doesn't remember then no one knows." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe; he didn't have to leave Camelot."

"Morgana?" Arthur stirred. "Why are you in my room? Where's George?" Arthur looked around. "Gaius, why am I in your chambers?"

Every breathed a sigh in relief, Arthur really didn't remember. Merlin was safe.

"And neither of you remember anything of yesterday?" Uther asked incredulously. Surely they had to remember that, but both boys shook their heads. "It must have been strong magic indeed. Tell me Gaius, how did you reverse the curse?"

Gaius cleared his throat, and gave the prepared story. "Merlin told me of a coin he and Arthur touched before being enchanted. I found it easily enough amid Arthur's gifts and when they touched it again the spell was reversed and their memories wiped.

Uther nodded, readily believing his old advisor's story. "Very well then. If you're both feeling well you can return to your duties. I want you searching for the person who gave you the coin though; the witch must be brought to justice."

Merlin and Arthur nodded, taking their leave. Once outside, Arthur turned to his brother. "I think it's probably a good thing we don't remember anything. I can't imagine what it must be like inside a clumsy body like yours. How did you get that bruise on your head?"

Merlin touched the place where, according to Gaius, he'd hit Arthur with the sword to knock him out. "Oh, I don't remember. Perhaps you fell, you know, clumsy body and all." Arthur smacked Merlin, making sure he hit right where the bruise was.

"Ouch! You're such a prat," Merlin scowled rubbing his forehead.

Arthur smiled, "And you, my brother, are a complete idiot."

"Aw," Merlin laughed. "But as you said, I am your idiot."

Without another word, Arthur's hand hit him again.


	8. Episode 8- Mothers and Sons

Episode 8- Mothers and Sons

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked offering a hand to help his brother up. "You haven't been this miserable a fighter in months."

Merlin forced a smile, and, catching Arthur off guard, used the sword's butt knock the elder Prince into the mud. "Oh yeah, I'm brilliant."

Arthur wasn't about to take that, and kicked out his leg so Merlin fell as well-this time headfirst. "Good to hear. I was worried for a second. You know, since you seem miserable."

Merlin was miserable now that he was covered in mud, but seeing Arthur covered as well lifted his moods. "It's nothing. My mum just usually sends a letter with these merchants and they got here this morning and said she hadn't sent anything. It's just odd."

Arthur scowled because it was odd. Especially considering Arthur knew exactly what merchants Merlin meant. "I'm sure she just had nothing to say. Must be terribly boring living in a little village like that."

"It's actually not bad," Merlin admitted, wiping his face with his shirt. (Sorry Mordred). "You don't know anything different. It's survival, community, peace… you'd hate it."

Arthur snorted a laugh at that, "No doubt. You'd hate it now too should you have to return there." That was probably true as well, so Merlin let out a slight nod. "Well, why don't we go get cleaned up and then you can help me go through all the tax forms you fell asleep on yesterday."

"Pretty sure you fell asleep first," Merlin groaned. For weeks his eyes had swirled with the numbers on the forms, but as someone had to do it. Of course Merlin and Arthur were that someone; they were, after all, Princes.

"Whatever the case, _Mer_ lin they have to get done and I'm not letting you in my chambers looking like that," Arthur was just as, if not more, dirty, but no one mentioned that. The two Princes just left as their manservants ran to get a bath ready. Arthur knew he didn't really have time to find his father, but he had to. After what Merlin said…. Well, Arthur had to know.

Uther looked surprised to see his son. "Arthur, is something wrong?"

The Prince chose his words carefully, knowing how on-edge his father had been lately. "Merlin said something curious this morning, and I just wanted to ask you about it… He… he said that there were some merchants who normally pass through Ealdor and bring him letters from his mother. I was just wondering if they were the same merchants who you received a letter they carried." Arthur knew they were. "And if that letter perhaps had something to do with Merlin's mother."

Uther's face held the answer Arthur had feared, so when the King answered Arthur was already biting his lip. "Yes, I received a letter, a ransom notice actually. It appears King Cenred discovered Hunith's relation to me and had kidnapped her. For her life he demands a quarter of her weight in gold delivered by both you and Merlin to his castle."

"It's a trap." Arthur always was one for stating the obvious. "Merlin and I are your closest heirs. He wants us dead so he can take over while everyone struggles to figure out who should be King next."

Uther nodded, "Hence why I have not told Merlin and you cannot either. I told him from the beginning that should something happen to his mother we would not go and save her. This is not a risk that can be taken."

Confliction brewed inside Arthur. On one hand he understood the King's reasoning; Merlin and Arthur were too important to hand over to Cenred. On the other hand though, it was Merlin's mother. She was rotting in a cell and sooner or later Cenred would kill her should they not give into her demands.

Luckily though, Arthur was saved from having to make a decision, because Uther opened the door to walk out, and slammed into Merlin. There was no doubt from the angry tears brimming in his eyes; Merlin knew. "You're just going to leave her to die. She's my mother!"

"I'm sorry Merlin," Uther looked like he meant it. Truly he was sorry he had to be this way, but he wasn't sorry about his decision. No, he knew it wasn't right. "But I told Hunith she would not have the crown's protection."

Merlin backed away from his father, adding this to the list of times when Uther was cruel beyond compare. "Let me go. I can save her myself I don't need knights or an army. Please, if you ever loved her, she's my mother."

"I know," Uther admitted resting a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "And I swear I did love her once, but this is beyond my control. I cannot risk your life for anyone, not even your mother. She would not want you dying for her I am sure of that."

Tears welled over as Merlin struggled out of his Father's grip. "I can save us both. Let me go! I can save her!"

Uther couldn't do that though. Merlin was a Prince; his life was more important than that of a common woman. "Guards," the King cried with a heavy heart. "Escort Prince Merlin to his room and keep him there."

"If it was Ygraine you would let Arthur go! You heartless bastard I will never forgive you for this!" Merlin cried as a half dozen guards dragged him away. "She's my mother!"

"He's just upset," Arthur told his father who looked weary beyond his years. "Merlin doesn't mean what he says he's just upset about his mother."

Uther nodded, "I know, which is why I'm locking him in his chambers and not the dungeons. I just can't have him running after Hunith. She made her choice and now I have made mine… I wish there was another way, but it's for Merlin's sake. I let him go once because of Hunith. I will not lose him now because of her."

"When he calms down I'll try to talk some sense into Merlin," Arthur promised heading back to his own chambers to get cleaned up. "He'll come around."

Uther didn't speak until his son was long gone. "I would not blame him if he didn't."

By the time Morgana talked her way past the guards, she didn't have the patience to knock. Luckily Merlin was fully dressed, and pacing the room while Mordred sat on his bed. "Merlin, I just heard about your mother. I'm so sorry."

"Shut the door," the Prince ordered and once she did Merlin hugged her tight. "Mordred brought I rope so I can escape the room, but Father has finally had the sense to put guards beneath my window. I'll need you to go and distract them."

Morgana looked out the window, recognized the knights, pulled down her dress so her cleavage showed more than normal, and spoke, "Of course. Where will I meet you then?"

Merlin looked confused, and not just because he was flustered by Morgana's newly-exposed skin. (Though, from the way his eyes didn't move from the ground, he'd noticed it.) "What do you mean?"

"I mean where are Mordred and I meeting you so we can come and help you." Honestly Merlin really was an idiot sometime. "You didn't think we were letting you go alone, right? Gwen is coming too; I already have her off preparing horses for the four of us."

Merlin shook his head, grabbing Morgana's hand. "You three can't come it's too dangerous." It wasn't even the fact that they were woman or that Mordred was only 12; Merlin wouldn't have let Arthur come should the Prince offer. It was a trap, and Merlin didn't need to worry about anyone else.

Morgana was not having it though, "Then you're going to have to use a memory charm on me and Mordred so we forget tracking spells. One way or the other we're coming with you, now are you going to let us or must we fight you?"

Merlin knew she wasn't kidding. "Fine, you're good with a sword and magic, but Gwen and Mordred are staying here."

"No way," Mordred's steely-blue eyes were determined. "I'm coming Emrys. You said it yourself I'm powerful I can help."

"And Gwen isn't going to be left behind," Morgana pointed out.

"Fine!" Merlin growled rubbing his head. These damn people were going to drive him insane. "You can come Mordred, but not Gwen. We can't use magic openly if she's there. You have to convince her to stay here, Morgana."

Finally they were getting somewhere. "Very well. I'll bring the horses around after I distract the guards." Morgana was out of the room before she turned back to speak. "We're going to get there in time, Merlin, I promise."

Merlin nodded, but he wasn't sure. Cenred could be insane, what was to say she was even still alive? For all Merlin knew he could be leading Mordred and Morgana into a trap none of them would survive, for nothing.

No, he couldn't afford to think that way. Merlin had to focus on the task at hand as Morgana was. And boy was she focused as she drew the guards away so Merlin could climb down. Damn that girl could act.

"Are you, are you wearing pants?" Merlin gawked when Morgana finally arrived at their meeting spot. Merlin had never seen her look like this before, and wow. Wow.

Morgana just rolled her eyes, "You didn't expect me to ride to Essetir and then swordfight in a gown, did you? Honestly Merlin Arthur is right to call you an idiot."

Merlin didn't defend himself as he climbed on the horse because she was right. When it came to a lot of things Merlin could be very dumb, but then again, so could everybody.

"How does he keep climbing out his window?" Uther grumbled pacing back and forth. "I stationed guards below!"

Arthur had to hold back his embarrassed laugh, "the guards claim they only stepped away for a minute to help Lady Morgana carry some bags. She's missing as well."

Uther cursed before turning back to his eldest. "You are to track them both down and bring them back as quickly as possible. If they reach Cenred before you do they will die."

Arthur knew that, so he set off riding immediately. The only thing that slowed him down was the sight of Morgana's servant, Guinevere, following after him. "Morgana left me in the dust, but I know they were planning to head through Merlin's old village."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded, but found the girl still following him. "What is it you want?"

"Well I'm coming with you of course. Merlin and Morgana are my friends, and Mordred is no more than a boy. You need all the help you can get."

Arthur was surprised by the woman's bravery, and her persistence, "It would not be safe for you to come, and you'll only slow me down. I thank you for the knowledge but you cannot come."

"Well I am," Gwen argued spurring her horse after Arthur. "And I can ride as well as you, sire. If you want to keep me away you'll have to arrest me and then you'd be wasting valuable time."

She was right, and both knew it. "Very well, but keep up," Arthur ordered as the two set out galloping across the forest to find the Prince with a death wish.

* * *

"Oh if it isn't that skinny bitch they decided to make a prince," a boy laughed once Mordred, Merlin, and Morgana (or M3 as Mordred had taken to calling them) rode into Ealdor. "Oh great majesty, bestow us with your graces!" he laughed bowing down at Merlin's feet.

Mordred jumped off his horse and got right up into the man's face, "That's the Prince of Camelot you're talking to like that he'll have you hanged for disrespect!"

"Mordred," Merlin laughed hoping down from his horse. "It's alright. If Will wasn't giving me a hard time I'd probably be worried." Mordred backed off, but still looked wearily at Will.

Will laughed at the servant, "You even have your on boy-servant, wow Merlin your mother told me but I never believed it. Camelot red…" Merlin wasn't wearing a cloak (he's not Arthur) but the neckerchief he wore over his armor was still red. "Do you have a crown and all?"

"A coronet," Merlin confessed hugging Will. "But the older brother gets the crown, good thing too can you imagine me as King?" Will feigned horror and Merlin laughed. "It's really good to see you Will, but I don't have time to stay and chat. Cenred has my mother."

"What?" Will couldn't believe his ears. King Cenred had kidnapped Hunith? "Last I saw her she was heading to Camelot to surprise you on your birthday. You're telling me Cenred got to her before she got to you?" Merlin nodded and Will hugged him again. "I'm so sorry."

Merlin tried to shrug it off, but the pain in his eyes was clear. "I was hoping someone here might know something."

"Sorry mate, but last we knew she was heading for you." Sighing at his friend's words, Merlin got back on his horse. "You're leaving again?"

The hurt in Will's voice was clear, and Merlin felt bad. "I'm sorry Will, but this is my life now. Even once I get my mom back I can't return here. I'm a Prince of Camelot; it's where I belong."

"Sure," Will gruffed annoyed until he remembered the missing Hunith. "I'm sorry Merlin, you don't need to deal with this right now. Good luck, okay?" He stood close enough only Merlin could hear the whisper. "Do they know, about you?"

Merlin looked over to Mordred and Morgana smiling. "Yeah, they do, because they're like me. No one else knows though, not even Arthur but… someday."

"You don't trust them enough to tell them? Your own family?" How messed up was it where Merlin's own family couldn't be trusted with his life. "Yet you want to stay with them?"

Merlin looked around his hometown, and thought about his previous conversation with Arthur. When he was a kid, Merlin thought Ealdor was huge. Now it was so small Merlin felt like suffocating. "I don't get a choice in the matter Will. I don't know how to explain it but my life… it's different. It's not better or worse, just… different."

"I don't know. You never got your mother kidnapped when you lived here." Will's words were low, and he knew it. "I'm sorry Merlin… I didn't mean."

Merlin shook his head, "No, but you're right. This is my fault and I'm going to go save her. If that means riding up to Cenred's doorstep then…"

"Good luck," Will told his old friend knowing they'd probably never meet again. "Good luck, your highness, and goodbye."

The trio rode out of the village before Merlin, tear in his eye, replied, "Goodbye Will."

Arthur and Gwen had barely stopped for the night, so they were only a couple hours behind the trio. Unfortunately, they didn't get half the warm response Merlin did.

"Who are you?" Will spit not liking the sight of the second Prince one bit. Merlin was the only Noble he could tolerate because, well, it was Merlin. (Who well being very noble wasn't a Noble at all.)

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot," Arthur replied looking around the village his brother called home. It was even smaller than he imagined and really, really rural. No wonder the boy hadn't known a thing when he came to Camelot. "And I am looking for my brother, his manservant, and my father's ward."

Will looked around, "Well, I don't see any prince or lady here besides for you, so sorry, your highness."

Arthur heard the mock in the boy's tone, and if time wasn't of the essence he would have taught him a lesson. Maybe he still would have taught Will a lesson if Gwen hadn't spoken up. "Merlin is on a suicide mission. If we don't save him Cenred will kill him, and Mordred, and Morgana, and Hunith. Please, if you've seen him, tell us."

Her words were so soft, Arthur wasn't surprised Will let down his guard. Arthur let down his guard. "The three of them rode through here a few hours ago. You know where they're going so really I don't think I need to tell you that."

"Thank you," Arthur replied tossing the boy a bag of coins. "Come on Gwen if we ride fast we'll be able to get to them in time. If Merlin gets himself killed I'm going to kill him."

Merlin knew he was going to get himself killed. His only hope was he could distract Cenred long enough for Mordred and Morgana to get his mother out of there first. His death really didn't matter so long as those he cared about were safe. It really didn't matter.

"Mordred," Merlin called as Cenred's castle came into sight. "I want you to promise me something."

The boy turned to his friend and master feeling the tension in the air. "Anything Emrys."

"I want you to promise to me that if I die you'll get Morgana and my mother out of here. You won't wait for me. You'll leave with them, find Arthur, and protect him. You have to promise you'll protect Arthur. He may be a prat, but he's the Once and Future King, and more importantly he's my brother. Just promise me you'll protect him the best you can."

Fear shone in the boy's eyes, but he nodded firmly, "I promise, Emrys, but you will survive. It is you who will lead Arthur to his rightful place as King. It's been foretold."

Merlin hoped he was right, but despite everything, the Prince didn't exactly believe in prophecies.

Merlin walked up to the Palace alone. Morgana and Mordred were hidden in the forests trying to find a way into the dungeons. Hopefully Cenred would at least put Merlin there for some time and not just kill him right off the bat. After all, he didn't have everyone he wanted. If Hunith wouldn't bring Arthur to Essetir, perhaps her son would. Cenred needed both Arthur and Merlin dead, not just Merlin. He'd keep Merlin alive until Arthur came. He had to.

"You must be Prince Merlin," King Cenred greeted once the guards pushed Merlin to his feet. "It's so very nice to meet you. I'll admit that when I heard Camelot's Prince had been living as my subject for 18 years I was surprised. Are you sure you're Uther's son?" Cenred didn't really care and carried on without a reply. "Well you don't look very much like him. Though your mother…"

Merlin struggled against the guard who held him, "I brought the money you requested. Please, just let her go."

Cenred picked up the bag of gold Merlin had brought, and then tossed it aside. "You and me both know I didn't want the gold. I wanted you, and your brother. Where is Arthur?"

"Coming with the force of our whole army," Merlin lied spitting on the King's feet. "You're going to die for what you have done to my mother."

Cenred looked down at his shoes and sent them right into Merlin's face. The Prince tasted the salt of his blood and felt the shooting pain of a broken nose. "And you shall just die," Cenred laughed. "Take him to the dungeons and throw him in with the woman. Send word to Camelot that we have their Prince. Arthur will come, and then they can both die."

"Merlin, is that you?" Hunith asked as the Prince was tossed into the cell like a ragdoll. "Oh my sweet child, what are you doing here?"

Merlin looked up at his mother, a stupid grin on his face. "I'm here to save you of course. You didn't think I'd just let you die."

"You should have," Hunith whispered holding her son like he was still a child. "You should never have come here. He wants you, Arthur, and your father dead so he can take over Camelot."

Merlin didn't care. He really, really didn't care. "We're going to get out of here. I have a plan."

"Merlin, your gifts, if Cenred discovers them you'll be in even more danger. You cannot."

"I have to," he reassured her holding her hands tight. "But it's going to be okay. I have allies who are looking for a way out. They'll contact me soon, okay? We're both going to be okay."

Hunith looked terrified for her son, but Merlin held her tight. Mordred would send him a message soon. They would be okay.

 _"_ _Emrys,"_ Merlin was starting to worry the boy would never call. _"Morgana and I found an exit. If you get out of your cell and turn left you'll end up in a laundry room. Go down the shoot and you'll land in a cart of laundry. Morgana and I are waiting to wheel you two away."_

It was a brilliant plan, and Merlin had to know how they figured it out. But later. Right now, he needed to get his withered mother out of this place. "Stand back," he told her before flashing his eyes gold and releasing the locks. It appeared the guards in Essetir were even more incompetent than in Camelot, because Merlin didn't even have to distract them. Actually, there were no guards around at all, which was weird.

No, no it was suspicious, but Merlin didn't realize that. Not until he'd pushed his mother down the laundry chute and went to go himself only to find King Cenred watching, a smile on his face.

"You know, I've heard many rumors about you, Prince Merlin," the King admitted scraping his sword against Merlin's chin. "They speak of your bravery, of your kindness and I see those are both very true. Some also say you're a fool to think you could ever survive as a royal. They are liars though, you're not a fool at all. You're a sorcerer that's how you escaped your cell."

"You're insane," Merlin laughed trying to find the chute door. If he could just escape… "My father is Uther Pendragon. I don't have magic!"

"We'll see about that," Cenred cackled right as Merlin opened the chute and fell through.

Merlin didn't hesitate to use his magic to escape the city, and it gave his mother a heart attack. When they finally were a safe distance into the woods, Hunith hit her son. "What are you thinking using magic so openly? These two could have seen you."

"It's alright," Merlin promised her breathing hard but smiling. "Mom, this is Lady Morgana and Mordred. They're like me."

Hunith's mouth gaped, "You're… you're all sorcerers, living in Camelot?" Morgana and Mordred nodded and the woman was astounded. "You are braver than I am."

"Speaking of which," Morgana sighed looking over to Merlin's blood-stained face. "Tell me you didn't break your nose?"

Merlin let out an embarrassed smile. Morgana rolled her eyes as she approached the Prince. Gently she lay her hand on his nose and whispered, "gelácnian." Almost instantly the nose righted itself and Morgana sat back a smile wide across her face. "I'm getting good."

"You're much better than me at healing spells," Merlin admitted trying to wipe some of the blood off his face. "Can you help my mum?"

Morgana went to do so, but Hunith sent her away. "There's nothing broken. Time will heal the bruises, and it would be suspicious if I was to arrive in Camelot unharmed."

"Camelot?" Merlin couldn't possibly have heard her right. "You're not going back to Ealdor?

Hunith smiled, and wiped more of Merlin's blood. "Your father warned me it wouldn't be safe for me there. I should have listened to him. The King drives me insane, but he is often right."

Merlin had never once actually heard her speak of his father, not in person. Actually, it finally donned on Merlin he hadn't seen her in a year. The letters didn't do them justice. "I'll be glad to have you there," Merlin smiled kissing her forehead. "Let's go a bit further then make camp for the night. We'll head back in the morning."

Morgana woke up in the middle of the night sobbing. Quickly Merlin moved to wrap a blanket around her, but it did nothing to comfort the woman. "Morgana? What was it? What did you dream?"

Sheer terror possessed her face when she answered, "It's Arthur and Gwen. Cenred has them."

* * *

"It's just a dream though," Hunith argued as they packed up camp. "Surely it's just a dream."

Merlin shook his head, speaking softly so Morgana wouldn't hear. Mordred was having a hard enough time calming the woman down as it was. "Morgana is a seer. Her dreams come true. If she says Arthur and Gwen are with Cenred then she's right." Merlin turned to the others. "I want you two to stay here and protect my mum. I'll be fine to get Gwen and Arthur out on my own."

Morgana knew what Merlin was doing, "You're just trying to keep us out of danger. I told you Merlin I'm as good a fighter as you are!"

"I know," Merlin promised brushing her cheek with his hand. "Which is why I need you here to take care of Mordred and my mum. These woods are crawling with bandits and Cenred's knights. There is no one I trust more to protect them than you Morgana."

She was no fool. Merlin expected there to be more danger up at the castle than in the woods, so he had Morgana stay here. Still, she was in a way relieved not to be in imminent danger. Her dream had been so terrible… she didn't want to see that for real.

"The mighty Prince Arthur," Cenred laughed looking down on the bloody figure. "Not so mighty anymore."

Arthur struggled against the guards who held him. If he could only get a sword… No. One of the knights had a knife to Guinevere's neck. If Arthur tried anything she'd be dead. "What have you done to my brother?"

"Your brother is gone," Cenred looked highly amused, as did his guards. "Escaped right as you were captured actually. It's hilarious when you think about it because you come to save him and ended up captured. Well now he'll come and save you and end up captured as well. Really, if you had just trusted your little brother you'd both be free and back in Camelot this very moment."

Arthur could hardly believe Cenred. Had Merlin really gotten his mother and escaped? Of course he had. Merlin had a knack for getting out of trouble without Arthur's help. He should have just trusted Merlin. Then again, Merlin also had a knack for getting in trouble, so it was no wonder Arthur hadn't. "Let Guinevere go at least. She's no use to you she's only a maidservant."

"Yet she's a maidservant you seem to care about," Cenred noted a wry grin on his face. "Which makes her very much of use to me. So long as I have her you won't try anything because you're wise enough Prince Arthur to know that she'll be dead the moment you pick up a sword."

Arthur had nothing else to say, so he just glowered at his captors. Sooner or later he'd figure something out. _Or Merlin will come and save us._ No, Arthur didn't need his little brother's help getting out of a mess. He could very well save himself.

"Well we're waiting for your brother to show up so we can end this whole mess," Cenred continued pacing back and forth across the throne room. "How about you tell me a little something about your home? It's been a very long time since I've been to Camelot you see and I find myself, and Salu here are very curious."

Arthur's eyes flickered over to the man, Salu, who was expertly sharpening his knife. "Torture me all you want I'll never tell you what you want to know."

"That, I'm sure, is true," Cenred admitted with a sad smile. "I was a prince once too I know how they teach you to withstand torture… but do they teach that to serving girls?"

Gwen squirmed and kicked as the torturer pressed his knife against her cheek. "Please, don't," Arthur begged. "Do what you want to me but leave Guinevere alone."

Cenred smiled, "I'm a reasonable man Arthur. Now, tell me about the tunnels that run under the city."

"They stretch for three miles in each direction," Arthur began speaking like he had a clue when really he didn't. The information about the siege tunnels was known by the King only.

At Cenred's command, Salu pressed the blade harder into Gwen's cheek so that Arthur could see the red of her blood. "Where do you enter them?"

"By the lake," Arthur spit out praying they couldn't see the lies in his eyes. Cenred did seem to be believing him though which was a good thing. "There is a series of caves by the lake. Please, stop hurting her."

Cenred seemed pleased, and with a nod Gwen was released and crumpled to the floor. Arthur managed to go over to her, and carefully wiped her blood on his shirt. "I'm so, so, sorry. I should never have let you come here."

"It was my choice," Gwen assured him looking around terrified. "He's going to invade Camelot."

Arthur nodded, not risking Cenred overhearing that the plans were a lie. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ever noble," King Cenred laughed. "Take them to the dungeons, and make sure there are guards. We don't want any funny business like with his brother."

As night drew, the cells grew colder. "Here," Arthur suggested moving closer to a shivering Gwen. "My cloak is large enough for the both of us. Come next to me." Gwen looked ready to argue about propriety, but Arthur insisted. "You'll freeze to death otherwise." Gwen was so cold she could barely argue, so she cuddled next to the Prince and rest her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry about this. It's all my fault."

"Stop saying that," Gwen insisted looking deep into his eyes. "I argued with you to come and would have anyway. Like I said your only option to keep me away was locking me in the dungeon." She looked around at her surroundings and let out a little laugh. "Well, I guess in the end we got both."

Arthur tried to laugh as well, for her sake, but the amusement fell short. "I've never known a servant as dedicated as you Guinevere. You're a good friend to Morgana."

"She barely needs me anymore," Gwen admitted looking sad. "And I'm glad she has Merlin, he's a good man, but sometimes I can't help feel like they're keeping something from me." The servant suddenly remembered who she was talking to. "I'm sorry sire I didn't mean to dump my problems on you. Especially considering the circumstances."

Arthur was smiling though, "Don't apologize. I know what you mean actually. Merlin and Morgana are practically married."

"They just don't realize it though," Gwen laughed. Honestly the two were so oblivious about their own feelings it was no wonder Merlin didn't know Morgana liked him and vice versa. "Honestly sometimes I just want them to kiss."

Arthur had been thinking the same thing. The tension between the two wasn't exactly sexual, but it was certainly not platonic either. "Perhaps when we get to Camelot we'll just have to do something about that then. And I promise you Guinevere we will get back to Camelot."

"You know most people call me Gwen," she reminded him a light smile glinting like the stars at dusk. "You could as well."

He smiled, brushing her long her back, "Guinevere suits you better, but if it bothers you I could gladly call you Gwen."

"No," she shook her head. "I think I like the way you call me Guinevere." Arthur's smile lifted her spirits and shocked her. She'd never spent enough time with Arthur to see him like this, all his defenses down. "You're a good man Arthur. Merlin always saw it, even when he was a servant, and I can too. Most people would have let Cenred kill me."

"Most people would be wrong to. You may be a servant but you're still a person…Merlin first taught me that."

"Merlin is very wise," Gwen admitted thinking back on all the things he said. "You should listen to what he has to say, when you're King."

Arthur didn't want to admit that he already listened to everything Merlin said, so he just nodded. Luckily he didn't say anything though, because then it would have been heard by a certain warlock Prince who had crept back into the castle the same way he escaped. "Merlin, is that you?"

"I am your knight in shining armor," he laughed looking at the cell door. He couldn't well use magic to open it like before; Arthur would see. "And I will save you as soon as I find the key."

Merlin ran off down the hall, from where Arthur and Gwen heard the grunting of a swordfight. Looking ruffled but unhurt Merlin returned keys jangling, "Cenred's guards are worst than ours, and that is saying something."

"Thank you," Gwen sighed rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had chaffed. "Now how do we get out of here?"

Merlin pointed down the hall, "Well despite everything the exit from the laundry room is still unguarded, but personally I was considering going out the front door after making Cenred pay for what he has done.

This was a new Merlin Arthur had never seen before. His warm smile had dissolved into a hard resolve for justice, or was it revenge. "You can't. Like it or not Cenred is still King of Essetir. If you hurt him you will only start a war between our kingdoms."

On some level, Merlin had known that already, but only Arthur could make him remember it. "Fine, then let's just get out of here." He led the way to the laundry room, but finally met some guards.

"I knew you'd come back for your brother," Cenred laughed. "Kill them both, and then we march on Camelot. I've been looking for some real estate options and think I've found the perfect new castle."

The Knights attacked the Princes, but Merlin and Arthur were ready for it. Using a sword Merlin had stolen from the dungeon guards, Arthur slashed out at his attackers with a force they had never seen before. Merlin was still clumsy with a sword, as he would always be, but he had enough skill to defend Gwen, especially as the Knights kept dropping their swords. Why were doing that, Merlin had no idea (but it probably had something to do with them suddenly becoming freezing cold, painful to the touch.)

Really, these 'Knights' were no trouble at all. The trouble was the infuriated King Cenred who drew his own sword. The King fought much better than his men, and Arthur found himself locked in single combat leaving Merlin to deal with all the Knights. Merlin stumbled to the ground, and was saved only by a sword going through the knight above him. He turned expecting to see Arthur, but instead found Morgana yielding a sword far more adeptly than Merlin could. "Mordred could protect your mother just fine. It's always you who needs help."

Together the two fought back the remaining guards, and managed to clear a path to the exit. "Arthur, come on!" Merlin yelled before falling down the laundry shoot for the second time that day. With a thud, he landed on the ground, only to find Arthur, with horrible timing as always, land right on him.

"Don't look so out of breath, _Mer_ lin," Arthur teased helping him up. "We have to get out of here before they kill us!"

Merlin was silently cursing his brother as they ran, as well as actually cursing their pursuers. By some act of fate all the knights found themselves magically tripping and falling long enough for the trio to make it into the cover of the woods.

Two days later, they all arrived back in Camelot relatively unharmed. The joyous nature that had befallen them disappeared as the city approached and Merlin spoke, "Morgana, can you make sure my mum gets to Gaius alright. Arthur, you better come and escort me to the dungeons."

"What?" Arthur cried. Merlin confused him often but this was certainly a new one. "Have you broken some law I don't know about?"

Oh, he'd broken so many laws, but this wasn't about his magic. "Father sent you to drag me back to Camelot. We all know what punishment he offers for insubordination. Either you escort me to the dungeons now, or we'll both end up there in an hour."

It was a harsh truth, but Arthur knew Merlin was right. Hunith, however, was horrified. "Your father throws you in the dungeons when you disobey him? Both of you?"

"He's the King," Merlin reminded her with a gentle kiss to her forehead. "He throws everyone in the dungeons when they disobey him. Arthur and I are no different than everybody else."

The dungeons of Camelot were not a particularly nice place. They weren't supposed to be because, well, they were dungeons. Still, Merlin wasn't terribly upset. There were no rats in his cell as there had been in Essetir and the other inmates, well certainly not good people, were at least interesting people. Really though the thing that kept Merlin's spits up was his mother. Sooner or later Uther would come to his senses and free Merlin, and then he could be with his mother. A year was too long not to see someone, and Merlin was glad she'd decided to stay in Camelot. Sure, it would undoubtedly provide complications, but it was still nice to have her around.

Even nicer when Merlin discovered the reasoning behind his release coming sooner rather than later. "It hasn't even been a day," Merlin quipped. "You're not telling me Father has actually ordered my release already."

Arthur looked dumbfounded himself as he opened the cell. "It was remarkable. Scary, but remarkable. I'd just begun giving my report to Father when your mother comes raging in. She berated him for throwing his children in cells when they disagreed with him. I thought he was going to order her execution, but, but he didn't. No, he just agreed with her and sent me to get you. I've never seen him listen to anyone like that."

Merlin smiled to himself. Uther listened to his mother like a King would a Queen. After 20 years there was still something there, and my oh my was it going to be interesting to watch.


	9. Episode 9- Princesses and Queens

Episode 9-Princesses and Queens

Arthur should have known something was wrong when his father called for him. Actually, no, he should have known that something was wrong when his father threw a random jousting tournament without giving his reason for why. Tournaments were celebrations, and Uther was just procrastinating telling Arthur what they were celebrating this time. Good thing too, because if Arthur hadn't been so busy trying to help Merlin with his abysmal jousting technique then he would have been more suspicious. No, Arthur didn't blame his father for waiting to tell them the truth; he blamed his father for having this truth to tell.

Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana had been called together for lunch, and the three were grateful. Preparations for the tournament were an overburdening task and the three were glad to eat a relaxing meal. Or, glad until Uther began speaking. "Arthur, you've been of age for a while now."

"Yes," Arthur admitted with a surprised nod. "Yes, almost half a year. What about it?"

Uther looked nervously at his gathered family, before plunging in. "You have reached an age where it is time for you to marry, as the council has been quick to remind me. They have proposed a number of suitable woman, but in the end the decision was quite clear. Truly, we've known for years who you were to marry." No one breathed as Arthur awaited his fate. "The Council is made up of nobles, and they feel like the best way for their needs to be addressed is for you to marry a noble woman. I've organized this tournament to celebrate your engagement because you and Morgana are to be married in a month's time, on her 19th birthday."

"WHAT!"

"NO !"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

It didn't matter who of the three said what, Uther offered them all steely looks. "Of course I can do this. I am both of your guardians, and beyond that I am the King. You two are to marry there is no choice in the matter."

Morgana, beyond furious, tossed her chair back on the floor as she stormed about. Merlin followed behind her, worried the girl's magic would rise up in her anger.

"Father, please," Arthur begged his eyes trying to hide how betrayed he felt. "I love Morgana, but as a sister. We were raised together I cannot marry her, and obviously she feels the same way."

Uther didn't care about how they felt though; his mind was firmly made up. "I hadn't even met your mother before we were married, and I grew to love her just fine. Morgana is a beautiful woman and will make a good Queen. Eventually she'll come around

."

Arthur doubted that, but he finished his meal in obedient silence. Fighting with his father would not stop this terrible future, but perhaps logic would. The nobles wanted to make a royal of Morgana, and they still would. But not by making her marry Arthur. If she had to marry somebody why not someone she was obviously in love with?

Why not make Morgana marry Merlin?

Yes, it's short, but come on, you'll never get a better ending than that. And so the Mergana truly begins.

* * *

"How can he do this to me?" Morgana cried into Merlin's shoulder. The two were sitting in her chambers where they had been since Uther announced his insane reason for having this tournament. "I thought he loved me, but he cares nothing at all. I've always just been a pawn for him to use."

Merlin held her tight, unable to come up with anything good to say. Finally he settled on the truth. "Uther is a king and always will be just that. He does care for you, in his own way, and that's why he's doing this. In his mind the greatest gift he can give you is to make you the future Queen."

"I don't want to be Queen if it means marrying Arthur though," she whimpered. "And I pity any woman who would. Arthur is my brother and I can't marry him. I can't be with him that way. Merlin, what am I to do?"

There was nothing she could do beyond run away, and that was a terrible option. "I'll try to talk him out of it, and I'm sure Arthur will as well. He's just being rash you know how he is."

Morgana wanted to believe Merlin; she really did. There was just no way she could believe Uther held a rational bone in his body, not after this. "Merlin, I'd rather die than marry someone I don't love. I can't be his pawn just because I'm a woman."

"Morgana," he replied holding her face next to his. "Don't ever speak like that again. We will figure this out. You will marry somebody you love. If the King's son and ward can be sorcerers and still survive then anything is possible. Just don't despair. Once you let despair win there is no way you will."

Morgana nodded, tears wet amid her eyes, "I know, you're right. You're always right. I just…I'm just scared."

Merlin was scared too. Morgana and Arthur would both be miserable for the rest of their lives if this happened. He had to stop it. "I have to go," Merlin finally admitted as the light in the room faded. He had been in Morgana's room for hours, holding her in silence. "I'll see you tomorrow. He's not going to announce it until the tournament ends. That gives us a week to figure something out, and we will."

"I know you will," Morgana's laugh was goopy because of her tears, but it still warmed Merlin's heart to hear. "I'll see you tomorrow before you go and fall on your ass during the tournament."

"You bet it," Merlin promised before hugging her once more and leaving. As he went, Merlin found Arthur waiting down the hallway. "Arthur, why aren't you in bed?"

"How is she doing?" Arthur asked looking nervous. Of course he was nervous. Arthur was as much a slave to this engagement as Morgana was.

Still, he seemed to be taking it better. Or at least he hid it better, but then again that was just Arthur's way. "She'll be alright. She feels betrayed by Uther; she's not angry at you if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't," Arthur admitted trying to find the best way to explain his thoughts. "You were with her for a very long time."

Merlin blushed red, "I'm not trying to steal your fiancée Arthur, she's just upset and I'm consoling her. Nothing improper going on I promise."

"I wasn't implying there was honestly Merlin as if Morgana would want to sleep with you anyway," the words were so counterproductive Arthur cursed himself. "I didn't mean that. Actually, I wasn't here for Morgana I was looking for you. As I'm sure you realize I don't want to marry Morgana and she doesn't want to marry me."

That was probably the understatement of the century. "Morgana wants to marry someone she loves, but the council and Father wants her to marry a royal. You."

"But what if Morgana could marry someone she loves who is also a royal," Arthur hurriedly replied. "Then she'd have exactly what she wanted."

"What are you going to do, give her a love potion?" There was no way just to suddenly create love, not within a week that was for sure. "Or are you looking for my help in seducing her."

"I'm looking for you to marry her!" Arthur was shocked by the directness of his own words, but they were true. "I know you're in love with her and she feels the same way. And you're a royal so surely the council will be satisfied. Then I'm free to marry whoever I wish to." Like a certain maidservant he hadn't looked at the same way since Essetir.

No, of course this wasn't about Arthur wanting to marry Guinevere. He just would hate to be forced into a loveless marriage when the good option was clear. Everyone could marry who they loved so why have it another way.

"Morgana doesn't love me Arthur," Merlin admitted looking ready to cry. "And it's cruel of you to pretend she ever would. I'm the bastard Prince. If she's not going to fall for a noble knight like you she's not going to fall for a toad like me! Even if I loved her!"

A smile crept up Arthur's face, "So you admit that you love Morgana! How is this not perfect then?"

Because life would never be right. "I don't know how I feel about Morgana. Maybe it's love how could I know? But I know she'd never want to marry me. At least with you'd she'd become Queen. With me she's nothing at all."

"With you she'd be marrying somebody she loves," Arthur insisted as his brother tried to walk away. "Why do you think so little of yourself that you won't admit she loves you?"

Why did Arthur have to make everything worse? "Because it's the truth Arthur. Now I'm going to bed so at least I'll be well rested to make a fool of myself tomorrow. Goodnight."

Arthur was left in the hallway his mouth open. Merlin truly didn't see did he? Well then, Arthur would just have to make them see-Merlin and Morgana both. Then he'd be out of this blasted marriage and everyone would be happy.

Merlin awoke the next day feeling miserable. Damn Arthur. Why did he have to make Merlin admit his feeling like that? She was engaged for Christ's sake, engaged to his brother of all people. What a disaster!

"I could tell everyone you're stuck in bed with a terribly contagious case of boils," Mordred offered after Merlin pulled the blanket over his head, for the third time. "Gaius would surely back up the story."

Boy did it sound like an enticing offer, but Merlin climbed out of bed. "I promised Morgana I'd find her a way out of this engagement, and I keep my promises."

"Then why do you look upset?"

Days like this Merlin regretted having a pesky thirteen-year-old for a manservant. "Because Arthur has this insane idea in his head that Morgana and I are in love and he's trying to convince me to tell my Father Arthur and Morgana can't marry because I want to marry her. Which is completely insane because even if I did love Morgana which I don't know whether or not I do because she's a beautiful woman and I love spending time with her but is that love I don't even know?"

"I don't know," Mordred admitted grinning. "But I think Morgana would be much happier to marry you than Arthur. Besides Arthur is destined to marry Gwen everybody knows that." Mordred bit his upper lip, realizing what he had just said. "I mean he should marry Gwen certainly it's not destiny what would I know about Arthur's destiny…"

What didn't Mordred know? The druidic seers predicted before the Purge even began that Arthur would bring back magic with Merlin's help, and Mordred had been raised on those predictions-turned-legend.

"Mordred, is Arthur's destiny to marry Guinevere?" Mordred nodded, never able to lie to Merlin. "Oh great, all the more reason for me to stop this engagement."

Mordred shrugged, "Look, Merlin, I say you tell Morgana you're in love with her. If she doesn't feel the same way no harm done, but I think she does. The best way to stop this wedding is to find someone else for Morgana to marry. Who better than you?"

Merlin felt odd at the boy's words. Was it possible Morgana really felt the same way? No. So why then did everyone seem to think so?

* * *

"Jousting is just plain a miserable sport," Merlin admitted at the feast to commemorate the tournament's beginning. "It's all 'Oh I'm such a brave and powerful man because I can hit people with pointy sticks and not fall off.'"

Morgana laughed, forgetting her troubles for a minute, "You're just miserable because you fell off second round."

"I have other talents," Merlin laughed rolling his eyes. Sure, he should be more careful, but really everyone was talking too loud to hear.

Or not. "What talents, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur laughed leaning over to the two. "You're a useless toad and you know it."

"And you're rude," Morgana huffed standing up and, for the second time in two days, storming out.

"I thought you were trying to get her to like you," Merlin reminded offering Arthur a hard look. "You have to be on your best behavior because right now she's looking for excuses to hate you. And when she does you'll be doubly screwed when you end up married."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and drank another glass too many of his wine. "I'm not marrying Morgana," he reminded Merlin. "You are." Merlin rolled his eyes, but Arthur carried on. "You see everyone here is placing bets on whether I or that new dark knight will win, I'm placing the bet that by the end of the week it will be your engagement Father is announcing, not mine."

"You're drunk," Merlin reminded his brother. "And you never get drunk so you don't even know how to handle it. Excuse yourself and go to bed before you make a fool of us all."

Arthur shook his head, and had another glass of wine. "I'm allowed to drink, _Mer_ lin, especially when I have such a task upon me. I'm arranging a marriage it's difficult work."

This time it was Merlin who had to stand up and walk away, but he didn't leave. He was about to when he saw his mother sitting and talking to Gaius. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"The King asked I come," she admitted looking down the table to where he sat. "I was as surprised as you are; he never asks me to do much of anything in public."

Merlin didn't know they were speaking to each other at all, and it concerned him. "Mother, I want you to be honest with me. Are you and Father… together?"

Hunith bit her lip, and stood. "Walk with me Merlin, I think it's time we talked."

"He came to me the first night I was back," she admitted as they strolled the empty halls. "And I turned him away. Twenty years is a long time Merlin, and he sent me, us, away. I wasn't going to come running the second he called."

Merlin didn't even know how to feel as he spoke, "But now?"

"I am your mother," she reminded him brushing the hair from his face. "You don't have to worry about me. Your father treats me well, and I find I still love him. Whatever we have it's something I want, something I've always wanted."

"You said you never wanted to be the King's mistress!" A month this had been going on, and he hadn't known a thing. "How is this what you wanted?"

Hunith placed a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, "I want to be loved Merlin, I want to be loved by your father, and I am. We don't like in a world where I can be with him as his wife, because a common girl cannot be Queen. I understand that in a way I didn't the first time. When two people want to be together they should be together, in whatever capacity they can. Two people making it work despite everything, that's love."

Merlin's mind couldn't help but flicker to Morgana. If he truly loved her he'd try to make it work, so the real question was did he truly love her? "Mother, I need to go and talk to Morgana."

A smile crossed her face, as she let Merlin's hand go. Before he went though, she called him back. "Merlin there is something you should know. It's early still but Gaius confirmed it for me today. I'm pregnant, with your father's child."

Merlin's heart stopped. His mother was pregnant with his sibling? Not half sibling, his real, 100%, sibling. "Have you told Father yet?"

"No, and I expect you won't either. Whatever happens, whatever his decision is regarding this child, I want you to remember you are a legitimate Prince of Camelot. You belong here, okay?"

Merlin nodded, fear brimming beneath his skin. Did she actually think Father would send her away again? Surely he'd do the same with this child as he had Merlin. Maybe this child would even convince Uther he had to marry Hunith.

"Now go, talk to Morgana," she prompted smiling. "Your father told me about the engagement, and I would hate to see three people I care about miserable because you were here fretting over your mother and not talking to her."

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door, but found no reply. Carefully he cracked open the door, "Morgana are you in…" A woman, long blonde hair and harsh features, stood in the room holding Morgana's arms. "Let her go," Merlin growled drawing his sword.

The woman turned, a smile adorning her surprised face. "I mean her no harm Prince Merlin," she admitted letting go of Morgana's arms. "I was just trying to get her to listen."

"Who are you?"Merlin asked stepping between the two women. "What do you want with Morgana?"

"Merlin, it's okay," Morgana whispered and Merlin lowered his sword. (Lowered, not sheathed. He was no fool.) "This is Morgause, my sister. Actually, she's your sister as well. You and Arthur both."

"In no ways that matter," Morgause hissed eying the Prince warily. "My mother, Morgana and my mother, was good to me in ways your father never was. Morgana is my family, but you are not."

Merlin shook his head. How many illegitimate children did Uther have? "You never answered my question. What do you want with Morgana?"

"I wished to speak with my sister, that's all," Morgause admitted smirking. "I shall be going."

She headed for the door, but Merlin stopped her with his sword. "You're the dark knight, aren't you? The one competing in the tournament?" Morgause nodded. "I will not reveal your identity because the rules my father and this society sets are cruel. You should be able to compete like any other. If you are here to do anything more than compete though I would advise you leave or else I will be forced to act against you."

Morgause didn't reply as Merlin dropped the sword and let her walk by. Once she was gone though, Morgana let out a sigh of relief. "She's been coming to me every day for a week," Morgana admitted. "She's the new High Priestess who replaced Nimueh. She wants me to come to the Isle of the Blessed and train under her. Don't worry," she continued as Merlin tensed up. "I haven't told her why I must say no. I have a perfectly good teacher as it is."

"We're learning together," Merlin admitted with a smile. A smile that quickly faded as he continued. "Morgana, you said that you want to marry somebody that you love. I know you were just talking in general but… but I have to tell you something. My father is the King of Camelot, and that means I am stuck with a lot of things. I have certain expectations, certain jobs I'm stuck with. I want there to be one thing in my life I chose, and if I don't act now the only thing I will ever get to choose is what color dog I want. Yesterday I saw my future, being forced into marriage with someone because it's politically advantageous. If there is one thing in this world I want to choose it's who I marry, because I want to marry somebody I love. I want to marry you."

"Merlin… I," Morgana muttered standing in shock. "You're right, I want to marry someone I love. And Merlin, I want to marry you too."

* * *

"Oh my God," Gwen exclaimed as she walked in to find Merlin and Morgana kissing. (Really, kissing was an ill-fitted word. They were more living off of each other than anything else.) "I'm sorry… I'll go."

Morgana bit her lip as they broke apart under the servant's gaze, "No need, Gwen, Merlin was just leaving."

"First thing tomorrow I'll talk to Father," Merlin promised a smile of seven suns adorning his lips. "Love is when two people make it work despite everything. I will make us work Morgana you will not be marrying Arthur."

"I know," she smiled kissing him again. "Now go!"

Merlin left, and the two girls delved into a fit of giggles, "Did Merlin ask you to marry him?" Morgana nodded. "Despite the fact you're engaged to Arthur?" Morgana nodded faster. "You realize how insane this is?"

"There is no other option, Gwen I love him, and he loves me too."

"I know," Gwen smiled back hugging her friend. "Honestly I've known for a very long time; we all have. But what are you doing to do about the King?"

Morgana shrugged, falling back on the bed. "I don't know, but we'll do something. I can't marry Arthur, not now that I know Merlin feels for me too."

The tournament's second day went the same as the first. Luckily for Merlin, now that he was out of the contest, he got to sit up in the royal box with Morgana and his father. Well, it was lucky to be with Morgana. The unlucky part was his father being there, especially because Merlin was trying to find a way to tell him that he wanted to marry Morgana.

The chance came during lunch, and Merlin seized it. "Morgana does not want to marry Arthur," he blurted out.

"I know that, but they'll come around."

"No, Father," Merlin took a deep breath. He'd said far worse to his father before. "Morgana doesn't want to marry Arthur because she wants to marry me."

You could have heard a pin drop. Finally, the King squeezed his glass too tight, and it shattered, "What do you mean?"

"Morgana and I are in love," Merlin admitted trying to keep himself calm despite the raging anxiety within him. "And I want you to allow her to marry me instead of Arthur. She's still be a noble becoming a royal, like the council wanted. She'll just be a princess instead of a queen. Arthur's sister by law, which is how he feels about her already. Plus, this leaves Arthur open to marry a princess of some foreign realm as part of a treaty." His brother would hate him for saying that, but Merlin's argument had to be compelling.

"Fine," Uther agreed shocking Merlin. "You're right Arthur should be marrying a princess, as I have told the council. And the news of a new Prince or Princess should please them well enough for them to allow it, and if they don't I'll have to remind them that I am King and they are my subjects."

Merlin's mouth gaped open, "Yes? Just like that? Not that I'm complaining but…why?"

"Because I loved your mother, and I can never marry her," Uther admitted not at emotionally. "So if there is a feasible option for my children to have love I will not crush it, especially when every point you make is a good one."

"Thank… thank you," Merlin stuttered utterly shocked. "Thank you Father."

Uther nodded, a smile hiding underneath his face, "You are not yet of age, but in two years when you are you and Morgana shall be married. I'll remind you though once I announce this engagement it won't be changed. Should the time come and you two have changed your mind nothing will change, understood?" Merlin nodded feverishly. "Good, then you should go and tell her." Merlin went to go, but Uther spoke again stopping him. "You weren't shocked when I mentioned a new Prince or Princess. I take it your mother told you." Merlin turned nodding slowly. "Good. Merlin I want you to understand why your mother can never be Queen. The King is supposed to be the most powerful man in the land, and he is. But he is not more powerful than every noble united, as they would be should someone lower than them be crowned Queen. She does not have the blood to be royalty, and so she can't be. But this child, like you, will have royal blood. I will not be sending it away. You faced challenges because you weren't raised to this life. Your sibling will be raised like any Prince or Princess should be, I promise."

That was even happier news than change in engagement plans.

Before the last joust began, Merlin pulled Morgana aside to tell her the news. From the way she wrapped her arms around and kissed him, she was certainly pleased. More pleased then Uther could believe. "Ahem," he finally 'coughed' to break the two up. "Your brother is about to enter the final."

Merlin, blushing red, turned back to the scene. He hadn't even realized they were on the last round he'd been so busy thinking about Morgana. "That's Morgause," he whispered seeing the dark knight Arthur faced. Fear enveloped him as the two horses began running, but nothing happened. Morgause's lance broke as she swerved in just the wrong direction. Even Merlin knew not to do as she did, which led him to believe it was fake. Morgause had let Arthur win so her identity wouldn't be revealed. Her not doing anything should have made Merlin trust her more, but it actually made him trust her less. There was something about her that just felt nefarious.

Still, Merlin was too happy to let it bother him. When Morgause did something he would respond, but until then…

"I am very pleased to see my son, Prince Arthur, win this tournament as he has so many before," Uther announced to the cheering crowd. "I am even more pleased to announce the engagement of my ward, the Lady Morgana, to my son, Prince Merlin when he comes of age. Today is truly a bright day for Camelot."

In his peripheral vision, Merlin saw a very relieved Arthur and a very happy Morgana. Yeah, it was a very, very bright day, not just for Camelot, but for its royal family as well.


	10. Episode 10- Wishes

Episode 10-Wishes

Uther rolled over in bed, finding his wife's neck in front of him. "Morning," he whispered kissing her collarbone. Wiping her eyes, Hunith turned on her side to face him.

"Morning," she whispered kissing him back. The two quickly entangled themselves in a mess of flesh and clothes, only to be broken apart by the sound of a baby's cry. "Anna's awake."

"I'll get her," Uther promised kissing his wife once more. Carefully he rose from their small bed, and made his way into the cottage's only other room where Anna lie in her old crib. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered picking the girl up and rocking her. Safe in her father's arms, she little girl quickly shut her cerulean eyes and fell back asleep.

Hunith entered the room, wrapped in her cloak, just as Uther lay the baby back in her crib. "She'll need to get up sooner or later," Hunith reminded him with a smile. "Don't forget Merlin and Morgana are bringing Isla over later."

"How could I ever?" Uther smiled, pouring the rest of last night's stew into two bowls. "Are Arthur and Gwen coming too?"

Hunith rolled her eyes, "Of course they are, just as they come every night. Honestly, they live two doors down I hope they can make it to see their niece for the first time."

"Why did Merlin move so far away? A day's ride has to be hard on Morgana."

"He just likes his space, you know that," Hunith replied with a shrug. "Now you better get going. I can hear the cows calling. 'Breakfast, breakfast-we want our breakfast.'"

Uther dawned his ragged cloak, and kissed his wife one more time, "Honestly, you're so strange. I don't know why I keep you around."

"Because I'm the only one who'd bother with someone like you," Hunith teased pushing him out the door as Anna began crying again. "And make sure to slaughter a chicken for dinner."

Uther bit his lip, "We really can't afford it. Two died in the last frost."

"It's Merlin," Hunith reminded him with a pointed look. "I get to see my only son once a year, we can afford a chicken."

No, they couldn't, but they'd slaughter one anyway. Merlin came around so rarely that his parents would do anything to make the occasion special. As though his presence wasn't special enough.)

Uther shivered in the cold as he went to feed the animals. A cool layer of snow had settled on the ground, but he drudged through despite the holes in his boots. When he arrived in the chicken coop, he discovered a most depressing sight. Another one of the chickens had frozen overnight. "Might as well use this one, not like anything can spoil in this weather," he muttered to himself chopping the head off so Hunith wouldn't know. She wanted the best for her son, but really this would have to do. They could not afford to lose any more chickens, and they would before winter was out.

Arthur met up with his father in the cow barn, "Sorry I'm late. Guinevere tried to talk me out of coming and 'catching my death'. I had to remind her we'd all die if the animals starved."

"No need to frighten her Arthur," Uther scolded kindly. "We'll be fine this winter just as we are every year. Spring will arrive soon enough as it always does."

Arthur nodded, having heard the same speech his whole life, "She wanted to know if Merlin was still coming, considering the weather."

"You know he'd never miss his mother's birthday," his father replied simply. Merlin had moved away when he married Morgana, hoping to start a business as a healer. From his letters he was finally managing it, but it hurt to know he'd been so far from his family for three years now.

"I'll go hay the donkeys," Arthur suggested pulling his cloak tighter and stepping out into the frigid air. Uther watched his eldest go before turning back to the animals before him. They were skinny, but healthy. They'd made the right choice not to butcher them before the winter set in. Why have jerky when they could have nice fresh milk come spring? Milk in March is the kind of thing a man could sell, jerky…not so much.

As Uther trudged back to his home, he saw George, heading his way. "How are the twins?"

"They're sick," George admitted with a sigh. "That's why I'm here. You're a learned man aren't you Uther? I have some flu remedy at my house, but I can't read the directions. Think you could help me out?"

Uther wanted to go home to Hunith and get out of the freezing cold, but he couldn't leave the twins to suffer. "It'd be no problem," Uther smiled following his young neighbor. The two arrived at George's cottage easy enough, and were greeted by the sound of two crying infants. "Let me see the bottle." George handed it over, and Uther looked at the words. "How odd. This writing isn't anything I know." The letters jumbled together in a strange way. "I think it might be Norse. Don't worry though Merlin is coming in town for his mother's birthday. I'll send him over."

"Once that boy finishes his training he'd better come and be our healer," George sighed with a smile. "We could use him. Please send him over as soon as he arrives. Oh, and I almost forgot. I found this in the barn and cleaned it up. Figured Hunith would like it for her birthday."

Uther studied the brass buckle. It was old, probably older than him, but well kept. "It's lovely, thank you George I'll make sure she knows it's you. And I'll send Merlin over to look at the twins when he arrives."

"The gift is the least I can do. Us little people need to stick together, eh? Those Kings up in their castles can afford distinctions, but if we're to survive we need each other."

"I'd hate to be a king," Uther admitted with a chuckle. "Too much responsibility for me. It's enough worrying about a few chickens freezing to death never mind a whole Kingdom. If I had to wish for a life, this would be it."

* * *

Merlin awoke in his large bed, and looked around his chambers. _Mordred, are you alright? You're never late._ He called out telepathically. When no response came, Merlin swung out of bed, dressed quickly, and made his way towards Mordred and Gaius's chambers.

It didn't take him long to realize something was very, very wrong. The sun hung high in the sky, but no one moved about the corridors. The night guards were asleep at their posts, which wasn't unusual, except at noon. No, everywhere Merlin looked he found more and more sleeping bodies.

Actually, it appeared with the exception of Merlin, the whole castle was asleep. The town below moved about their normal daily business, but as soon as you reached the Citadel there wasn't a single person still awake-except for Merlin.

"Bloody sorcerers," Merlin muttered creeping through the hallways. "Why do you always have to mess things up? 'Oh we have magic and are going to use it to take over Camelot and get our revenge. It totally won't just make Uther hate magic more.' Really, you're all ridiculous."

Grumbling to himself didn't help the situation, but it did make Merlin feel better. Once again it seemed his extraordinarily strong magic had left him to save the day, again. Really, he was getting sick of this.

"I'll wake you up soon," Merlin promised his sleeping fiancée once he reached her chambers. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead, before leaving to make sure Arthur and his father were safe enough as well. Whoever did this had to have some malicious intention, and Merlin had to figure out what before he could stop them.

"Áwierpeþ" **,** Merlin cast upon the figure that stood over his father. He should have come here before finding Morgana; of course the sorcerer would be here for Uther. "You're going to have to try harder than that to kill my father."

The man laughed, "I'm not here to kill anybody, why would I be? I was summoned to grant a wish, and I have. The consequences of that wish are not my concern, though I should say the fact that my power can't influence you is."

Merlin was incredibly confused. This man, who was certainly not from around here with his tan skin, and dark features, didn't appear to be a threat. Yet, at the same time, he'd admitted to putting everyone to sleep, more or less. "Who wished for the castle to be unconscious? Especially considering magic like this will get them killed."

"I'm not from around here," the man admitted as if that would come as a shock. "So I don't know what you mean? Why would magic get anyone killed? You use it and are perfectly alive."

Wow. He really wasn't from around here. "You're in Camelot, and that's King Uther Pendragon." The words didn't seem to mean anything, which came as a shock to Merlin. Everyone seemed to know his father. "Magic is illegal in Camelot. He'll kill anyone he knows has magic, hence him not knowing I do."

"I haven't been to Camelot in a hundred years," the man admitted as if somehow that made sense. (Because he was older than Merlin, but not by a hundred years.) "I did not know that was the case. Unfortunately, I can't leave until my master uses his last two wishes, and he's going to find that difficult considering his current state."

Merlin looked down at his sleeping father, and for the first time realized his mother was sharing the bed. Oh gods that was not the kind of thing he wanted to be thinking about. "My father would never use magic like this. You're lying."

"He didn't know it was magic I suspect," the man, who Merlin was starting to think wasn't a man, admitted. "I am a Djinn, a creature of magic, though not necessarily one of the Old Religion as you think of it. My gods are very different from yours, and far crueler. I was bound to a lamp, and cursed to offer three wishes to anyone who held my lamp. Your father did just that, and then made a wish. He didn't know I'd be forced to obey it."

The Djinn looked so upset, Merlin knew he wasn't evil. This was a cursed creature, not a malevolent one. Still, he'd caused quite a mess. "What did he wish for?"  
"I may be able to show you. You are a creature of magic too, hence why my power didn't affect you. I suspect though I could put you under the enchantment if you didn't fight it. Perhaps you could even convince your Father that the life he is living isn't real, and he has to ask for his real life back for it to end."

Just because this Djinn wasn't malevolent that didn't mean Merlin trusted it. "How can I know that once I give into your spell I'll still know it's a dream? I could end up trapped as well."

"Yes, you could," the Djinn admitted. "But I don't think you will. Like I said you are a creature of magic. There are many with magic, but I've never encountered one like you. You are magic itself, which is suspect is as much a curse to you as the lamp is to me. Still, in this case it may be a blessing. Your power is stronger than mine, so you should retain your consciousness in this dream world. I make no guarantees mind you, but if you want everyone to wake up it is your only possibility."

Merlin had suspected that answer, but he was still thrown for the loop. He didn't like this whole 'creature of magic' or 'magic itself' talk. It sounded like the kind of thing the Great Dragon would say, and there was a reason Merlin had stopped visiting Kilgharrah. Still, Merlin wasn't used to having a second option. "Fine, do it, but if anything changes out here bring me back immediately. I know the lamp your held in, and it was given to my father by some traveling sorcerers, not that he knew the second part. They should have known what you were, which means they wanted this to happen. I suspect they're up to something."

"My last mistress was cruel," the Djinn admitted with a dark look. "The things she wished for were most terrible, and she was barely more than a girl then. If she is the one who gave your father my lamp I'd agree, she wanted this to happen. You have my word that should there be a threat here I will bring you back. Now you might want to sit down."

Carefully, Merlin sat at the foot of his parents' bed. He didn't like this one bit, but in a way he trusted the Djinn. "Do you have a name? I never asked."

"A long time ago," the Djinn admitted looking sad. "Before I wished power for myself and ended up cursed I was just a man. My name then would best translate to Halil I suspect."

Merlin nodded, "If I stop this mess, Halil I will claim the lamp for myself and use my wishes to free you. I promise."

"Thank you," Halil admitted smiling like he'd heard the offer before, and never had someone fulfill it. "Now close your eyes and let my magic affect you."

With a deep breath, Merlin did so, and fell into the world of his father's creation.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what he expected to find. Camelot covering Albion? Every single magical creature dead? Certainly he didn't expect to find a farming village covered in snow, or Morgana, baby in hand, smiling up at him. "Come on Merlin, Isla is getting cold. It's not much further to your parents."

"Yes, yes," Merlin rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on? Why was Morgana dressed like a peasant, and whose child did she have? Unless….

There was a ring on Morgana's finger, small, simple, but obviously a wedding band. He had one himself. In his father's dream world they were already married…with a daughter.

Merlin looked down at the girl, his daughter, Isla, Morgana had called her. She couldn't be more than a few months old, but looked just like her mother. Beautiful green eyes sparkled up at him, turning gold for a split second. His and Morgana's daughter had magic. Of course she did when they both did as well. In reality any children they had would probably too. All the more reason for Merlin to free magic.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Morgana asked looking at her husband worried. "You seem confused."

"It's nothing," Merlin lied, kissing her forehead for good measure. "I just want to get to my parents." _And convince my dad this is all a dream._

As they walked, the thought of 'why' bothered Merlin. Why would his father wish they were all peasants, as they clearly were? He fit the crown well, and seemingly liked it. Was that all a farce? After all, Merlin pretended to enjoy being a prince as well. Did anyone actually like their life as a royal?

No, probably not. It was a miserable existence, as was the life of a peasant. Life in general was miserable. Still, Merlin got why his father wished for this. Everyone thinks the other option will be better until they try it, and then they're always disappointed.

"Merlin! Morgana!" A familiar voice greeted as they stumbled into the village. It was Arthur's manservant, George, looking a lot less polished than normal. "Your father told me you were coming. I was hoping you could take a look at the twins; they've developed the flu."

And what was Merlin supposed to do about it? He found the answer in Morgana's words, "Merlin would love to. He's the best healer I've ever seen. He could work for Kings."

What? Merlin knew nothing about healing, and was miserable at it even with magic. Why would he be a healer in this fantasy world? "Sure, I'll look at them. Morgana, why don't you bring Isla to my parents before she gets cold. I'll be right over."

"Okay," Morgana told him with a lingering kiss. Merlin watched her trudge through the snow, before turning and following George. "I have this potion, but your father said it was written in some strange language he couldn't read so I don't know the directions."

Merlin picked up the potion, and read it easily. "My father couldn't read this?" George nodded, and Merlin sighed. He'd noticed before that you couldn't read in dreams. That had to be Uther's issue. "Just give them each a spoonful now and when they wake up in the morning. I don't even think it's the flu just a chill."

George seemed relieved. "Thank you Merlin. I'll let you get to your family."

Merlin nodded, and wandered over to the cottage where he saw his family gathered inside. His mother hugged him quickly, and Uther nodded in approval. Seeing his father reminded Merlin of why he was here. How was he supposed to convince the King, no, this farmer, that this was all fake? That he lived in a hut but was actually a king? The idea sounded insane within Merlin's head, never mind out loud.

"Isla is beautiful," Gwen beamed, and Merlin realized she and Arthur were married. How was that part of Uther's wish? He didn't even know Arthur was developing feelings for Gwen, and for good reason. They'd never be allowed. Gwen was a servant and Arthur the future King. If Uther wouldn't marry the mother of his children because of her blood he wouldn't allow his only legitimate child to do so.

No, this wish had taken on a life of itself. Whatever specific thing Uther wished for created a world, one he couldn't have been happy with. They lived in a hut! Sure, it was a little bigger than what Merlin had grown up with, but still a hut. This was King Uther Pendragon; he belonged in a castle. Seeing him dressed in rags with holes in his boots just felt wrong. This whole thing was so wrong.

"Thank you," Morgana whispered wrapping her free arm around Merlin. "I think it was a blessing she got my ears."

Well, maybe all of this wasn't wrong. "And your eyes," Merlin smiled kissing her softly. Back in reality they were still awkward. Engaged, but not married. In love, but wary. Here though she didn't even look up. This was their norm. Merlin got to breathe in her scent every day and it was wonderful. Someday this would be their life. Well, minus the rags.

"Happy birthday mum," Merlin hugged his mom remembering that was what everyone said they were here for. It did seem to be January, so it would make sense.

"So, how is training?" Arthur asked over dinner. Merlin tried to figure out what he meant, and then realized everyone seemed to think he was a healer. Did his father's wish really entail him and Morgana living far away so Merlin could learn healing? Did Uther hate Merlin, or just miss the time before he came around? (And how were those any different.)

"Oh, you know, normal," Merlin shrugged looking at the measly meal for the number gathered. This was what it was like for the first 18 years of Merlin's life, but he found it difficult to return to. You can hate your new life, but still be unable to go back to what was.

Merlin counted himself lucky when he awoke to Halil staring at him. Well, he was glad until he realized that for him to be brought back something had to be very, very wrong. "My last mistress, she's invading the castle."

* * *

Merlin looked out the window and found Halil's words true. The streets of the lower town were filled with terror as an army marched into the castle. Merlin ran, not thinking of a plan, but Halil caught his arm. "They do not know you are awake. You have the advantage of surprise."

He was right. Merlin needed to find this mistress of his and stop her, not worry about the army, "Who leads them? Who wants the throne?"

"Her name is Morgause." Merlin cursed. "You know her?"

Unfortunately Merlin did. "She's my sister, well half sister. I don't really know the story actually, but she's bad news. I knew that right when we met."

"She is a terrible person," Halil admitted his head down. "And I gave her everything she wanted, including this army. I am so sorry."

The Djinn looked so upset, Merlin found himself offering comfort, "You cannot disobey. Tell me about this army you created, what are their weaknesses?"

"They have none," Halil confessed. "They're undead. I can't give life but I can revive corpses. They will fight for Morgause because they have no choice in the matter-they are just puppets."

Oh great. Not only did Merlin have to stop his traitorous half-sister, but he also had to defeat an undead army. "Well my magic could probably kill them."

"No," Halil insisted looking terrified. "Nothing but a weapon forged in the dragon's breath could stop them. How would you possibly summon a dragon, even with your powers? Only a dragonlord could!"

Merlin didn't know what a dragonlord was, but it didn't matter. "I don't need to summon a dragon; I know where I can find one."

Merlin hid his parents in the antechamber locked by a powerful spell he doubted anyone but him could undo. Actually, he was worried about being able to undo it himself. Hopefully though it would protect his parents long enough for him to retake the castle, and then he'd be able to go back into the dream and fix this.

"We need to do the same for Arthur and Morgana," Merlin realized, but it was an impossible task. Already there were undead knights filling the halls and Merlin would have a hard enough time sneaking down to see Kilgharrah. Arthur's chambers were close enough, but Morgana's… "I'll just do Arthur. Morgause seemed to care a lot about Morgana. I don't think she'll hurt her."

Halil seemed wary, but he trusted Merlin. "I can conceal myself and watch her. Try to keep her safe."

Merlin was grateful, and said as much as he snuck down the hall to Arthur's chambers. He was too late though and, as he rounded the corner, saw Morgause's men pulling his sleeping body along. "Take him to the dungeons. I want him to know what I've done before he dies. AND THEN FIND MY SISTER!"

Merlin hid behind a beam as they passed by, and only moved once the coast was clear. He had to get to Kilgharrah or else he'd never be able to stop Morgause. If he couldn't even kill her army he certainly couldn't kill her.

"Young prince," the dragon greeted once Merlin finally made it down. "How long you have stayed away. Why do you come now instead of just sending Mordred? I see the young druid far more than I you."

Mordred had been visiting the dragon? Merlin would have to question that later, but right now there was no time. "I need you to breathe on my sword. Camelot is being invaded by the undead and I have no way of stopping them. Please, will you help me?"

"A weapon like that would hold much power. I do not fear you yielding it, but you must promise it will never make it into the hands off anyone but you and Arthur. The disasters Uther or Mordred could rage…"

Merlin didn't know why Mordred having a powerful sword could be so dangerous, but he didn't care. "I swear once I'm done with it I'll put it somewhere safe where only Arthur and I can find it. Please, will you help me save Camelot?"

The dragon nodded, and, sighing in relief, Merlin lay down the sword. With a bounding breath, Kilgharrah spit fire across the sword, warming the cavern suddenly. When the fire finally cooled, Merlin could see a new glow in the sword.

"Good luck young Prince, and remember your vow. This sword is to be used by Arthur and only you can borrow it. In the hands of any other destruction would rain down upon Camelot."

With the dragon's chilling last words, Merlin ran off to stop Morgause. He kept the shadows the best he could, but Merlin was unconcerned when the undead knights saw him. A swing of his sword and they burst apart into dust. These people hadn't been fighters, and they didn't expect anyone to fight them. Really, once you got past the immortal part, Morgause's army was useless.

Merlin was glad for their incompetence though, because it made his job easier. When he reached the throne room, the Prince was barely winded. High he held his sword, doubting he'd need it once inside. Morgause was not immortal; Merlin only needed his magic to defeat her.

"This isn't possible," Morgause whispered looking over to see Merlin. They were alone in the throne room, Uther's throne room. Whatever differences Merlin and his father had, Merlin still knew who belonged as King. And he knew who didn't belong as Queen. "You should be asleep."

Merlin spotted Halil's lantern by the foot of the throne. It appeared after making his wish accidentally Uther had just left it there. "The flaw in your plan was that you assumed there were no creatures of magic here in Camelot. You were wrong." Merlin's eyes were golden as he threw Morgause off the throne. "I will give you one chance. No one had been hurt yet. Leave and no one has to be."

Morgause's laugh sickened Merlin, because it reminded him of their father. Really, Morgause was shockingly like Uther. Both power hungry, and both insane. "No one has been hurt? You think I do not know about the siren? I remember how it burned within my head! You Merlin Pendragon have magic as well it seems, so you know what I mean. And that is just the beginning. Uther has burned villages to the ground! He's killed thousands out of his hatred! Do you want to know why the purge began?"

"Because he sacrificed Ygraine's life for Arthur's." That Merlin knew the reason seemed to surprise Morgause, but she continued on her tirade.

"He's a hypocrite and a coward who has brought terror and destruction to all. He should not be allowed to rule any longer!"

Merlin knew everything she said to be true, but there was still one problem. "And who shall be in charge them? You?"

"Why not?" Morgause argued, and Merlin realized they weren't fighting. She seemed to care about him as a brother now that she knew of his magic. "I am his eldest child older than even your slut of a mother!"

"Do not speak of my mother," Merlin growled. "You would make as terrible a Queen as Father does a King! The laws of Camelot would only pass the throne to you should Arthur and I die! You would kill three members of your family just to have the throne, who would you sacrifice to keep it? The nobles? The common people? You're a monster Morgause, and I will stop you."

"Then do it," Morgause smirked her eyes tightening. "Or are you a coward as well, brother?"

Merlin didn't even need a spell he was so fueled by rage. Morgause was no champion for those with magic. She was power-hungry and a monster. As Merlin threw her across the room he felt no guilt. She had to be defeated.

"Ábrawain," Morgause called back sending a burst of magic towards Merlin. Quickly he shielded himself, sending the spell back at Morgause. She ducked to the side and avoided it's deadly powers. "You are strong, but I am the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess! No man can defeat me."

Her words were tested as Merlin's eyes glowed gold, and power radiated from him. "I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever live. Your spell didn't affect me because I am not a man but a creature of the Old Religion. I am magic itself and I condemn you Morgause Pendragon as you would condemn Albion." The Prince's voice radiated a power beyond his years, and terrified Morgause. She attempted to draw the strength to teleport, but found Merlin draining her own power.

"No! You can't do this!"

"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do," Merlin howled his eyes turning from a freckled gold to the deepest color of the earth. "I am magic, and as such I take yours. Aftcyme!" The spell hit a quaking Morgause, and her eyes faded immediately. She howled words of the Old Religion, but no magic came. "Just be glad you are my sister, or I would not have spared your life."

Morgause ran so fast towards the door, she tripped. "I still have an army! You will die for what you have done to me!"

"You have no army," Merlin saw Halil come into the room and pick up his lamp. "For their power comes from me. Upon my death they will be destroyed, and Uther's wish reversed."

Merlin didn't even get a chance to process Halil's words before the Djinn stole the sword and ran it through himself. A wave of magic passed across the castle as the army reverted to their former dead state, and everyone awoke. "Leave," Merlin told his sister looking down at the dead Djinn. "Before I change my mind."

She ran out terrified, leaving Merlin alone with just the Djinn's corpse. A silent tear ran down his face for the creature's sacrifice. "You're free," Merlin whispered turning the lamp to dust. "Your curse is broken."

They ended up destroying the anti-chamber wall to free Uther and Hunith. Even then they would have been unable to had Merlin not been standing there inconspicuously reversing the spell. The power he'd shown today scared even the Prince, and he hadn't even told Morgana about it. Actually, he hadn't told anyone anything besides for saying 'it was the Djinn' when Arthur found him in the throne room.

"I'm glad you're both alright," Uther acknowledges as Hunith hugged both boys. (Yes, she didn't care that Arthur wasn't her son; she treated him as well as she did Merlin.) "But I don't understand what happened."

"The lamp you were given by that traveler, it contained a Djinn," Merlin admitted his heart aching at the lie. Halil was the hero in the end, but Merlin couldn't admit it. "The whole castle was under a spell which allowed for the creature to bring his army and siege the castle. When I stabbed him all the spells were broken, so the army died and you all awoke."

"You saved Camelot today," Uther praised never prouder of his youngest son. "But why weren't you affected by the spell?"

 _Because I have magic that makes even me scared._ "I went for a walk last night. It must have been cast while I was out of the castle. I just got lucky."

"We were lucky," Arthur reminded Merlin with a smile. "Lucky that you weren't under the curse and that you managed to stand on your own two feet for long enough to kill a Djinn. He must have been very useless for you to kill."

Merlin smiled, "You're such a prat."

"Idiot!"

"Clotpole."

"Useless toad."

The two princes went off bickering, and Hunith turned to the King with a smile. "You would never know they weren't raised together."

"They are truly brothers," Uther admitted with a nod. "We were lucky to have Merlin of else we'd all be dead. Our son was brave."

"Yes," Hunith admitted kissing the King on the cheek. "Yes, Merlin is. This wasn't the first time he's saved Camelot, and it won't be the last. I'm glad I disobeyed you and brought him to Camelot. And I'm glad I finally came as well."

Uther placed his hand on the woman's stomach where their child grew, "Do you think she'll be a girl, like in the dream world?"

"Yes," Hunith admitted. "Gaius taught me about magic when I apprenticed under him. Djinn manipulate reality, but there is always a hint of truth in it. I think that we have already met our unborn daughter."

"Princess Anna," Uther smiled kissing her forehead. "She was very beautiful. Just like her mother."

Hunith smiled, thinking of the world that could never be. Some part of Uther must wish they were married or else the Djinn would never have made it so. So Hunith clung to that part of Uther, the part that loved her and wasn't just a King. The part that legitimized their children. "You need to go. The city is still terrified considering there are hundreds of dead bodies lying about. They need their King."

And sometimes, when Hunith couldn't forget the hypocrite, she just let that part go


	11. Episode 11-The Last Dragonlord

So, the official name of this episode is "the Last Dragonlord" but really it should be called 'housekeeping' because the only reason it exists is to fix the biggest plot hole this AU created. It will probably, for that reason, be short. I hope you enjoy it even if it isn't that different from the show. (Still different though, for reasons you could imagine.)

* * *

Episode 11-The Last Dragonlord

Merlin took a step back, marveling at the beauty. He'd come to check up on the sword, Excalibur he'd dubbed it, many times over the past few months. The dragon's warning had driven him to hide it where only Arthur or he could get it, and of course that place was a rock. The spell was simple enough-only Arthur or Merlin could pull the sword out- and it worked brilliantly. (The unintended side affect was people who found the sword were very confused by it, but the legends popping up were hilarious.) Those legends were the reason Merlin was there that day. He'd decided to engrave into the rock a legend of his own. **This sword can only be removed by the Once and Future King, Camelot's rightful ruler.** He didn't know why, but the words felt right. And they were true, so he'd done it.

Now the site looked perfect, and Merlin felt content. It would be safe here; Merlin was sure of it.

Hundreds of screams broke Merlin from his thoughts. He turned to see a shadow cast above the nearby city, a shadow quickly replaced by the light of burning flames. Kilgharrah flew above the city, somehow free of his chains, and enacting his revenge.

By the time Merlin rode back into the Citadel, the city was in chaos. The dragon was gone for now, but there were dozens dead and so much damage. _How could this happen?_

The shining tears on Mordred's eyes when he met his master was answer enough. "How could you do this?"

"I didn't mean to," the boy cried and Merlin was shocked by how young he was. Mordred was a child with a lot of power. Merlin should have taken better care of him. "But was so wrong. He's like us, and he was chained in the dungeons. I thought it was the right thing to do."

Merlin could understand how that mistake was made, "I'll fix this, I promise. Where are Arthur and my father?"

They were in the throne room, meeting with the council that was freaking out. "Merlin," Arthur sighed seeing him. "I was worried you got caught in the attack."

"I was just out in the woods when I saw. How bad is it?"

It was a dumb question to ask, but no one blamed him for it. What else could be said? "Eleven dead so far, but the dragon will surely be back," Arthur replied. "I don't understand how it got free."

"That doesn't matter," Merlin reminded him. "We just need to stop it."

Uther nodded, "Take the knights, try to find it. We can destroy the beast once and for all."

Merlin knew Kilgharrah was wrong to be killing, but the idea of ending the dragon race… Luckily, the sound of the swinging door kept Merlin from interrupting. He turned to see his mother running in much to everyone's surprise.

Or almost everyone's surprise. The King did not seem surprised at all. "You do not belong here. Return to your chambers."

"You're sending them out there, aren't you?" Merlin had never seen his mother look so disgusted. "You know dragons cannot be killed with swords and spears! Balinor could stop this and you know it!"

Uther grabbed her by the neck, and only Arthur's heavy hand kept Merlin from drawing his sword. How dare he! "I told you never to speak that name again," Uther growled finally dropping her to the floor for Merlin to help up. "Arthur, gather the knights. Merlin take your mother back to her chambers. You're dismissed."

"You're going to kill your own children!" Hunith called as Merlin tried to steer her from the room. "You're going to destroy your kingdom! You need a dragonlord and you know it!"

Arthur managed to shut the door before she could do any more damage, but Hunith was shaking in anger. "He's a fool. He's such a fool. Please, Merlin, Arthur, don't go fight this dragon. You will die."

"What other option do we have?" Arthur countered. Hunith always seemed so mild-mannered, but then she had moments like these. "The people are dying."

Hunith dragged the Princes away, "There is another option. Your father will lock me up for telling you this, but it doesn't matter. There is a man named Balinor, he is a dragonlord. They hold the ability to control dragons."

"Why would Father not want his help then?" Arthur asked, but Merlin suspected the answer. Wasn't it obvious?'

"Dragonlords are magical, aren't they? This Balinor, he has magic?" Hunith nodded, looking terrified and sad. "But he can save Camelot."

"He is the only one who could. You can find him in the forest of Merenda not far from Ealdor. You can convince him to come and save us. Please, listen to me. He is our hope, not fighting this dragon."

Merlin liked this option a lot better, but he could see Arthur struggling. "How do you know fighting this dragon won't work?"

"It's a dragon, Arthur," Merlin reminded his brother. "Their scales are the hardest thing on earth; do you really think your sword can get through that?"

No, no he didn't. A year or two ago Arthur would have been prideful enough to think he could kill the dragon, but not now. Now he had Merlin who in times like this always seemed to be right. "Father will not accept that magic could be used to help, but I believe you Hunith. If you say this man has the power than Merlin and I will go and find him."

"Thank you," Hunith hugged Arthur before he headed off to get a horse. Merlin went to follow, but his mother stopped him. "Merlin, there is something you need to know before you go. Balinor is not just any man. He was a good friend to Uther growing up, and helped him get the throne when it was contested. He is also my brother and your Uncle."

"Uncle?" Merlin repeated dumbfounded. "I thought you were an only child!"

Hunith shook her head, tears of times long past in her eyes. "No, I had a twin brother, and that is who you must find. He is the only one who can save us."

Merlin went to go, but he found a question sticking in his throat, "If dragonlords are magic, and Balinor is your brother, how come Father let you live."

"The ability of a dragonlord remains only within men passed from father to son. Him being a dragonlord would not mean you or I have magic." But Merlin did have magic, and he couldn't help but wonder if this Balinor was the key to it.

* * *

"Are we doing the right thing?" Arthur asked as they crossed into Essetir, dressed in their worst clothes. "If Father drove this man from Camelot how do we know he'll even help us? And if he has magic how do we know he's not evil?"

Merlin wanted to yell that everyone with magic wasn't evil, but he remained calm. "If he wanted to Gaius could do magic," Merlin reminded. "Besides my mother said being a dragonlord isn't like having magic. They don't study it, but receive the power when their Father dies."

"I've never heard of someone being born with magic," Arthur seemed confused, and it shocked Merlin. Was now a good time to tell his brother about how he was born with magic?

No, no Merlin wasn't about to risk it. "It's rare but I know of it. They're called warlocks."

"I still doubt this man will help us."

Not if Merlin told Balinor about their relationship. "I trust my mother and she trusts him. Besides, Father tried to kill him, not the innocent people of Camelot who are burning to death."

Arthur didn't reply before a flock of birds took off, spooking the horses. The brothers both fell off, and Arthur felt his ankle crush beneath his horse's prancing foot. He cried out in pain, and Merlin ran over to help him. "I can't walk," Arthur confessed as the horses disappeared into the distance. "And now the horses are gone of course! Those stupid birds."

"It's not the bird's fault we're inattentive riders," Merlin reminded his brother looking at the ankle. It was completely crushed and looked incredibly painful. Merlin probably would have passed out was it him. "Come on, lean on me, there has to be some village around here."

"Not for miles," a man called spooking the boys. He carried a bow and a couple of the birds who'd scared the horses. "I didn't realize there was anyone around or wouldn't have sent the birds up. Let me look at your ankle Arthur."

Merlin almost dropped his brother trying to draw his sword, "How do you know who we are?" No friend ever did.

"You must be Prince Merlin then. You don't look half as much like your father as he does," the man gruffed scooping Arthur up like he weighed nothing. Arthur protested, but since he couldn't walk there wasn't much to be done. "I knew your father when he was your age; that's how I knew who you were."

"You're Balinor, aren't you," Merlin realized following the man, his uncle, through the woods. "My mother said you grew up in Camelot."

Balinor nodded, "And who is your mother then? I heard you were a bastard Prince but no one knew who the King's whore was."

"Hunith Ambrosius," Merlin replied eying the man annoyed. He'd once heard not to call a woman something you wouldn't call your sister. Maybe it was time for Balinor to learn that lesson.

Balinor stopped, looking terrified, sad, embarrassed, and even angry all at once. "Hunith is your mother?" Merlin nodded. "And the King let you live? You're luckier than most." Balinor looked down at the elder Prince in his arms, and Merlin realized Arthur had finally passed out from the pain. "Then you know I'm your Uncle."

"Yes," Merlin replied glad that Arthur was asleep and they could have this conversation. "Yes she told me right before I left Camelot. Before then I didn't even know she had a twin."

He snorted at that, "Uther probably banned my name after he betrayed me. And betray me he did you know. How your mother could go to him…" He seemed hurt, but Merlin had nothing to offer. He himself didn't understand why his parents were a couple. They loved each other though; Merlin could see that. "You should know your brother will never walk again."

The words were so abrupt Merlin took a second to process them. "He has to walk! Fighting is the most important thing for Arthur! He's the future King!" An idea quickly formed in Merlin's head. "You have magic. Heal him, please. I… I don't know how to. Please. I beg you."

"Becnyttan et ágímean," Balinor whispered over the ankle, and Merlin could see the bone fix itself. "You didn't have to beg. I don't let people suffer like your father."

Merlin saw the opportunity and took it. "Then you'll return to Camelot with us and stop Kilgharrah! He's attacking innocent people. Dozens have already died."

Balinor seemed shocked by the words, "Uther sent you to get me to kill Kilgharrah? He is crueler than I thought using blood against me. No, he's betrayed me once I'm not going to help him."

"Please!" Merlin cried. How could his Uncle, his mother's twin, stand back while people died? "My father didn't send us. He forbade us from coming but we did because the people of Camelot do not deserve to suffer as you said."

The man clearly regretted his words, "Uther makes his people suffer with his hatred and prejudice. Why should I fix his mess for him?"

"Because your sister lives in Camelot." If the man didn't care for the good of every life maybe he'd at least care about his family. "Gaius lives in Camelot. I live in Camelot! We're your family are we not? Won't you help us?"

He went to get up, before his eyes snapped to Merlin, "Do you have magic? Are you like me or are you like your mother?"

Merlin looked over to double check that Arthur was still sleeping. Confident that he was, Merlin whispered, "Forbaerne." The flame flickered and died, but it answered Balinor's question. "It's my fault Kilgharrah is free. My manservant, a druid boy under my protection, freed him because he thought it was the right thing to do. And it was. Whatever the dragon is doing know doesn't affect whether or not he deserved to be chained up like that. But that doesn't mean we can just allow him to get his revenge. Please, help us."

"I'll return to Camelot with you," Balinor finally answered Merlin's plea hours later, long after Arthur had awoken. "We're only a half day's walk from the nearest village where you can surely get horses. We can be back within two days."

"Thank you," Merlin told his Uncle a smile wide across his face. "It's the right thing to do." His only response was a snort, but Merlin noticed Balinor was smiling too.

* * *

"Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me te sentende divoless. Kar krisass!"

Fear crept over Arthur as he listened to the dragonlord's cry. He'd been more terrified than he'd ever admit when the dragon showed up, but this was different. No, Arthur wasn't scared of being burnt alive by Balinor (that would be silly). Arthur was scared of how powerful Balinor was just because of his birth. This man, this dragonlord, had the power to tame a dragon. If that wasn't terrifying then nothing was.

"And he can never return?" Merlin asked watching the dragon who'd never been very helpful fly away. "He'll never harm Camelot?"

Balinor looked at the boy, his nephew, and nodded. "He has been ordered never to harm the innocent, and I suspect he would never return to Camelot. There are other places, other lands where he would be safer."

"Thank you," Merlin told the man proud to know they were related. "I am glad we found a way not to kill him. Kilgharrah is the last of a noble breed, as are you."

Balinor didn't answer that, but turned to Arthur. "I must go before your father finds me. You did the right thing coming to me for help, and I wish you luck. Your wiliness to accept magic as a solution to your problem was commendable. I think you may make a good King someday and hope when your time comes you remember how magic has helped you."

"You're leaving?" Why would Balinor just go like that? "No. You must come to the castle with us. Our father will want to thank you for saving Camelot."

Arthur knew that was a lie even without Balinor's look. "If Uther finds me he shall kill me, as he tried many times before. Good luck, but I must go my separate way. I have to find a new cave it seems."

The Princes, though sad to see him go, would gladly have left the man free. King Uther Pendragon, who had been hiding in the tree line, had other plans. "Seize him!" the King ordered leading a band of knights into the clearing. Panicked and betrayed Balinor lashed out with his magic, but it did nothing. He would not endanger the lives of the knights (though he would have been all too willing to kill Uther.) Uther maybe knew this and that was why he stayed back. Or perhaps the man was a coward. Whatever the case he held his sons at sword point, forbidding them from going to the dragonlord's aid.

Merlin was furious, and wanted to stop this. For a minute he didn't care who knew about his magic; he would have used it. Given one second more Merlin would have erupted a storm to save Balinor, save them all, but he didn't get the chance. Sir Hyrion was too close to Balinor, and drove his sword straight through the man's neck. A horrified scream broke from Merlin as he watched the man, his uncle, die such an atrocious death.

"He saved Camelot!"Arthur yelled at his father, trying to turn Merlin away from the scene. "He saved us all and you've killed him!"

There was no warmth in the King's eyes, not even for his sons. "He has been a fugitive for years. Without him your mother would still be living. This is what he deserved."

Uther didn't throw Merlin and Arthur into the dungeons for disobedience, but both boys wished he had. They didn't care what Uther said they knew Balinor's death was wrong. It tore Merlin up in ways Arthur couldn't understand, and changed Arthur in ways Merlin couldn't see.

"Merlin?" Arthur didn't know what he'd find in his brother's chambers. Yesterday he'd found the boy unconscious from a sleeping draught Gaius offered, but the real concern was the sight of Mordred cleaning up the broken shards of everything Merlin owned. He'd exploded upon his return to the castle, and it frightened Arthur. He didn't know how to help his little brother, and feared what this anger would do to Merlin. He even wondered if he should be worried about their father, but shrugged it off. Merlin would never try to kill Uther; Arthur had to believe that. Otherwise…

"Hey Arthur." There was a smile on Merlin's face, and the room glistened in the sunlight. It was as if nothing had ever happened, except the walls were still bare their decorations lying broken in some pile of trash. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur realized Merlin wasn't past Balinor's death, but was ignoring it in a way that could not possibly end well. Still, he wasn't going to make Merlin face the pain. He cared too much about Merlin to do that. "I wanted to ask you something." He had wanted to ask Merlin something, but Arthur was beginning to lose his resolve. "Never mind it doesn't matter. I'll leave you to your work."

"Nonsense," Merlin smiled, and Arthur realized he didn't actually want to be alone. "What is it?"

"It's about Balinor." Merlin's face grew dark at the name, as Arthur had feared it would. "I was… Gaius checked out my ankle and said there was no sign of it ever being broken. Yet we both know it was beyond that. Balinor he… he used magic to heal it, didn't he?"

Arthur didn't know what made Merlin so afraid to answer, but he feared the younger never would. Eventually though, Merlin opened his mouth to reply. "Yes, he did. And if he hadn't you would never have walked again, and we wouldn't have made it back to Camelot in time to stop the dragon."

"But magic… it's evil. How could it be used to heal."

"You've never heard of healing magic?" Merlin seemed so shocked it made Arthur feel like an idiot. Was this common knowledge now? Was anything that had to do with magic actually common knowledge? "There is a whole branch of magic dedicated to healing, Gaius told me about it. Yes, Balinor did that for you, and no, I wouldn't say it's evil."

"But magic."

Arthur was blubbering like a fool, and it made Merlin laugh for the first time in days. It hurt to laugh, like he was betraying his uncle, but it also felt good. "Arthur, when Balinor called off the dragon what did you feel?"

"Power," Arthur admitted sitting down on his brother's bed. Something told him he wouldn't want to be standing for this conversation. "I'd never felt anyone so powerful."

Merlin nodded, "Having magic means having power, just as being a prince means having power. Both give someone the ability to do good or bad things. Look at a prince. We could order people to their death if we wished, or we could save a kingdom. Magic can kill or it can heal. And just as there are good princes and bad princes there are those who use magic for good and those who do not. And even then no one is every truly bad or truly good. We all do good and bad things. Saying all sorcerers are evil is like saying all princes are evil. It's not true."

Merlin and Arthur both knew those words didn't border on treason-they were treason. If Arthur were truly a good Prince he'd arrest Merlin this second, but as he said no one had to be good all the time, now did they.

"I think you may be right," Arthur admitted standing to go. "But I'm not sure it's the same. Being a prince doesn't give us the same power as being a sorcerer would."

"We both can kill. And for that matter so can men who are neither princes nor sorcerers. There are many different kinds of power, Arthur, but none are exclusively evil. Just remember that. Right now it doesn't matter, but someday it will and I want you to remember that."

Arthur would certainly remember this conversation for lifetimes to come, and he told Merlin as much.

The King visited his younger son later that day looking annoyed. "I need you to go and talk to your mother. She has locked herself in her chambers and I do not know why."

"Do you think having her twin killed has anything to do with it?" Merlin regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"She told you," Uther spit out the words in a way that made Merlin glad his mother was locked up. He might just have slapped her if she stood there. "Did she tell you that he was my best friend? That he was the one who brought Nimueh here? He is the reason Ygraine died!"

So that was what Uther meant when he said that to Arthur. "Balinor was not kind when we met him, but he was good. I do not think he ever knew about the price you would pay for Arthur's life, and if he did so what. He betrayed you. You betrayed him with the dragon. You were equal, yet you didn't relent. Now you had Balinor killed, and my mother only wishes to grieve her brother. If you care for her at all then you will allow her to do so without bother. And if you truly love her then you may even apologize for it. Now excuse me, Father, I need to be with my mother."

Merlin held his temper even during the whole conversation, something he couldn't not have managed a year ago. Still he seethed on the inside. Stupid Uther blaming everyone but himself for Ygraine. Stupid Uther Pendragon and his stupid ways and his stupid crown.

"Merlin," Hunith breathed in her son's scent once he got her to open the door and let him in. "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Merlin didn't even know why she would think that she did. "It's Uther who has done something wrong."

She shook her head, tears heavy. "I sent you to Balinor, and now he is dead. And you are his closest living relative. It's my fault that you must now bear his curse. It's my fault."

Merlin sat her on the bed, and rubbed her hand gently, "Mother. What do you mean?"

"If your father asks Balinor has an adult son living in Essetir," she whispered holding her baby boy close. "He must never know Balinor had no other relatives. Don't ever let him find out."

"Why?" Merlin asked terror gripping him. "Why would it matter?"

Hunith's pain and regret were clear when she answered him, "The power of a dragonlord is usually passed from father to son, but Balinor never had any children. That means his power given to him by our father is now in you. You are a dragonlord Merlin, the last dragonlord. I'm so sorry."

Merlin, a dragonlord? He could scarcely believe it. Being a warlock, being magic incarnate was hard enough for him to understand, but being a dragonlord as well? Especially if Uther found out… "He will never know. He never does. It's okay Mother I will be okay."

"I fear for her Merlin," Hunith whispered clutching her growing stomach. "I should never have returned to your father. I should always have known there was a possibility of this… and if she is like you, like my brother and my father… if Anna has magic."

Merlin had considered the possibility, many times actually, and he held his mother tight. "If she has magic then she will be okay. I promise nothing will ever happen to her or me. And nothing will happen to you."

"You should not have to carry the world on your shoulders," Hunith whispered, whipping the brown locks from Merlin's eyes. "You should not have to protect everyone. You are just a boy."

Merlin didn't feel like a boy. Laws of Camelot be damned he was a man through and through. A prince is never really a boy. "Get some sleep Mother. Grieve for your brother. I promise everything will be okay, okay? There is no harm to me or Anna."

It was a lie, and both mother and son knew it. Still Hunith accepted the lie as she fell asleep crying for her lost twin. Silently Merlin sneaked out, of her chambers and the castle.

If it was true and he was a dragonlord, then Merlin should be able to call Kilgharrah to him. He had to know if his mother was right. If he had this power.

The words were strange on Merlin's tongue, but he understood them the same way he understood the language of the Old Religion. It was a part of him, as was the dragon that flew into the clearing. "So you have discovered your gift passed to you by your uncle after all, young prince." If dragons could smile Kilgharrah would have grinned. "You and I are kin now. Whatever reservations have held you back from coming to me for advice has not denied that. I will be here awaiting your call, and I will help you with your destiny. We shall not let Balinor's death be in vain."

Merlin thought of his conversation with Arthur, and smiled softly to himself, "No, we shall not."


	12. Episode 12- King Merlin

This episode is dedicated to Emperor's Sister who accidentally gave me the idea for it.

* * *

Episode 12-King Merlin

"Mordred." That was it. The serving boy had just dumped the tray of food all over Merlin and hadn't even attempted to stop it falling with magic. "What is wrong?"

The boy smiled, but it was forced. After a year Merlin knew him well enough to know that. "I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong I just wasn't paying attention… I'm sorry Emrys."

"Merlin," he reminded the boy. This whole Emrys thing was far too much for him to think about on a day to day basis. "And don't lie to me Mordred. What is wrong?"

The boy fiddled with a ring on his finger before finally answering. "I saw a clan of druids in the square. A dozen of them just walking about the lower town with no care in the world."

"I haven't heard of any arrests. How are you sure they were druids?"

Merlin felt stupid for asking when the boy replied. "I don't understand how you of all people can't feel magic. Besides, I knew them from before." Before Merlin got his whole clan destroyed. "They separated from us after a huge blow out with the elders, but I recognized a few of them. I don't think they saw me.:

So that was why Mordred seemed so worried. These weren't just druids whose lives he feared for; they were druid outcasts. "Do you have any idea why they were sent away?"

"It was a few months before I met you… right after the news about you being crowned Prince reached them. I think… I think they fought over you. I didn't know it at the time, but they were talking about how Emrys would make things better. I don't understand why that got them in trouble."

No, Merlin didn't either. "I'm sure it was just bad blood and had nothing actually to do with me. They're probably just here for supplies, and if they're up to something, well then I'll stop them and protect Arthur. I always do." Mordred nodded, but there seemed to still be something bothering him. "What is it? You haven't look this worried since you broke Morgana's headboard and lied about not having done it."

"There's something you should know," the boy admitted his fiercely blue eyes looking pained. "Their leader, he's named Gywen. He… he's my father."

What? "You said you had no family, even before the camp was destroyed."

"I didn't have him," Mordred couldn't stand for Merlin to think he'd lied. "He was gone from the day of that fight on… and he'd left me long before that. Merlin, do you know what the dragon told me once? He said I would be Arthur's bane if I wasn't his salvation. My father never cared about the second part. None of the clan ever really liked it. They didn't kill me, but I know a lot wanted to. My father would have been the first to do so if I wasn't protected by the clan. I never had a father, especially not in him."

It was a sad tale, and one Merlin understood well. His father lived but had sent Merlin away just as Mordred's did. Just as many fathers did. "Thank you for telling me Mordred, and I want you to promise me you'll stay away from him. Finding a good manservant is so hard to do, and I'd hate for some filicide to make me have to."

Mordred was smiling, but not happy. Still, Merlin felt it was best he do. "Why don't you clean this up and take the rest of the day off? Go keep Morgana company."

Mordred made a face. "All Morgana and Gwen do is shop. I don't mind staying and helping."

"I'm going to the lower town, and you know I can't figure out how to disguise you. Until you can do the spell yourself or I can do it on you then you have to wait in the castle while I go. Understood."

Mordred understood Merlin's words well, but that didn't mean he was going to listen. Merlin didn't need to know that though. "Yes, sire."

The Prince rolled his eyes at the title, and set about disguising himself to go visit the lower town. He wanted to figure out whether these rough druids would be making his week difficult. _If they are here to kill Arthur maybe I should let him. Teach him to stop passing all his paperwork on to me._

Cheered by the homicidal thought, Merlin went to figure out what was going on. And if he happened to find Mordred's father and punish him for betraying Mordred so…well then what was the harm in that?

The problem with the spells Merlin used to change his appearance was that they only worked on those who didn't have magic. Usually that wasn't a problem (he knew most of the sorcerers who lived in Camelot after all.) Today, however, he should have foreseen the unfortunate consequences of this little downside.

"Your majesty." A young woman, obviously one of the druids, fell to her knees when she saw Merlin. That, of course, was bringing much attention to them considering everyone else just saw that blonde boy who worked at the stables. ('No he works in the kennels.' 'I heard the tavern'-honestly, the townsfolk didn't really care too much about who this 'Martin' was.)

Merlin dragged the druid behind the stalls so they were alone, "Please, don't do that. Your majesty is reserved for the King or Queen anyways. Your highness or sire is more used for Princes. Besides, I hate titles. Merlin is fine."

"King Emrys," the girl smiled, obviously not hearing a word that left Merlin's mouth. "I am so honored to meet you, your majesty. Your deeds are great."  
Merlin didn't think so. He saved Camelot and Arthur a few times, it was true, but his first few months here had required himself needing saving just as many times. "I'm not a king. Just a prince."

"You will be King thought, soon enough." The way she grabbed Merlin's wrist concerned him. She seemed more adamant than ill-educated. Still, she was just a druid. Maybe they were separated from Mordred's clan, but Merlin had no reason to believe they were evil. (Well, Mordred's father was evil, but that was different. Anyone who could treat their child like that was evil.)

"You have me mistaken," Merlin admitted forcefully unwrapping her hand from around him. She was much stronger than a girl her size should be, but it was probably a magic thing. "Arthur will be King after my father. Arthur is the Once and Future King, surely you've heard of him?"

The girl's sneer held none of the regard she felt for Emrys, "Not everyone believes Arthur to be the Once and Future King, Prince Emrys." She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Some of us understand that the only King who would free us is one who was like us. Some of us know that Emrys won't help the Once and Future King, but that he is the Once and Future King." She pulled away, leaving Merlin more than a little shocked and confused. "I know why my King is, Emrys, and soon enough you shall see that we are right."

* * *

It had been over two years since Mordred had last seen his father, and they had not left on good terms. Actually, the elders of the clan had to pull the man off his son for fear of the boy's life. Gywen hated Mordred, and Mordred pretended to hate Gywen.

But even if the hate was fake, there was no love in Mordred for his brutal Father, "What are you doing here?"

Gywen turned, locking shocked beyond compare. Obviously he hadn't known Mordred was living in Camelot. "Mordred? Why are you in Emrys's chambers?"

"I'm his manservant," Mordred answered, setting down the laundry carefully. "How did you get in here?"

Gywen shrugged, not looking the least bit concerned about being caught. "The guards of Camelot are not particularly skilled." He looked down at the pile of clothes and back at Mordred. "How did you end up Emrys's manservant?"

"I think you should leave." Mordred needed to go and find Merlin, tell him that Gywen was snooping. "Before we see how skilled those guards are."

Obviously the man didn't want to be caught, so he headed for the door.  
You know Mordred, I was wrong for leaving you?" What? Never had Mordred hear his father admit to being wrong about anything. "I was blinded by those things the Elders said about Arthur, about you. I know now how to make my own judgments. I now understand the prophecies. You may be Prince Arthur's bane, but you are not the Once and Future King's."

Mordred didn't get to ask for an explanation before his father disappeared, something he was particularly skilled at. He went to find Merlin, but the Prince was standing right outside his door. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Mordred couldn't believe he'd just lied to Emrys, but he had to. For some reason he couldn't admit to seeing his father. "Is something wrong? You said you didn't need me until the feast tonight." Merlin's eyes widened with horror. "How can you forget about the feast, Merlin! It's your birthday we're celebrating!"

"I know, I know," Merlin muttered cursing himself. "And I didn't forget it more just got displaced from my mind. I met one of the druids earlier, in town, and they said something really strange."

"Let me guess," Mordred had a sick feeling in his stomach. "They said you're the Once and Future King and Emrys at the same time?"

Merlin looked shocked, "How did you know?"

 _Because my father just said the same thing._ "I'm pretty sure that is what made them leave the clan?" Why was Mordred lying to Merlin? Why did he feel indebted to the man who left him? "I don't get why they would think that? The prophecies clearly say you will help the Once and Future King, not be him."

"People come up with lots of crazy ideas." Merlin could say that again. "But I'm worried… I think they're here to kill Arthur and my Father. The woman I saw said something about me being King soon, and that can only happen if they're dead."

Mordred's blue eyes expanded to the size of the sea, "Then what are you doing standing here for? You should be stopping them!"

"I don't want to do anything until I know for sure they're corrupt," Merlin admitted, and Mordred realized what this was really about. The Prince never talked about it, but he hated himself for what happened to the clan. Now there were members of that clan who survived, and Merlin prayed he wouldn't have to kill them. "And he and Father are with Morgana. She can hold her own against a couple of druids until I get there if something is wrong."

Mordred wasn't so sure. He knew these people; he'd grown up with them. "Kilgharrah said I'm the second most powerful warlock after you. Where do you think I got that ability from?"

Merlin didn't answer. He had to find Arthur.

Arthur was fine, and so was Uther. (Which had to be a first.) Merlin found them making last minute preparations for the feast with Morgana, no druids in sight. "Merlin, is something the matter?"

The King was eyeing his son wearily, so Merlin forced a smile. "Oh, no. I just… I just figured I'd come and help."

"I know you're a control freak Merlin," Arthur laughed steering him out of the throne room. "But you're not allowed to plan your own party. You have the day off, enjoy yourself."

How? Merlin didn't exactly have hobbies besides practicing magic. Maybe he could go and try to find these druids, gauge their intentions. If they worshiped him as much as they seemed to, then surely they'd answer his questions.

"It's none of your concern, your majesty." Merlin had found three of the druids wandering the lower town, shopping of all things. It didn't look particularly nefarious (though Morgana would argue anyone who wore that color bracelet had to be evil.) "We serve you."

Merlin could use that to his advantage…maybe. "You regard me as your king so… so I order you to tell me what business you have here in Camelot!"

The woman laughed, hearing how Merlin's voice shook. "You are not King yet Emrys, and even if you were I would not tell you. What we're doing is for the best. It is for you and all those with magic. Soon we will be free."

"If you hurt Arthur I will be forced to fight you," Merlin warned his eyes dark. He did not want to see anyone else die, especially no one else with magic. If they forced his hand though… well he'd killed before. "And I will win. You call me Emrys, the most powerful warlock of all time. You know I will win."

The woman held down his shoulder and smiled, "You will not fight us. When the night is done you will be glad and Arthur will be safe. I vow it on the gods Arthur will be safe when the night is done."

It was a clear day, but a rumble of thunder was heard at her words. A vow on the old religion was a solemn one. This woman could not possibly be planning on hurting Arthur. If she swore he would be safe Merlin had to believe her.

So why did he still feel so wary?

* * *

Mordred wasn't clumsy. Sure, he was still getting used to this larger body he'd been developing, but he wasn't clumsy. It was Merlin's job to be clumsy. So he should have known something was up when he suddenly misjudged the step from the kitchen, and tumbled down the stairs.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself looking at the spilt pitcher of wine. He went to clean it up with a spell, but luckily looked around first. If he hadn't then the servant rushing towards him would have seen something very odd.

"You're Mordred right?" she asked pulling a rag from her apron and starting to wipe it up quickly. "Here, why don't you take my pitcher? I would hate for you to get in trouble with the Prince."

Mordred was grateful. Merlin wasn't one to throw you in the stocks, but he was also helping to serve Uther tonight. If the King's glass ran dry… well it wouldn't be very pleasant. "Thank you!" the boy cried running so not to be late. He only realized later that he hadn't even gotten his savior's name.

"More wine sire?" Mordred asked the King who nodded without even looking away from Merlin. Carefully Mordred filled the chalice, and then Arthur's as well which had been pushed towards him. (Though he'd never admit it, Arthur was fond of the boy. He liked to help Mordred out anyway he could.) "Prince Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, and Mordred went to stand back against the wall with Gwen. Serving the royals was always so boring, and anxiety provoking. Sometimes he wished Uther would just drop dead.

"AHHH!" Mordred turned to the sight of Morgana screaming over the slouched bodies of Arthur and Uther. Merlin's eyes flittered about terrified, looking for who could have done this.

"They're still alive," Gaius's words allowed for everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. "But only just. Help me move them."

Merlin went to follow the guards who carried his family, but stopped to look. Arthur and Uther had both taken a sip of their wine seconds before collapsing. It couldn't be...

"I think they have been poisoned," Gaius admitted scanning their symptoms. "Let me see their wine."

Merlin had brought the goblets along for this exact purpose. How had poison gotten into the wine? It had to be the druids, but none of them were around the castle. There were no druids in the castle.

Merlin saw a crack in the door to Mordred's room and realized that wasn't true. There was one druid in Camelot, the son of a man who wanted Arthur and Uther dead so Merlin would be King.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried trying to pull him off Mordred. One second the Prince had just been standing there thinking, and the next his hands were wrapped around Mordred's throat. "Leave him alone!"

"You did this!" Merlin cried, but he loosened his grip. Tears welled over, and anger dug deep inside him. "You killed them. I trusted you, and you've killed them."

Mordred was crying, looking terrified over towards Arthur. "I didn't do it I swear! I'd never hurt Arthur! I didn't do it!"

Merlin didn't believe him. "You're the only one with ties to the druids, and it was your pitcher of wine. If it wasn't you then who?"

Mordred shook his head, before realizing one very important fact. "It wasn't my wine." Wiping away his tears, Mordred explained. "It wasn't my wine I tripped and spilt my pitcher. There was a serving girl… she gave me this pitcher so I wasn't late. She had to have done it."

"Okay," the story seemed a bit ludicrous, but Merlin cared too much for Mordred. It was far easier believing he had no hand in the accident. _He's destined to kill Arthur._

 _Or save him._ Merlin had to keep reminding himself of that second part. Mordred could someday be the only one who could save Arthur. "I'm sorry, for hurting you. I'm just… I don't know what to do."

"I tried a healing spell," Morgana admitted wrapping herself close to Merlin. "It didn't work."

Merlin held his head in his hand, trying to think. "Gaius, do you know what poisoned them? If there any remedy?"

"I cannot do anything to know what it was, but if you could find this girl, get her to tell you what the poison was I could probably treat them."

Probably was enough for Merlin, "Mordred, what did this serving girl look like? I can have guards searching for her or the other druids, but I need descriptions."

"This is the best I can do." Mordred handed Merlin a piece of parchment, descriptions of not just the serving girl, but all the druids in Camelot.

It was far better than Merlin had expected, and he immediately went to order them found. "Do anything you can to prolong their death. I will find them, but you must give us time. The doors will be locked."

Mordred and Morgana looked between each other. Using magic was dangerous even if no one could walk in on them. What if Uther or Arthur woke up? Still, they didn't have many options. Either they let Arthur and Uther die, or they used magic to save the men who would have them killed for it.

"I'll help Arthur, but Uther doesn't deserve to be saved, especially not by magic," Mordred muttered, and Morgana remembered how angry the boy always seemed. Uther really had destroyed his life; why should they save him?"

"Uther doesn't deserve it, it's true," Gaius admitted from where he poured over every book he could find. "But Merlin doesn't deserve to lose his father either."

It didn't matter that Merlin had just tried to kill Mordred, the boy immediately set to work on saving the King. For Emrys, he'd do anything, and for Merlin he'd do even more.

The guards found Gywen first, much to Merlin's pleasure. If Mordred was innocent as he pled, then this man had attempted to use his own son to commit regicide.

"Continue the search for his accomplices," Merlin ordered the guards. He sat on Uther's throne, a calm storm of fire. He wore his coronet, still happening to have had it on for the feast. It did the job though. Like this Merlin looked like King of Camelot. "I said go look for the others."

The guards hadn't moved from either side of Gywen, and offered an ill fated objection, "Sire, we cannot leave you alone with a prisoner."

"Am I not in charge after tonight's events?" Merlin worded the rebuke carefully, not wanting to destroy his plan. Luckily, the guards nodded, terrified by the gentle Prince being so fierce. "Then do as I say and leave us."

The guards scurried from the room, but Gywen remained on his knees. Whether out of fear or respect remained to be seen. "I am sorry to hear about your father and brother, your highness. Will they recover?"

"No, I am afraid they are dead."

* * *

Gywen was trying to hide his smile, and Merlin wanted to kill the man for it. How could someone be so cruel as to be grateful for one's whole family being dead? "I am very sorry to hear that, sire. I guess that means you are King then."

"Is that what you wanted? For me to be King?" Merlin didn't want to be King damn it! Arthur was the one meant to lead. He made decisions. He acted. Merlin was far better at protecting and guiding. He did not want this. "Is that why you poisoned them?"

Gywen didn't deny the charge, but he didn't admit to it either. "You, Emrys, will now bring magic back to the land and fulfill your destiny. If some had to die so our kind could live then I will not shed a tear."

"And if I don't free magic? What is to stop me from keeping the laws in place? I am out of harm's way; you can't execute the King. Why should I care about anyone else?"

What? The idea of King Merlin not repealing the laws had never crossed Gywen's mind. "Well, why wouldn't you? A king cares for your people, and we are more your people than anyone else. Besides, it's your destiny."

"My destiny was to help Arthur be King, help Arthur free magic. As he can't do that from a grave, I'd consider my destiny a bust. Therefore I can do as I wish, and I do not wish to free magic." The lie hurt Merlin to say. He'd do anything to free those with magic, but Gywen could not know that. The man had to suffer. "Now that we've established your plan was for nothing, why don't you tell me where the others are?"

Gywen stood, and spit in Merlin's face. "You're gonna kill me anyways. I'm not telling you nothing about them."

"I will kill you all, if I have to raid every druid camp to do it." Merlin sounded just like his father, and it was terrifying. "But I may allow you a simple beheading instead of having you hanged, drawn, and quartered."

The druid looked terrified, and Merlin was glad. Let him believe Merlin was that cruel. Let Merlin be led right to the others. "They're staying at the Brown Dog inn."

"Good," Merlin smiled. "And what type of poison did you use? It gave them a nice death, perhaps I'll be willing to give it to you as well."

Gywen looked terrified. He really thought Merlin would appreciate having his family butchered so he could be King. What a fool. "Hem..hemlock."

"Guards!" Merlin called and a couple rushed in. "Tell the knights that the conspirators are rooming at the Brown Dog Inn, and tell Gaius the poison is hemlock."

"Yes Prince Merlin!" One of them called running out of the throne room. Gywen turned to Merlin, who found himself smirking. Well, until Gywen tried to strangle him.

"You little bastard! You said they were dead!"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, sending the man flying, "You're right, I am a bastard, never fit for the throne. But you know who is? Arthur, and now he's safe. I will always defend the Once and Future King."

"He has magic!" Gywen yelled as the guards dragged him to the dungeon. "Prince Merlin has magic! He's a sorcerer!"

Perhaps Uther, in his paranoia, would have listened, but these guards ignored the man. He was a regicidal druid; what credit did his word hold? Perhaps it was cruel, but Merlin was still angry as he sent the man a mental message. " _And for your knowledge, I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a warlock."_

It took time, but with Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred strengthening the antidotes, Arthur and Uther made their recovery. "You realize the sooner Uther is out of bed the sooner your father will be executed," Morgana gently reminded Mordred one day, and, much to her surprise, the boy smiled.

"Good. I hope the King is better tomorrow."

Finally, the day came, and Merlin found himself hard-pressed to go. He had to attend of course, as he'd attended many executions. Still, this one felt different. "Thirteen," Merlin whispered.

"Thirteen what?" Morgana asked gripping his hand. Obviously he was upset, and this was the best she could do to comfort him.

"Thirteen more magic users will be dead by the end of the day."

Morgana had been thinking about that too, but not wanting to admit it. "This is different Merlin. They're not dying for their powers, but for how they have used them. This…this is how it should be."

Merlin knew that, but it still felt so wrong. They were just wanted a king who would free them. Their only crime was believing in Merlin.

 _No,_ he shook his head. _Their crime was trying to kill Arthur and Uther. They deserve this._

Merlin stood stoically beside his father, praying Mordred, who stands next to him, will leave. No matter what a man shouldn't have to see his father die, even if they feel no love for said Father. Yet, Mordred refused to leave. He claimed that he needed to see his tormentor leave this world, and Merlin didn't know how to fight that.  
"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot found you guilty of the attempted murder of Prince Arthur and me by means of sorcery and enchantments." Really, they just used poison, no magic needed, but Uther didn't care about that fact. They had magic, so somehow they must have used it. "The only punishment is death by the flame. Have you any last words?"

Everyone else stood silent, terrified of the flames, but Gywen spoke up. "Let it be known that what I know was shown to me by the gods themselves! I do not lie to you but tell the truth. A truth you deserve to know. For years, you have believed Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin to be the sole heirs to Camelot. In olden times, they would have been called Aethelings, ones with King's blood, and you all believe they are the only ones. But they are far from it. The King has another child, a daughter born out of wedlock to a noble girl Uther sent all the way to her husband's lands to hide from you. A true Princess of Camelot banished from Camelot to train on the Isle of the Blessed as a High Priestess. The woman knows herself as Morgause La Fey, but she is truly Morgause Pendragon!" Fury coursed through Uther as the crowd began to once again whisper about by blows. With a single sweep, he lit the pyre, only to hear one more thing called out. "And she and I had a child."

When Morgana and Merlin found him, Mordred was sitting down in the now-empty cave where Kilgharrah had lie. He looked so tiny next to the giant chains that held the dragon, but Merlin remembered Mordred had been the one to break those chains. Break those chains with magic stronger than anything he could inherit from his father, but the magic of his mother, Morgause.

"How can he be so cruel to only tell me in his final moments? Only tell me when it suits him to piss Uther off?" Mordred whimpered, looking like the child he was. "I asked him about my mother every day as a child, but he only tells me now. He only tells me now that I have no family at all."

Merlin didn't know how any parent could be that cruel. Sure, Uther did some terrible things to his children, but he, in a way, was always trying to help them. Gywen was just evil. "Mordred, of course you have family," Morgana argued, sitting so close he was practically in her lap. "Even if you weren't my sister's son you would be my family, but Mordred, you are. You have more family than you ever knew. I'm your family. Merlin's your family. Arthur is your family…"

"Uther is my family."

Merlin came and sat on the other side of the boy. "I felt the same way, when I discovered Uther was my father. I thought it impossible that I could be related to someone who hated what I was so much. But Uther doesn't matter. He's my father, okay, but the more important part of that is that Arthur is my brother and you, you are my nephew. It doesn't matter that you're the King's grandson, only that you're my kin."

"You can never tell anyone." Mordred looked frantically between his aunt and uncle. "No one can know I'm the child because then… then Uther would have to make me Prince and I… I don't want that."

"Why wouldn't you…" Morgana began arguing, but she saw the look in Merlin's eyes. He was the only one who understood what it was like to go from being a servant to a prince like this. Merlin understood why Mordred didn't want anyone to know.

"Merlin, are you any happier as a prince than you were a manservant?" Mordred looked to the older boy, knowing his answer would make the decision. If Merlin thought life was better as a prince then Mordred would march up to the throne room and tell Uther everything. Otherwise, he'd stay a manservant forever.

Merlin wasn't even looking up when he answered, "No, no I am not."


	13. Episode 13- The Once and Future King

FYI I totally messed up my timeline so… Morgana is 21, Merlin is 20, Arthur is 24, and somehow the math works out for Anna just being born….

* * *

Episode 13-The Once and Future King

"Merlin?" The Prince turned to see Gwen standing behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sitting vigil for Arthur," Merlin replied looking through the door's crack. "He looks strange in white, so pure, so innocent."

"I think he looks nice," Gwen countered, not that Merlin had said he looked bad. No, it was hard for Arthur to look bad in anything. (Or so the maidservant felt. Merlin would probably have disagreed. "What's he doing again?"

The Crown Prince knelt before the throne, asleep for all Merlin knew. "He's supposed to transcending his body to find a quest. Some stupid thing to prove he can be King. Honestly, I think he's thinking about you." Gwen blushed, which made Merlin smile. "It seems he's always thinking about you these days."

"I don't know why…" Gwen trailed off trying not to show her joy. Arthur thought about her? Sure, they were growing closer, but Gwen didn't realize he actually wanted to.

"I do," Merlin replied shooing her from the door. "It's because you're pretty." Gwen looked horrified, which caused Merlin to laugh. "I'm not hitting on you, Gwen, I know I'm engaged to Morgana. And gladly so, as I love her. I don't love you, but can still think you're pretty."

Gwen blushed again, "I'm not as pretty as Morgana."

The one thing about Merlin was he never lied. Oh sure, he kept many secrets, but really he was a truthful person. He told the truth whenever he could… just not when the truth would get someone (himself) killed. For example telling Gwen she was pretty was much safer than revealing his magic. It was with this honesty that he answered kindly, "No one is as beautiful as Morgana. She is the moon and the stars in the sky."

"How very kind of you." How typical for Morgana to be walking down the hallway at that very second. She kissed Merlin on the cheek, then peered in the room where Arthur stood. "What do you think his quest will be?"

Merlin chuckled. "Probably something stupid that will get him killed. And I won't feel sorry for him if that happens mind you. He picked the darn quest. No, if it was me I'd say I had to go retrieve a stone from the bank of a river or something. Something easy, that won't require me getting killed."

"My brave fiancé," Morgana laughed rolling her eyes. She knew Merlin was far braver than he let on, and wise enough to not bring trouble on himself. (Well that wasn't true. Merlin always brought trouble down on himself. He was wise enough to keep Arthur alive, which was the main point.) "You need to go to bed Merlin, or you'll be asleep on the floor when Uther gets here in the morning."

Merlin didn't doubt that, but it felt wrong leaving Arthur alone. Still, his father would be furious to find Merlin waiting outside asleep. "Fine, I'm just going to check up on Anna and then I'll go to bed."

Princess Anna had been born during a terrible winter storm, one that shook the castle to her roots. Merlin and his father had paced outside the birthing chamber to the point that there were still scuffs on the floor. When the nursemaid finally came out, they were both relieved to know she was okay. Uther remembered how Ygraine hadn't left the birthing chamber alive; he couldn't stand that again.

There was never any question of whose child Anna was. Uther declared the birth of Princess Anna Pendragon, and that was the end of it. She would surely still hear people whispering 'by blow', but hopefully Uther would protect her from that which Merlin faced. She would grow up with a father the way he hadn't, and she would be better for it.

Now the Princess was a few months old, and spring had broken. As grateful as everyone was for the warmer weather, Merlin feared for Arthur. The thaw meant his quest, his solo quest. Merlin would surely accompany him, but he'd have to do it in secret. If Arthur knew he was there…

"Mother, what's wrong?" Merlin hadn't ever seen his mother looking as terrified as she did when he arrived. She looked like Anna had been thrown onto the pyre, which could only mean… "She did magic, didn't she?"

Hunith nodded before shaking her head. The woman had opted to raise the child without a nurse's help for this exact reason. Two of Uther's four kids had magic, it wasn't illogical for the fourth too as well. "It… it wasn't like with you. It wasn't magic but her eyes… I could have sworn they were gold."

No one used magic the way Merlin did, but Mordred had said baby witches tended to show their true eyes when scared. No magic came out, but the look was there. "It's okay. It's good. Now we know and I can lock it in her until she's old enough to understand…" Or her father was dead and magic was free.

"Gaius tried that," Hunith argued, rocking the baby carefully. "Gaius tried that when you were born it hurt you. You screamed until he undid the spell."

Merlin didn't know his mother had tried to lock his magic, and he was glad it hadn't worked. Something told him she would never have had the spell released, not even when he was old enough to hide the magic. "I'm different. I am magic, remember? Anna is just a witch. She's not like me it won't hurt her. And if it does I know how to undue it, okay?"

Hunith looked between her two children, terror eating her up. In one sense she trusted Merlin, but what if something went wrong? Magic was so unpredictable.

On the other hand though, Anna was showing her true eyes. She was a witch and nothing could change that. This spell would just keep her magic away until it was safe.

"Okay," she finally whispered handing the boy his sister. "But if she cries you take it right off."

Merlin wanted to argue that Anna always cried, and that wouldn't mean the spell hurt her. However, his mother was not in any state to fight, so Merlin just did it and prayed to the gods she didn't cry. "Belúcan drýcræft, ádorcest íewan."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, but Anna's didn't. She didn't cry either, but reached up towards the gold above her. "See, no harm done. And when she's old enough to understand I can undo it."

Hunith lay Anna down, before hugging Merlin, tears in her eyes. "I wish I could have done that for you, my son. How destiny has been cruel to you."

"Destiny, yes, you, no. Do not pity me, Mother, I am glad for my gifts. Someday Arthur will know of them, and magic will be free."

Hunith nodded, wiping her eyes, "But not today?"

Merlin wished he could give her a better answer, but he just shook his head. "Perhaps though tomorrow."

* * *

Merlin stood behind his father as they stirred Arthur. (His transcending was very similar to dozing.) "It's time. Have you decided on your quest."

Arthur nodded as he stood, "There is but one path. All know of the sword that lies in a stone outside of Camelot. It is said only the true heir of Camelot can pull it from the stone. I shall go into the woods and retrieve it, proving I am the rightful heir."

"The sword is said to belong to the Once and Future King," Uther reminded his son looking anxious. "That means it is protected by the powerful warlock, Emrys. He will not be easy to defeat."

Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana, who all stood listening, were trying their best not to crack up. Arthur had somehow picked the one quest that was actually safe. Emrys did not have to be defeated because Arthur was the Once and Future King. Really, this was priceless.

Merlin almost didn't come along. Almost being the keyword. Even if Emrys wasn't a threat, there were still bandits. (How there were so many bandits in the woods Merlin would never understand.) "Don't you think this whole quest is ridiculous though?" Merlin argued following Arthur as the elder Prince packed. "I mean it was 'revealed to you'? By who? I mean we call it the Old Religion, but what is the new one? What God revealed this quest to you and said you had to do it alone?"  
Arthur didn't have an answer to that. The New Religion was probably that whole religion of the Three Gods that were secretly one he'd heard about. Whatever the case Arthur had no gods. He'd chosen the quest because he'd heard the legends and thought it was a good idea. "You can't come because the tradition of Camelot, not any gods, decided that. If you're there then I fail the quest which makes you next in line for the throne, remember? Then you'll be the one doing the 'stupid quest'."

Merlin stopped in his tracks. He hadn't realized how important this was to Arthur. Sure, he knew it was very, very important, but Merlin figured Arthur had more confidence then he apparently did. If pulling a sword from a stone would make Arthur feel better about being King, Merlin wasn't going to stop it. Arthur could handle himself against bandits this one time, surely? "And what about this Emrys?"

"I will be pulling a sword from a stone," Arthur shrugged packing his last things. "I suppose I'll just have to stab him with it."

Later that day, Morgana found Merlin on Ruger readying to leave. "Arthur left an hour ago. I thought you decided he would be fine on his own and you didn't have to help him."

"I don't," Merlin smiled. "Arthur is not facing any magical threat, it isn't my place. However, I do know Arthur is expecting to meet Emrys on this quest so…" He pulled the aging potion from his cloak. "What do you think?"

When Morgana recognized what it was, she laughed. "You're cruel Merlin. Making him fight a fake sorcerer just so Arthur feels like his quest was actually difficult enough to count?"

"Hey," Merlin protested his blue eyes wide like a child's. "Arthur will be fighting a very real warlock…who just so happens will let him win. I mean it would be a good enough time as any to tell him that he is the Once and Future King. I've been meaning to for quite some time."

Morgana rolled her eyes, but the smirk was apparent, "Honestly, I'm beginning to hope your birthday never comes. I don't know how I'll stand marrying you."

Merlin barely checked to make sure they were alone before casting the spell that made a flower sprout up in her hair. "It's because I'm charming. Now I've got to go. Emrys has a sword to protect."

Merlin sat by the stone for hours, his fingers brushing the sword. It had been his once, before the dragon's breath. Gwen gave it to him, as a present when he was legitimized 'it's the best sword my father ever made' she said. If only Tom knew what it was now.

"Stupid bandits."

Merlin was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear Arthur coming. He had just enough time to down the potion and transform before the Crown Prince appeared.

"Stupid bandits always attacking. How many have I killed? Why don't they just stop?"

Merlin wanted to laugh at his brother's prattle, but he had a role to play. "Who goes there?"

Arthur looked up, and drew his sword upon seeing the old man before him. "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and you are Emrys."

"Yes, I am." Some part of Merlin was terrified to admit it to Arthur's face, but it also felt good. It felt good being honest, even if it was a lie. "You are here for the sword?"

Arthur nodded, looking weary. He didn't like the idea of fighting someone so old, even if that someone was an evil sorcerer.

Merlin had planned on fighting, just to keep up the act, but he decided against it. What a great way to get Arthur to trust magic. "Then take it," Merlin stepped to the side, revealing the glistening sword. "You are the Once and Future King after all, the rightful heir."

"I am the rightful heir," Arthur argued looking annoyed. "But I am no Once and Future King. I know the druid prophecies. The Once and Future King is to be aided by you in bringing back magic to Camelot. That will never happen."

Merlin shrugged, and plopped to the ground. Standing while old was tiring. "Then I guess the legends are wrong, because do I look like I'll live to see another King after you? Guess a thousand years of druidic history is just a joke. Guess you won't be able to pull the sword out of the stone. Maybe that means Prince Merlin is the Once and Future King. After all, if you can't complete your quest and retrieve the sword the throne goes next to him. Maybe he'll free magic."

"Merlin never would." Arthur didn't actually believe that. His father was right to call Merlin soft to magic. Still, he'd killed and fought sorcerers plenty of times. Merlin would never go against their father and make magic legal, would he?

Emrys shrugged, "Then we're back to the prophecies being wrong. Still, Merlin will be King if you don't get the sword, so you might as well try."

"How did it get here in the first place?" Merlin was surprised that his brother was seeking out knowledge. Normally he was too arrogant and thought he knew everything. "Did you put it here?"

It would have been stupid for Emrys to answer; they both knew he had. "You haven't killed me Prince Arthur, yet you claim to hate magic. Why is that?"

Arthur didn't know, and was tired of this conversation. If he would fail his quest at least it be sooner rather than later. Without another word, Arthur grabbed the sword's hilt, and drew it from the stone with ease.

Merlin beamed, "Guess you're the Once and Future King after all."

Arthur smiled, before noticing something odd, and pointing it at the old man's chest. "Your hair. It's turning brown. What kind of magic is this you didn't use a spell?"

Panic flared within Merlin. The potion was wearing off already? How was this possible? He had to get out of there, quickly, before it wore off completely and Arthur saw the truth. "Don't always need spells. I should go, your majesty, until next time."

Merlin tried to move away, but Arthur pressed the sword closer. "Don't move, sorcerer. You are up to something and I want to know what."

Merlin wanted to yell that he was trying to help Arthur become King, but he didn't get a chance. The potion was working off quickly, and Merlin had to get out of here.

He didn't move fast enough though, because Arthur's eyes widened. "Merlin? Is that you?"

"I am Emrys!" he cried, pushing Arthur back with magic. That was the wrong decision though, because the potion was completely gone. Merlin stood there, in front of his brother, having just done magic, and admitted to being Emrys.

He was so beyond screwed.

* * *

The sword didn't move. Merlin expected Arthur to jam it into his chest and wished Arthur would put it down. Neither ended up happening. Excalibur just pressed against Merlin's chest, Arthur holding it steady.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice cracked when he finally broke the silence of the woods. "You have to understand…"

"Shut up," he ordered, but the sword went away. "You're under arrest for sorcery. I shall take you back to Camelot where Father will decide what to do with you."

Merlin's heart broke. Years ago, when Arthur found out the first time, this had been his same reaction (or so he was told. Merlin still didn't remember that day.) Years later he hoped their closer bond would bring about a better reaction, but apparently not. Arthur was going to turn Merlin over to his death. Everything was ruined.

"I won't go with you," Merlin decided, sitting down on the rock. If he was going to die let it be on his own terms. "We both know Father will have me executed; he's tried to before. If you are going to kill me at least be brave about it and use your own sword."

Arthur seemed shocked, which was understandable. Not only was his only brother a sorcerer, but Merlin was also asking for death. "I am not the King yet. I cannot sentence you to death."

"You've killed plenty a 'dangerous sorcerers' without Father's approval," Merlin spit, trying to hide his pain with anger. After everything they'd been through, how could Arthur do this? "And for the record, I'm not dangerous. I am not evil. I was born with magic so I could protect you, protect Camelot. If I was evil I wouldn't even have to kill you; I could just not save you for once." Arthur's lips opened, but nothing came out. Merlin, in his furious despair, continued. "You remember last year when we talked about how magic is no different from being a prince? You agreed with me that maybe all magic wasn't evil. I'm not evil. I'm your brother."

"You have been lying to me for three years," Arthur hissed, and Merlin realized he was upset as well. A part of Merlin wanted to be angry, what right did Arthur have to be mad considering? Yet, Merlin also understood. They trusted each other with everything, or so Arthur had thought. "How is that not evil?"

Any other time and Arthur would have been yelling at Merlin for crying. Now he was yelling and making Merlin cry. "I would have been killed! By my own Father! He'll never accept what I am, but I had hoped someday you would. I guess was wrong."

Both boys silently stared at each other, before Arthur finally looked away. "I don't know what to think. I admitted a long time ago that maybe not all magic was evil, it's true, but…but…" Arthur really didn't know what to think. Merlin was not evil. Merlin was not corrupt. Everything knew was up in the air. Either he knew nothing about his brother, or everything his father said was a lie. Arthur really didn't know which was worse. "I'm going back to Camelot. If I don't finish this quest you're the next King, and that would be a disaster whether or not you had magic." Arthur was trying to do their usual banter, but failing miserably at it. "I cannot drive this sword through you myself. I cannot do it. Traitor or not you're my brother. I guess where you go from here is up to you."

Arthur cast another glance at his sorcerer-brother before riding back towards the city. Once he was gone, Merlin was left alone to cry. Sure, it wasn't the worst reaction possible. Arthur hadn't point-blank tried to kill him. Still, it was pretty obvious that, should Merlin want to return to Camelot, he would be killed.

Yet staying away from Camelot, from Arthur, from destiny, from his family, would be a fate worse than death. If Arthur turned Merlin over to their father for execution so be it; at least then Merlin wouldn't be left with a million 'what ifs'.

One week.

Merlin had been living in the castle for one whole week since Arthur found out about his magic. In that time neither of the brothers had spoken, and both avoided each other. It seemed Arthur was not okay with the truth.

Yet Merlin was still alive. Arthur hadn't told Uther about Merlin's magic. It made no sense to him at all, probably because it made no sense to Arthur. The Crown Prince knew he'd vowed to uphold the laws, but how could he do that when the sorcerer was Merlin? Merlin! His own brother, the light in the darkness, the hope in winter. Merlin was a bumbling fool, not an evil sorcerer.

Yet he claimed to be Emrys, who Arthur knew to be the most powerful sorcerer ever. And Arthur had seen the boy's magic himself. There was no denying Merlin's powers. There was no denying that the law had been broken.

So why couldn't Arthur bring himself to tell Uther the truth?

Merlin thought he had when Uther showed up at his doors. The King looked old, weary. If Merlin didn't know better he'd even say Uther was sick. Gaius would have said something though; Merlin trusted that. No, it had to just be the light.

If Merlin had dwelled longer on the thought, he would have seen it was more than the light. However, the boy was too busy waiting for his father to kill him.

"Merlin," Uther finally began with a deep breath. "I could not help but notice that you and Arthur have not spoken a word since he returned from his quest. Now I know it's very natural for second sons to be jealous of their elder brother. But I want you to know Arthur being the Future King does not make him more important than you…"

Merlin found himself laughing. Here he was expecting an execution, and Uther was trying to offer parenting advice. "Father, I'm not jealous because Arthur gets to be King. I don't want to be King." If Merlin did he wouldn't stop everyone from killing Arthur. "We just had a disagreement, that's all. I'm sure it will blow over soon." Really Merlin wasn't sure at all. For some reason Arthur had yet to tell Uther the truth, but only because he was waiting for Merlin to slip up. Merlin knew his brother was looking for signs of corruption or treachery. Arthur would probably always be looking, never trusting Merlin again. "Don't worry about it."

"Still," Uther argued. "I think the three of us should go on a hunt. I just spoke with Arthur's manservant who said Arthur's horse is gone. We can go meet up with him in the woods."

Oh great. As if Merlin didn't hate hunting enough now he had to do it while worrying about Arthur mentioning the whole magic thing. "Sounds fun. I'll just have Mordred saddle my horse."

"I already sent him down to do so," Uther beamed, proud of himself for doing something right. "We can head out right now."

Merlin and Uther set out wandering the woods looking for Arthur. No one knew where exactly he'd set off to, only that he'd gone out. It was going to be too dark to hunt by the time they found him at this rate.

"Really though, I just feel like everyone is always lying to me…"

Merlin caught wind of Arthur's voice, and twinged at the words. He wasn't lying to Arthur…just omitting certain truths that could get him killed. "He's right up here," Merlin called to his father, only a second too late. Because he realized that if Arthur was speaking aloud he was speaking to someone, someone he should not have been speaking to, alone, in the woods.

It was too late though. Uther rode right into the clearing where Arthur and Gwen were sitting, feet in the river.

* * *

Arthur wasn't allowed in the throne room while Uther spoke with Guinevere. It was only when she came out, head down, Merlin the sorcerer pretending to be upset as well, that Arthur knew.

"Banishment! How can you be such a hypocrite!" Uther had three illegitimate children, two to a serving girl, and he did this? "You of all people should understand it is impossible to control the class of the woman you love."

Uther sat back in his throne, coughing before he could answer, "I do understand that. I had only hoped you would learn from my mistakes. Luckily she is not yet pregnant, and you don't have to worry. Look at what being a by blow has done to your brother. Do you wish that upon your own child?"

"Guinevere is not pregnant because this isn't about that," Arthur cried aghast. Did Uther really think Gwen was just some pretty woman Arthur liked to sleep with? "I'm in love with her, and I want to marry her."

Uther's laugh was deep and cold. "Marry a serving girl? You're insane. Arthur, it's never going to happen. You are the future King of Camelot, and she is Morgana's maid. It's vastly inappropriate."

"And having two children with a servant from Essetir isn't?"

"Do not bring Hunith into this Arthur. This isn't about her and me; it's about you making decisions that will affect your rule. You cannot marry Guinevere, ever. While I live, I will stop you. Once I'm dead, your council will stop you. While I live she is banished from Camelot. After that, well if you wish to make her your mistress the way Hunith is mine I cannot stop you. It is a bad decision though. Merlin has no ambition, and Anna is only a babe. By blows though can be quite dangerous should they want to. Have them and your sons will kill each other for the throne, is that what you want?"

Arthur wasn't listening to Uther though. He would marry Guinevere someday, and he wasn't going to let her be sent away until then. No way. Without another angry word, Arthur stormed from the throne room.

Uther was coughing again when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hunith standing above him. "Please, if you're here to give me another lecture about how to raise my son go. Arthur is not your child."

"No," Hunith admitted. "He is a boy who had no mother, and needed one. And is it really so terrible for him to marry a serving girl?"

Uther looked at his own serving girl, the only person besides Ygraine he'd ever loved. Really, he loved her far more than Ygraine, whose death fueled his hate so much he forgot his love. "Yes," he admitted with a sigh. "Kingdoms are built on royal blood. Sooner or later there will be an alliance best sealed with his marriage, and love for a woman cannot be more important than the Kingdom. He should be glad I sent her away before they had a child. I would have been able to let you go if Merlin wasn't around."

"I doubt that," Hunith argued giving him a stern look. "And I just think that you should allow Arthur to find happiness. Alliances can be formed many ways, but love is the quickest way to happiness."

Without love there was no happiness really. Still, Arthur would have to find love elsewhere. "My mind is made up. I cannot marry you, and Arthur cannot marry Guinevere. She must leave or she shall be executed."

Merlin felt his head smashed against a wall. Instinctively, his magic rose up and threw his attacker back. Arthur stood shocked, before his face grew hard. "I should have told Father about you the moment we got back to Camelot. You're just a sorcerer like the rest of them. You're the reason Guinevere has been banished."

"I know," Merlin admitted with a sad sigh. "I should have known you were with Gwen. I shouldn't…I should have…"

Arthur cursed Merlin. Why was the sorcerer such a good actor? His eyes were wide. His tears were poised. He looked so legitimately upset about the whole situation. Yet it had to be part of his evil plan. Just like making Arthur love his brother was part of the evil plan.

"Well you've gotten what you wanted," Arthur spat trying to remember this was just a sorcerer's ploy. "I'm leaving Camelot with Guinevere. You're going to be King."

Merlin balked. "I don't want to be King, Arthur! I've spent years using magic to protect you so you could be King because that's your destiny. You are the Once and Future King and Gwen is the Once and Future Queen. You shall be married. Even I can't ruin destiny this badly."

Merlin was trying to convince himself as much as Arthur, and it showed. It showed in the same way his pain showed. Everything told Arthur that Merlin was sincere in his pain, but how could he be? Merlin had learned magic, and it had to have corrupted him. Arthur knew Merlin was corrupt.

But deep down he knew that wasn't quite true. If Arthur really was as sure of Merlin's guilt as he pretended to be then he would have had Merlin executed for magic. Some part of him believed in his brother too much to tell Uther the truth. "Well, you have. Enjoy being King."

Arthur stormed from the chambers, leaving Merlin stewing. He needed to fix this, and there was only one way he could. The only way Gwen wouldn't have to leave Camelot was if Merlin could prove that Arthur and Gwen weren't in love out of their own free will.

"You cannot banish Guinevere."

Merlin stood tall at his father's door, but Uther only saw a foolish boy. "I have had enough of this conversation Merlin. Leave me before I have you punished."

"Listen to me for once in your life Uther Pendragon," Merlin hissed. "You cannot banish Guinevere because she and Arthur are only enchanted to love one another. It's not her fault."

Uther looked interested, but disbelieving, "Oh, and what makes you so sure of that? Who enchanted them like Nimueh once enchanted you?"

Merlin had all but forgotten about that event, still, it helped his cause. "I did. I used the same spell Nimueh used on me because I knew this would ruin Arthur. I used magic to enchant them, so don't banish Gwen, execute me."

* * *

Merlin didn't expect his father to laugh. A sword through his chest, cuffs around his hands-those were things Merlin expected. Laughter… not so much. "Why are you laughing?" Merlin was whining, but really he was stressed. Everything of the past week had been too much, and now this? "I just confessed to using magic, on Arthur of all people."

"I know you don't want to see your brother upset," Uther chided a twinkle in his eyes. "But really Merlin this isn't the way to go about it. Lying about being a sorcerer is a dangerous thing."

Merlin's mouth hung open. Uther thought he was lying? "You almost killed me when someone else accused me of having magic. And now that I admit to doing so, you think I'm kidding?" He knew that Uther was illogical most of the time, but this was insane. "I'm a warlock. Have been since before I came to Camelot, ask my mum. I have been doing magic since I was minutes old. I was born with golden eyes for Pete's sake! I do magic, regularly, in Camelot. You're supposed to be arresting me, not laughing."

Uther wasn't laughing anymore, but giving his son a hard look. "I said stop this Merlin. If someone else was to hear you'd be in trouble. I know it's a lie…"

"It's not a lie!" Merlin should have been glad that his father was so unwilling to arrest him, but it was actually kind of insulting. Was it that hard to believe Merlin could be a warlock? "I'll do magic this second to prove I enchanted Arthur and Gwen."

Merlin, the idiot he was, might have actually done it had Arthur not burst in speaking, "Merlin don't." What? Only a little while before Arthur had been ready to tell Uther the truth, and now he was stopping Merlin. "You lying to Father and getting yourself executed will not help anything. Besides, Guinevere is already gone. Your friend Will has been taking care of your mother's estate, but he recently married and no longer wanted the responsibility…"

"Will married?" Merlin cut off shocked. Where they really talking about the same Will? They had to be (Ealdor was too small to have multiple Wills). Still the idea of Will marrying was insane…until Merlin remembered he would be marrying in only a couple of months. "Never mind sorry for interrupting."

Arthur gave his brother a strange look, but carried on. "Guinevere will be living there until I am King and I marry her." Uther rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "So tell Father you are sorry for lying and let's go."

Merlin may have a martyr complex, but he wasn't suicidal. If revealing his magic wouldn't help Gwen he wouldn't do it. "I'm sorry for pretending I had magic. I know that is a serious thing, but I wanted to help Arthur. Goodnight Father."

Uther watched his sons rush out the door, and prayed to whatever god there was that Anna would not grow up to be such a hassle for her father.

"Thank you," Arthur finally uttered once the two made it far enough away. "I heard what you did. It was a very non-evil thing to do."

Merlin laughed awkwardly at that. "Well considering I'm 'non-evil' as well I should hope so."

Arthur laughed as well, and it sounded equally as forced. They arrived at Merlin's chambers, and he went in, only to find Arthur following him. The elder brother stood by the window, looking out so he didn't have to look at Merlin. "What you said in there was true though, wasn't it? You've had magic since you were born."

"That's what makes me a warlock and not a sorcerer. Though I've been told there isn't anyone else like me. Others warlocks have instinctive magic, but it only comes out during puberty or even later in some cases. I'm just...different."

Arthur nodded, understanding driving out his fear. (For you can only fear what you do not understand. Once you understand it, you can only envy something, not fear it.) "Because you're Emrys?" Merlin nodded. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, actually," Merlin admitted sitting down on his bed. "I mean in Welsh it means 'immortal', but I'm really hoping that isn't literal. I think it's just the Welsh translation of my mother's maiden name; Ambrosius means immortal too. Beyond that… I don't think being Emrys is a thing that makes me powerful. Emrys is just what the prophecies call me, and I am powerful."

Arthur didn't want to imagine how powerful Merlin was. He knew some of the druid prophecies. He knew what they believed about Emrys. "And I am really the Once and Future King destined to bring magic back to Camelot?" Merlin nodded, a smile bright on his lips. "How do you know that?"

"Kilgharrah told me." Arthur nodded, clearly not understanding. Merlin wasn't going to explain, but from the look on his face the name finally clicked in Arthur's mind. "I never did mention that Balinor was my uncle, did I? Well, he was, and as his closest male relative I became a dragonlord. Not that I hadn't met Kilgharrah before then but…"

Arthur held up his hands, having had enough shocks for the night. "Just promise me you weren't the one who released him."

"I wasn't," Merlin admitted with a sigh. "But it was my fault. I can't really say more than 'there are other good warlocks in Camelot.' It's not my place to tell you who has magic."

"Mordred for one," Arthur listed the name easily, and Merlin didn't bother denying it. "I never really believed your non-magical-druid thing. I just hoped you were right, but now I realize you were just lying."

Merlin lied about a lot of things, "Look I wanted to tell you the truth but…"

"But you were afraid I'd tell Father," Arthur acknowledged with a nod. "It's okay. I think if you had told me any sooner I would have turned you in. I almost did as it was."

Arthur was okay with Merlin lying for three years? "Than…thank you," he stammered. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I don't," Arthur smiled. "I don't think I could ever hate you. Oh, I'm going to make your life a living Hell in training , sure, but I won't turn you in. You'll probably wish I did by the end of tomorrow."

Merlin groaned. He still couldn't even use magic to help his fighting, not while it was still illegal. "Just remember I could kill you with a blink if I wanted to, so don't anger me too much."

"No who's the prat?"

Merlin turned at the word, seriously insulted that it was now being used against him. "Still you."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Dollophead"

"You don't even know what a dollophead is," Merlin countered a smile wide on his face.

Arthur was smiling as well. "Two words-Merlin Pendragon."

The boy in question tossed a pillow at his brother, who swatted it away laughing. They both grew quiet for a second before Arthur finally asked the question he had to. "Have you told Morgana yet? It's only fair for her to know what she's marrying."

"Yes Morgana knows," Merlin smiled, but didn't say anything else. He would never tell Morgana's secret to anyone, not even Arthur.

Arthur nodded as he stood and headed for the door, "Does she have magic herself?"

"As her that question." Merlin knew that probably gave it away, but he was done outright lying. (Not that he really did that often. He more lied through omission.)

Arthur was almost out the door before he finally said what Merlin needed to hear. Those words he'd waited so long for, and never let himself hope would be spoken. "Merlin, I cannot do anything now, not while Father is alive, but I promise you on my honor that my first act as King will be to legalize magic. Power itself can't be evil, you said that before. It's only those with power who are evil, and even then not always. Some use their power for good. Some are good princes, some are good sorcerers, and you are both. The moment it is within my power I will help you, and until then you need not fear using your magic around me. Soon enough, magic will be free."


	14. Episode 14- The Wild Hunt

Episode 14-The Wild Hunt

Merlin felt ready to throw up. Terror gripped him tight as he thought of all the horrible things that could go wrong. Arthur could die. The Kingdom could collapse. He could trip walking down the aisle…

"Merlin," Mordred shook his master from his thoughts. "Why are you so terrified? You've known this was coming for years, and I've never met anyone so grossly in love as you and Morgana. It's a wedding, not a funeral."

Funerals were far easier though. They were an ending, not a beginning. You can't mess up an ending. "What if? What if I do something wrong? I could mess up the words or…"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur called walking into the chambers unannounced. "You'll be fine. Even an idiot like yourself knows how to marry someone." A twinge of jealousy could be seen on Arthur's face. He wished he could marry his love too, but she was far away in Ealdor, and Arthur was alone.

Well, not completely alone. "Prat," Merlin smiled as Arthur grabbed his shoulder. Without a second thought, Merlin used his magic to throw a pillow at Arthur. In the past few weeks, Merlin had used his magic around Arthur a few times, but never for something as stupid as this. (Usually to save their lives- stupid bandits.)

Arthur responded well though, and just pushed Merlin onto the bed, sitting on top of him. "Now tell me how you're supposed to go and marry Morgana while you're my prisoner."

Merlin batted his brother off, laughter chasing away the nerves. "Come on, I can't be late for my own wedding."

"Why not?" Arthur laughed as Mordred helped fix Merlin's cloak so it didn't look so disheveled. "You're late for everything else."

"Prat," Merlin muttered again, batting his servant away, and stepping through the doors. Outside the throne room stood Uther and Hunith, who held Princess Anna in her arms. Tears lined Hunith's eyes as she kissed her son on the forehead. Uther only smiled, and opened the throne room doors.

The room was packed, and everyone bowed as the royal family passed. Their red cloaks billowed behind them and Merlin stood tall as he walked. Clumsy he may be, but he did not fall. He looked like a true Prince when he stood up on the dais and watched his father sit down on the throne. Carefully, Merlin knelt beneath his father, before rising to the sound of the throne room doors opening again.

She looked like the gods had taken a piece of stardust and formed it into a woman. Her skin glittered, her hair curled perfectly around her soft face, and her dress…

The tight corset was decorated with swirling gold embroidery. It scooped around her chest showing the smallest piece of her breasts, before swirling around to her arms. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, flaring out halfway down so it looked as if her hands were engulfed by warm snow. The skirt was a pure white, simple, pleaded, elegant. In the front the embroidery continued. It was a perfect synthesis of simplicity and royal ordination. It was the perfect dress; it was starlight; it was her.

Geoffrey stood tall next to the couple. "Your majesty King Uther, Your highnesses Crown Prince Arthur, Prince Merlin, Princess Anna, Lady Morgana, Lords and ladies of the court," he greeted formally. "Welcome are you, friends and family of this couple. Today, before you and before the Gods, you shall witness a transformation as Prince Merlin Pendragon and Lady Morgana La Fey share vows." He held out a sword, and Merlin realized it was Excalibur. Stupid Arthur being smart. "Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed."

Merlin looked to Morgana, and they replied together in turn. "I do so swear."

 _"_ Is there any reason known to you why this partnership should not be made?"

Gods Merlin hoped Morgana kept saying the same thing as he did. "There is none." Her words were soft, and formal, but Merlin felt their intent. Uther had warned that they couldn't call off the marriage if they wanted to, but never once over the years had they wanted to. Sure, they fought, but so did everyone. They were happiest together, and that was what mattered.

Geoffrey turned to Merlin first. "What is your name?"

"Merlin Pendragon, Prince of Camelot," Merlin hated how often the title came up, but in a formal ceremony like this it could not be denied. He was truly a prince.

"And what is your desire?"

Merlin looked into Morgana's beautiful eyes. The green swirled about, but he saw the gold beneath. He saw the true Morgana beneath the lady, so it was easy to reply, "To join with she whom I love."

Geoffrey took the red ribbon, wrapping it around their wrists. " Prince Merlin , will you have this woman to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her honor and keep her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

May death never come. "I will."

" And so the bond is made. Will you seek to do her harm?"

She'd never let him. "I will not."

"And so the bond is made. If harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made. Will you seek to be honest with her in all things?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made. Will you support her in times of distress?"

"I will."

 _"_ And so the bond is made. Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made. These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the Gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Merlin watched nervously as Geoffrey turned to Morgana? What if this wasn't what she wanted? What if she was about to start laughing, throw the ribbon off, and walk out? After all these years Merlin still didn't understand how she could marry him.

"What is your name?"

"Morgana La Fey, Lady of Camelot, Ward of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot." If Merlin's title was annoying, Morgana's was just a mouthful.

"And what is your desire?"

Merlin held his breath, but she responded as quickly as he had. "To join with he whom I love."

"Lady Morgana , will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him honor and keep him in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I will." Merlin found himself entranced by the soothing tone of her words.

" And so the bond is made. Will you seek to do him harm?"

"I will not."

"And so the bond is made. If harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made. Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made. Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will."

 _"_ And so the bond is made. Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made. These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Merlin let out his breath. The words were spoken. She actually was doing this, and her eyes promised she actually meant it. How? How could he be so lucky?

Geoffrey turned to Uther. "Will you encourage and bless Prince Merlin and Lady Morgana in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between them"

He was the King and could call the wedding off any second, but he smiled as he spoke, "I will."

 _"_ So Mote It Be." Geoffrey turned to the crowd. "As these people are joined, so are your families united through them. It has been the decision to bind them by marriage, and their lives will be blessed and enriched by the support you give. Will you encourage and bless Prince Merlin and Lady Morgana in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between them?"

"I will," those gathered replied.

"So mote it be."

Merlin smiled, as the two, arms still bound, carefully walked clockwise. When Merlin reached the eastern most point he spoke, "Here do I promise you communication, laughter, imagination, and hope."

" And all this do I promise you."

Merlin smiled at her as they spoke together, "So mote it be."

They pointed south, and Morgana spoke, "Here do I promise you love, passion, desire, and warmth."

 _"_ And all this do I promise you."

 _"_ So mote it be."

The westernmost point was right at the throne, so Merlin was practically tripping over his father. "Here do I promise you healing, compassion, honesty, and understanding."

"And all this do I promise you."

"So mote it be."

They turned again, and Morgana finished, "Here do I promise you stability, solidity, dependability, and strength."

"And all this do I promise you."

Merlin and Morgana could barely manage a whisper, "So mote it be."

Arthur handed Geoffrey the rings, and Merlin saw the recognition on Morgana's face. Merlin has his Pendragon family ring smelted to create rings for both of them. Simple rings, but all the more meaningful. The ring was Merlin's connection to the throne, and his family. Now Morgana was part of that too.

"By Air, by Fire, by Water, and by Earth do I bless and consecrate these rings," Geoffrey presented the rings in each direction as he spoke. "These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that all in life is a cycle; all comes to pass and passes away and comes to pass again. May the element of Air bless these rings. Air is at the beginning of all things, the direction of East, and the dawning of a new day. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with continuing renewal of love. May the element of Fire bless these rings. Fire is the passion within your love, the spark of love itself, the heat of anger, and the warmth of compassion. It is the direction of South, the heat of midday. May your lives be blessed with continual warmth. May the element of Water bless these rings. Water nourishes and replenishes us, the waters of emotion and harmony pour vitality into our lives. It is the direction of West, the afternoon and evening. May your lives be blessed with fulfillment and contentment. May the element of Earth bless these rings. All life springs from the earth and returns to the earth, the direction of North, the nighttime. May your lives through this ring be blessed with strength and solidity. May the Lord and Lady bless these rings, the symbol of union, with happiness, wholeness, and love. The Circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end, with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the Cycle of Life, of birth, death, and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vow, and that all things begin and end and begin again, as the Gods so decree. These rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look to your hand, and remember that the Wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the Wheel. Onto each other's hand you now place a ring, symbolizing the wheel of life that turns ever onward. There is a lesson in both the hand and the wedding ring. The ring is worn on the fourth finger; in numerology, the number 4 stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all-encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness, and clutches in fear. With this hand are cities and sand castles made, music played and poetry written; into these hands is life given, and from these hands is it taken. All the actions of your hand move in sympathetic rhythm with the wheel of life and with your destiny. Pleasure, pain, creation, destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does the hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many turns of the Wheel through which you and your love shall pass, and may everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love. So Mote It Be."

Merlin brushed her hand gently as he placed the ring on her finger, and felt the weight of his. It wasn't heavy; loving Morgana was never hard.

Geoffrey re-tied the knot around their wrists. "As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last.

In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to another. By this cord you are thus bound to your vow. May this knot remain tied until death do you part. May this cord draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger. May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths. As any child discovers when they are learning to tie their own shoes, the first move is to cross the ends. The cross creates the Rune Gebo (X), which is the Rune of partnership and union. As your hands are bound by this cord, so is your partnership held by the symbol of this knot. May it be granted that what is done before the gods be not undone by entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows."

Uther hated everything Old Religion, but it was so apparent in wedding ceremonies. Merlin liked it. He knew the gods power, and he respected the elements. Their magic came from the world, and it was a part of them, and should be a part of their marriage. Water was poured on their hands, cool to the touch, exciting Merlin all the more. "As the water is poured and the two become one, the halves become invisible, indefinable, a true up now your vessels which represent your own persons. The water within them is as your own lives, similar yet separate. In the mixing of these fluids in the singular vessel of your union are your lives thus blended. See how the two, once separate, are a complete whole. So now are your lives. Water to water, and soul to soul. Love binds and blends us all."

Merlin held Morgana tight as the flame was brought out, and they held their hands over the candle. She would not be burned. They were okay. "Let the fires of your love for one another and the fire of your spirits mingle here and create a singular flame. By the bringing and sharing of light, display your intent; let the two fires of your spirits and love for one another merge as one. Fires of passion and love, join here and become one, as do these people before you. So Mote It Be."

The old religion was never kind though, and Merlin felt the prick of his finger as his and Morgana's blood met in the bowl beneath them. "As the blood of your bodies joins and becomes one, so do your lives and spirits merge. At the times when you give and receive emotional injuries, recall here how your blood has mingled and how these small hurts may quickly heal with compassion and trust. Bound by love, bound in spirit, and by your lifes blood, I charge you to be always mindful of your vows. As in the most ancient of rites, the giving of the essence of the self, the sacrifice of something vital, let these drops of blood be both given and received to strengthen the bond between you."

The talk was dangerously close to dark magic, but it didn't matter. Uther could grimace all he wanted these were the vows of the land. They were almost done anyway, and then he could relax.

"May the Winds of communication blow ever between you; may the Fires of love sustain you; may the Waters of life heal and soothe you; and may the strength of the Earth bind and steady you throughout your time together. Lord and Lady, in Your sight have these people promised themselves to one another, made vows before You and these people. Bless them in their new life together. As the Air you breathe brings you life, may you always speak truthfully to one another. For truly does each falsehood act as a little death. As the Fire of love burns within you, may you always find a spark even in your anger. For without Love, we are but weak shadows upon the stones. As the Waters of life flow within your bodies, may your personal tides move in unison, and your emotions flow. For Water contains life, sustains life, and without it we are but dry husks. As the Earth grounds and steadies you, may you always remain strong for one another. For strength adds to strength and builds upon itself. All this do I charge you, until death do you part." May the God and Goddess bless this union. May all who encounter it be blessed with love. May your lives be full and your hurts be few. So Mote It Be. By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union."

Geoffrey turned back to the crowd to finish the ceremony. "You have witnessed the promises made by Prince Merlin and Lady Morgana one to another, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. They are now connected to experience together whatever life may bring them. You have made your vows, one to the other, before the Gods and this company, and exchanged tokens of your love. By the power of your love, I do pronounce you…"

Geoffrey was cut off by the sound of a scream, as Morgana was torn from the room and disappeared from sight.

* * *

No one moved. Where one second Morgana had stood, the next second only an arrow-head sat. Shaking, Merlin reached down to pick it up, shivering harder when he recognized the rune carved within. "What has happened?" Uther demanded standing. He looked around the room, but found his answer in Merlin's eyes. "Do you know where she is?"

Merlin shook his head furiously, tears streaming down his face. "No, no, no..." he shook so hard Arthur had to grab him. "This is all my fault. I never knew they would. I didn't think they would."

Hunith was by her son's side, and pulled the arrowhead from his hand. Biting her lip, she presented it to the King, "You need to get everyone out of here, and get Merlin out of sight. Gaius will probably need to drug him…"

"Hunith?" the King breathed, never having seen someone look so terrified as Merlin did. "What is going on? Where is Morgana?"

She didn't answer, but helped pull Merlin up from the ground where he'd fallen. "Not here. Not with everyone gathered."

"Everybody out!" Uther cried, his voice trembling in worry. He cared for Morgana like a daughter, and he could not help her. "Guards search for the Lady Morgana. I want her found."

Merlin blubbered as everyone pushed to get out of the room. "They won't find her. It's my fault she's gone. I should have listened. I should have known they couldn't lie."

"Get your brother to his chambers," Uther ordered Arthur, who was standing helplessly over Merlin. "Then come right back here. We need to figure out what has happened."

"He's sleeping," Arthur announced once he got back. Really, Merlin was more unconscious; Mordred used a very strong spell to make sure of it. (But Uther couldn't know that.) "Now what has happened? Where is Morgana?"

Hunith sat down, fiddling with the arrow. "Merlin was always a troubled child. Few would let their children play with a by blow, and Merlin was alone a lot. When he was quite young, he hated to be confined, so I'd let him sleep outside during the summer…" The woman held her head in her hands, regretting times long past. "I should have known better… There had been talk about them being sighted a few towns over, but I never believed them to be true… He was outside when they came and he saw them so…so they took Merlin."

"Who? Who do you speak of?" Was it bandits? If so what did that have to do with the present situation? No, it had to be something magical, and from the look on Hunith's face terrible.

"The Wild Hunt."

A feather could have dropped and been heard. "The Wild Hunt? The Unseelie court's wild hunt?" Hunith answered Arthur's question with a nod. "That's not possible. If Merlin had been with them he'd be dead."

"Merlin was always smart," she reminded shaking her head. "He knew all about the fair folk… One only dies after they kill someone for the hunt. He tricked them, and in the end he made a fairy owe him a debt. They cannot go back on a debt, and after a month he returned home traumatized, but unhurt. They were angry though, and he became the next target of the hunt. I tried to take him and run, but he knew they would find us anywhere… He fought them with skills they'd taught him, and he managed to kill one of them, an Unseelie Knight."

Arthur looked at the arrowhead, and realized where the story was going. "They want revenge. After all these years they're taking their revenge. Why wait?"

"Because Skylark was to be married the next day, and I took him away from his bride." Merlin stood, perfectly conscious, at the door. Of course Mordred's spell hadn't worked; Merlin was too powerful. "So they've taken my bride away from me."

Merlin looked like he'd been run over by a carriage, all because he blamed himself. "You were just a child defending yourself! This is insane."

"They're fae," Uther reminded, a look of disgust on his face. "Creatures of magic do not care."

"They will not stop hunting until Morgana has killed someone and is tied to them forever," Merlin admitted, remembering his long past time. "She'll fight them, but they have abilities of persuasion she won't be able to fight long." A normal person couldn't fight at all, but her magic may be strong enough to protect her for a few days. "But if she kills someone we can never save her; she will be dead and one of them."

The mood of the room was solemn, and it didn't go with their bright wedding outfits. "We will go and rescue her," Arthur declared, and Merlin looked surprised he'd want to help. Why? Morgana was as much a sister to him as Anna was, maybe even more. Even if she wasn't, Arthur wasn't one to suffer.

"No mortal can fight the Unseelie and hope to survive."

"You did."

Merlin was about to argue that he wasn't mortal, but then he remembered his father. "Only Arthur and I can go," Merlin finally decided knowing he couldn't keep Arthur away. "A large party would make it more difficult. Just us and we may be able to save her. I've fought them before I can do it again."

Uther nodded, trusting his strong sons to do what they have to. "Rid the earth of as many of those creatures as you can. Their evil magic won't plague us again."

"How did you do it? The first time?" Arthur asked once he, Merlin, and Mordred rode out of the city. (Mordred wouldn't be left behind, not while Morgana was in danger. It was like asking Merlin to leave Hunith with Cenred-not going to happen.) "I know magic but…"

Merlin didn't answer, pretending not to have heard. He hadn't thought about that time willingly ever. It was over a decade ago and it plagued his nightmares still. Thinking about it…. Thinking about Morgana being with them… it was enough to give a man shivers.

"Hey," he promised giving Merlin an encouraging smile. "We'll save her. The best swordsman in Camelot and two powerful warlocks; it will be a piece of cake."

"Warlocks?" a man called and Arthur cursed his big mouth. From the woods came a man with long brown hair, and smiling brown eyes. "In Camelot? You better be quiet if you don't want the Princes to find and kill you." The man's eyes slid down to their fine clothes and crests. "Unless…" he whistled. "I'm with royalty, aren't I? Royalty who would be dumb enough to practice magic under their father's nose. I think I like you. Name's Gwaine, now what busty maiden needs saving?"

* * *

Perhaps it was the stress of the past day, or the way Gwaine was speaking, but Merlin punched him right in the nose. Stumbling back, the man touched his blood, but didn't react. "Sorry, take it that means she's my girlfriend."

"Don't talk about my wife like that," Merlin growled looking terrifying. Sure, he was small, and scrawny, but he had magic so powerful it could be felt. Gwaine didn't know Merlin, but he knew not to mess with the Prince.

"Sorry," Gwaine muttered before turning away. "That is no way to talk about a princess."

Mordred chuckled, before realizing it was a really, really bad time. (Merlin's looks could probably kill, magic and all.) "Sorry, I just realized though that Morgana isn't your wife, not yet… you hadn't finished the ceremony before the hunt showed up."

"Hunt?" Gwaine repeated while Merlin realized they really weren't married. "The Wild Hunt? Your fiancée was taken by the Wild Hunt during your ceremony?" he whistled. "You must have done something to piss them off."

Merlin shrugged, "I killed one of them when I was a child. Immortals wait to get their revenge when it will hurt the most. Now I'm going to not wait and kill them all."

Arthur had never heard Merlin speaking like this. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Merlin meant it. He would definitely kill anyone who got in his way of saving Morgana. Arthur would help him, and Mordred too, despite just being a boy. "I'm grateful for your offer Gwaine, but we can do this ourselves."

"Here's the thing," Gwaine admitted leaning on his sword. (Arthur found himself wanting to kick the sword and make the arrogant man fall, but he resisted.) "Merlin doesn't know me, but I know him. He saved my life in Essetir years ago, after I'd gotten into a disagreement with King Cenred. So I owe him, and I want to help this girl, and it sounds like an adventure which I'm always up for."

"I didn't free anyone but my mother in Essetir," Merlin grumbled, not looking up. Why were they standing here talking? As night drew closer so did Morgana to killing someone. And then…. "And we don't need your help."

"You used magic to open your cell," Gwaine called, following the moving party. "It opened all the cells and set me free. And I think you do need my help unless you have a spell that can kill a fae."

Merlin spun to face the man. Any other time and he would gladly have been Gwaine's friend, but right now he needed to focus on Morgana. "Go home. I've killed a fae before, I can do it again. I don't need liars helping me."

"You're right," Gwaine admitted, continuing to follow the party. "I was lying. We've never met, but the thing is I'm after the Hunt too because they killed someone I loved just because she saw them. And I have iron weapons that can kill them without magic, so you do need me."

Merlin stopped and sighed. He had enough magic to kill a fae, but no one else did. Not even Mordred was that powerful. He was that good with a sword though, so if Gwaine really had iron tools. "Fine, but this is about saving Morgana, not getting revenge, okay?"

Gwaine beamed, and the party plus one continued down the path in silence, for about a half second. "So where are we even going? How do you plan on finding her?"

"During the day all faeries, Seelie and Unseelie alike, live in Avalon," Mordred answered, knowing Merlin was too frustrated to. "We were hoping to go there before night comes and they ride."

Because once Morgana set out killing it would be too late, and right now she wasn't in her right mind. Merlin remembered how they manipulated humans into liking the hunt. They'd never been able to manipulate Merlin though; perhaps because he wasn't exactly human. "Avalon is still another half-day away from here, and it's almost dark. How do you plan on doing that?"

"O drakon, e male se ftengometta tesd'hup'anakes!" Merlin called up to the sky. Everyone trembled as his powerful words called up to the sky. Blushing, he turned to Arthur. "I forgot to mention Balinor was my uncle, didn't I? Well, he was, and when Father killed him that power passed to me."

To prove his point, Kilgharrah flew down into the clearing. "Young warlock, what can I do for you and your King?"

Arthur had seen the dragon up close before, but never like this. He wasn't being controlled right now, just listening. He seemed to like Merlin, which in itself was a shock considering few ever liked Merlin. (Now that was a lie and Arthur knew it. Everyone liked Merlin, far more than they liked him really.) For a dragon to like Merlin though…it was scary. "Oh, it's fine," Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Just trying to get used to the idea of my kid brother being the most powerful creature in the world."

"One day you will be King of all Albion," the dragon told Arthur with a pointed look that could rival Gaius's. "That makes you just as powerful, young Prince."

Arthur opened his mouth to ask about the prophecy, before remembering time was of the essence and looking to Merlin who spoke. "Morgana has been taken by the Wild Hunt and we need to get to Avalon and save her. Please, will you give us a ride so we can get there in time?"

"I am not a horse," he snarled, but he knelt so they could crawl on. "If Morgana does not marry you her destiny will reverse to that of other universes. She and Mordred will be united in evil against Arthur. I do not wish to see that, so you and your friends may ride, but just this once. I am not a horse."

Mordred hated when the dragon talked like this. He and Morgana would never be evil. Still, he didn't object as they scrambled up, probably because he knew it would make no difference. Kilgharrah never listened to what he had to say.

"You do this often?" Gwaine asked as they soared through the sky with varying degrees of terror. "Oh I definitely have to stick with you. If we save the Princess can I be a knight?"

Arthur was too terrified to reply, and Merlin and Mordred just rolled their eyes. Gwaine was certainly something, and they liked him. Sure, he seemed like the type to worship the moon goddess at 3 am and tell everyone he knew about it, but that wasn't necessarily bad.

"I'll let you down here," Kilgharrah told them descending right by the lake. "You should know no mortal can pass into Avalon however."

"What!" Arthur howled wanting to stab the dragon. "Why couldn't you have told us this before? We could have made a plan… If none of us can get to Avalon why are we here?"

"The young warlock knows," Kilgharrah responded quietly, and everyone looked to Merlin. His face was dark, as were his thoughts, and Arthur found himself wondering how many more secrets Merlin had.

When Merlin didn't speak, Arthur drew the conclusion. "You told me Emrys meant immortal. You're not mortal are you?"

"I don't know," he finally admitted, kicking the shoreline. "I think… I think I could be killed. I think I could die but… I don't just have magic; I am magic. So long as magic lives so will I, and magic will survive a very long time. I don't want to think about it Arthur so please don't make me, but if it helps me save Morgana then I'm grateful. You three stay here, and I won't return without her, I promise."

After grabbing Excalibur from Arthur, Merlin moved from beside the dragon to where a boat sat. Carefully he climbed in, and quickly disappeared from sight into the fog.

* * *

Merlin felt small among the Sidhe of Avalon. As he crossed onto their shores he felt their knowing gazes, but none stopped to speak. Everyone knew who Merlin was and why he was here, and they all just wanted to see what would happen.

The Kingdom has changed a lot since he was last here, and Merlin felt himself looking around. Was that the path to the Hunt's camp? Or was it over there…

As he turned about, Merlin blinked, and opened his eyes to darkness. Cursing the infernal beings of this realm, he cast a spell to light his surroundings. In the light Merlin saw a being and realized it didn't just look like night, it was night. "Puck," he growled, Excalibur in hand. "I will not play your games tonight. I have already missed the Hunt, and if Morgana dies because of you…"

Puck cackled, "Oh Merlin, I've missed you so!" Merlin rolled his eyes, wondering why this fae loved to make his life difficult. (Puck loved to make everyone's life difficult really, but certain people especially. Those people are usually deemed cluts, but often times it's an invisible Puck tripping them, making them spill their water, or pulling the chair out from underneath.) "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. The Hunt isn't riding into the mortal world tonight."

"I'm not a fool," Merlin huffed, twirling around his sword in a warning to Puck. "The Hunt rides every night, that's their curse."

It was only after Merlin spoke that he remembered something about the fae-they couldn't lie. If Puck said they were still on Avalon then it was true. "They're cursed to hunt souls, and they go wherever those souls are. Tonight their prey is on Avalon."

Merlin-he was the hunted. "They plan on making Morgana kill me, don't they? My last thought will be knowing she'll die because of my death."

Puck was enjoying the punishment far too much for someone who claimed to be Merlin's friend. "Brilliant, isn't it? How I love a good drama." Tired of the games, Merlin swung Excalibur right over Puck's heart. "Oh don't be like that Merlin. Skylark was part of the hunt, so Queen Mab lets them punish you for that. If you were to kill one of her favorites though…"

"You're nobody's favorite," Merlin hissed, but he lowered the sword. The wrath of Queen Mab would destroy all of Albion, and he didn't want that. (And perhaps a part of him was grateful to Puck. The fae had helped Merlin escape Avalon all those years ago. "But don't forget I saved you from execution my first day here, so I don't owe you a life debt." Never owe a fae a debt; it will not end well.

"Yet I never saved yours, not really," Puck admitted and Merlin realized why the fae was here. "I helped you, but they weren't able to kill you without facing banishment. I owe you a life debt, and now that they've have Morgana to kill you and face the punishment I finally can repay you. I don't like being in debt."

Never owe a fae a debt, but make sure they owe you. "If the Hunt is coming after me, trying to get Morgana to kill me, then we need to set a trap. She won't be thinking straight, but I think I'll be able to get through to her."

"You sure have confidence in your love, don't you?"

"We already made our vows," Merlin answered hard as a rock. "We are bound. Right now Morgana is part of the Hunt, and she's bound by the rules of the fae. She can't break a vow. I just need to talk to her."

Puck grinned, "They always were too slow to beat you. So what about this trap?"

Merlin plucked a lullaby on a harp Puck had given him. It was a complex tune, but one of the first he'd learned in his time on Avalon. His years on Avalon.

There were many reasons why Merlin seemed older than he actually was. The responsibility of being a magic user so close to Camelot was one, but Avalon was another. While here, he never aged. So he could return to his mother looking not a day older, but he lied about his time. Even at that age he knew she would only weep at the truth. Merlin had been stuck on Avalon for years after the Hunt took him, and those were years he couldn't forget. No matter how hard he tried, Merlin couldn't really put them out of his mind.

"You never cried once you know," Puck had disappeared to gods-know-where, and came back just the same. "You were just a kid, but you didn't cry the way changelings would. It was eerie to watch really."

Merlin didn't reply, but continued to pluck out his song. The ghostly music filled the hollow, and almost drowned out the braying of dogs.

"They'll be here soon," Puck supposed looking around like he was nervous. (Merlin doubted that though. Puck was one of the oldest fae; he could take care of himself.) "You sure this is going to work? Even if you break the spell Morgana is under, what makes you think they'll just let you two walk away?"

Excalibur felt wrong in Merlin's hands, but at the same time he didn't care. "How do you think Mab would react to me killing the whole Wild Hunt?"

Puck hadn't been drinking, but that didn't stop him from spitting his water everywhere. "Your fiancée was kidnapped because you killed one immortal and you plan on killing a dozen? Even you aren't that powerful."

Merlin noticed though that he hadn't answered the question. "Good. Glad to know Mab wants the Hunt gone as much as I do."

"I don't know what she would do," Puck admitted, sounding terrified of Merlin. Good. He wasn't a little boy anymore. "But you don't have the power."

A branch cracked behind him, and Merlin stunned the hunter who broke it. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Without another word, Merlin felt the full force of the Wild Hunt upon him, and his magic raged.

* * *

Between Excalibur and his magic, Merlin had already taken down a few of the Hunt. They hadn't expected him to kill, and they were hurt by it. Now though they knew how furious Merlin was. They'd taken Morgana right before they were officially married; that was not okay.

Speaking of Morgana…

If she hadn't been using it to fight him, Merlin would have been awed by the grace with which she wielded a blade. The sword had to be ancient, as it was clearly forged in the breath of a dragon (otherwise it couldn't kill an immortal like Merlin). As she twisted and turned with the grace of a dancer, Merlin felt himself awed by her beauty. It only lasted a second though, because he quickly enough remembered she was trying to kill him.

"Morgana," he hissed making sure not to let Excalibur's blade touch her. "You vowed to treat me with healing, compassion. You can't do this. You can't break a vow."

Morgana's eyes flickered, but her voice was not her own. "I never vowed not to kill you. I must kill you, for the hunt."

After seeing how they controlled her Merlin would have slaughtered the hunt, whether or not he'd already planned on doing so. "Fine, but the knot, the one that binds us, you remember that? You remember the part about your hand not being raised in anger? You can't do this. You can't hurt me. You're my wife; you can't. Love. You vowed to love me, and you don't kill those you love. Because love is two people making it work despite everything, so make this work Morgana, please."

She remembered those words. Merlin had explained that definition of love back before they were engaged. The first time he admitted to the love he felt.

No, the first time they'd both admitted to the love they felt. "Mer…Merlin?" she asked looking at the sword she'd raised to kill him. "I was going to kill you… why did I want to kill you?"

"I'm sure it won't be the last time you want to kill me," Merlin laughed, relieved that she had broken free of the Hunt's mind control. "Now, let's redirect this anger into killing everyone else, before they kill us."

Morgana's freedom made the rest of the Hunt terrified. If they killed Merlin they would be banished to the mortal world, but if they didn't they'd be killed.

Even they knew banishment was a better option, or so the new ferocity of their attacks would argue. The dozen members left of the hunt came down upon the couple instantly. Unfortunately for them, they were hunters, not strategists. It never crossed their mind that Puck was there, waiting to pull his usual pranks. Oh sure, he didn't fight per say, but when you knock two armed men into each other their blades connecting with flesh is an all too real possibility. With his help, and Merlin's magic raging like a storm, the only hunter left was their leader, Eadric.

"You are a fool Merlin Pendragon," he hissed as the Prince held Excalibur against the fae's heart. "You will not go unpunished for this. Even you cannot slaughter every immortal in the Wild Hunt and expect to go unpunished."

Merlin drove the sword through the Sidhe's heart, not even blinking as he did. "Let Mab take away my immortality and leave me mortal. It would be a blessing."

"Then I will not." Merlin dropped to his knees in front of the Unseelie Queen. She was the monster of his childhood, and had a power comparable to the gods. "I will not remove your immortality, but the price will still be paid."

Merlin screamed for answers, but none came. No, no Mab wouldn't be clear as to what that meant. It would only be a reward to tell Merlin whose immortality had been sacrificed because of his actions, and after what Merlin did tonight he deserved no reward.

"They've killed hundreds of innocents over the centuries," Morgana comforted looking at the scattered bodies around them. "You did the right thing ending them."

If he could go back Merlin would make the same decision. It weighed on him though to know that every member of the hunt was one of those innocents at one point. They all were Morganas who hadn't been saved before killing, and they deserved a better fate."

But then again, didn't everybody?

"The moment I'm King come to Camelot and I'll make you a knight, commoner or not." Arthur was speaking loud enough that Merlin heard the words before the boat even landed on the shores. "Without you I'd be dead right now."

Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was saying that, until he noticed the scattered bodies around the trio he'd left. "Mordred, be honest with me, is there some sort of beacon emitting from Arthur telling everyone to come kill him?"

Everyone turned to notice the new arrivals, and Arthur's face relaxed when he saw Morgana standing besides Merlin. "This one was Gwaine's fault," Arthur argued hugging Morgana. "He went to a tavern while you were away and ended up bringing the brawl back here."

"So why are you thanking him?" Morgana asked, not even bothering to wonder who Gwaine was. She was used to random people showing up in their line of work.

Gwaine patted Arthur on the back so hard the Crown Prince flinched. "Because once they saw the Princess here off his lands they wanted to bring him to Cenred. What did you two do to anger him so?"

Everyone but Gwaine laughed, not having realized that Cenred still held a grudge over that whole incident. "Let's just saw Merlin isn't good at staying behind locks," Mordred smiled. "Now come on, we need to get back to Camelot, because I'm pretty sure we have a wedding to finish."

"By the power of your love, I do pronounce you Husband and Wife." Geoffrey spoke only to the royal family, everyone else having been long asleep. Uther wanted them to wait until the morning to finish the ceremony, but Merlin wanted to wait no longer. He'd already waited long enough due to some faeries. He wasn't about to let anything else get in the way. "I am honored to present to you, Merlin and Morgana Pendragon, Prince and Princess of Camelot!"


	15. Episode 15- The Crappy Day

Episode 15-The Crappy Day

"It's your turn," Morgana told her husband looking away from the window. "Arthur did it last time, and me the time before that."

Merlin knew that very well, thank you very much, but he didn't relay his annoyance to his wife. She didn't deserve his anger-Uther did.

Most good sorcerers knew to stay out of Camelot. Mordred, with Arthur's help, had supplies sent to the druid clans who needed it, and your common person just found a different city to live in. It wasn't perfect, but it was a good enough system until Uther died and Arthur could just free magic once and for all.

Because of this system, it was rare for Uther to execute an innocent sorcerer. When someone tried to kill the royal family, as often happened, no one batted an eye at their death. Anyone who attempted regicide with a sword was killed, and so should anyone who attempted it with a spell. No one wanted immunity for the magical community-just freedom from discrimination. Merlin often killed those sorcerers himself as he tried to stop them, and he didn't fret over it.

It was only on these rare occasions when Uther was executing for "spells and enchantments" instead of "attempted murder by use of spells and enchantments", that anyone cared. In the year that Arthur knew magic could be used for good there had only been three times that the dungeons needed to be mysteriously unguarded. Merlin had shown the druid out the first time, Arthur the next, and finally Morgana the last time two months ago. It always went smoothly of course. It's not hard to slip past patrols when the Princes who design the patrols are in on it. And no one is going to stop and search the companion of a Prince or Princess-not if they value their head at least.

All and all, things had been good, which was why destiny felt it only fair for the royal family (the King in particular) to have a really, extraordinarily, spectacularly, indisputably crappy day.

It started before dawn when Merlin rose to do what Morgana had reminded him of the previous day. It was, after all his turn. (Mordred, despite his arguments, didn't get a turn, having only turned 16 a few days ago and being a boy in every way.) Dressing carefully and using an easily-removed illusion charm, Merlin snuck down to the dungeons. This part wasn't too terrible. Sure, Merlin was tired. And maybe the dungeons were disgusting. But still, knowing you're saving a life, and breaking a rule, is exhilarating. As much as they complained about the pre-dawn escapes, they all loved their part in them.

Well, Merlin loved it until he saw what awaited him in the dungeon. Apparently Uther had finally caught onto the whole only-the-innocents-are-freed thing, and known this particular sorcerer would be a target. Guards filled the dungeons, and they couldn't have moved even if their orders didn't have them stoic. No one was getting to the sorcerer, not even Merlin.

That was the beginning of the crappy day.

"That didn't take very long," Morgana, who was up and dressed despite it being early, noted. "And no warning bells this time congrats."

Merlin grimaced. "I didn't actually get to do it. I have never seen anyone so heavily guarded in my life. I'll just have to put an anti-burning spell on him when the pyre is lit, freeze time, and move him then."

"Why didn't you just freeze time when you were in the dungeons so none of the guards could follow you?"

Merlin shrugged, "It didn't fit with the plot."

"What?" Morgana asked giving him a strange look, before shaking her head. "Never mind, I just realized you said 'I didn't think of it' sorry, that sounded weird for a second."

Merlin shrugged again, and went to dress in his actual clothes. His hand felt bare without his wedding ring, but on days like this he couldn't wear it. Morgana didn't either. They couldn't forget that their rings were made from the Pendragon one. On days when they were ashamed to be Pendragons they couldn't bring themselves to wear the rings, and neither ever got mad. Their union was solid without rings or reminders; all they needed was their love.

"Arthur should drop the red when he becomes King," Morgana muttered looking down at her down. It was a simple red dress, one Uther loved her wearing to executions as it showed her pride for the Kingdom. "It reminds me too much of the fires that kill so many of our kind."

Usually those fires burned so hot they turned blue, but Merlin didn't mention that. Morgana didn't really expect to change the colors of Camelot; she was just trying to say something. "You know, most bastards make their own seal, I could always make one for us and it could be a different color."

"Gold, green, and light blue," she instantly replied a smile dancing across her lips and eyes. "The green for my eyes, blue for yours, and the gold for our true eyes."

Merlin liked that, and imagined other ways he could combine a dragon with things from Morgana's life. Making a seal for oneself was a complex job, but surprisingly fun. "After the sorcerer is out of the city we'll come back here and draw something up."

She nodded, "Okay, and then I have something to tell you. No, don't give me that look I won't tell you now. I don't want you thinking about it instead of saving our sorcerer. I promise it's a good thing."

A good thing-Merlin couldn't imagine what it would be if it was a good thing. Still, he was okay with waiting. Knowing that saving the sorcerer quickly would mean his answers coming quickly was as good a motive as saving a man's life. (Well, not really, but another motive never-the-less.)

Merlin and Morgana carefully trotted down the steps towards where they were to view the 'execution'. Arthur seemed concerned that the man wasn't get free, but Merlin waved off his questions with a smile. It would be dealt with. No one was dying today.

"People of Camelot," King Uther called from the top of the stairs. His crown shined brightly in the sun, and he wore the red cloak of a knight despite not having fought on the battlefield for years. "For years I have worked tirelessly to rid this world of all magic, and I have drawn closer. Every time a sorcerer draws his or her final breath, I breathe a sigh of relief knowing I am one step closer to having a safer world for my children and yours. It is with that in mind that I bring forward Thomas Collins who is guilty of sorcery and enchantments. He is condemned for his actions. As he played with fire so shall he feel it."

Merlin cast the protection spell easily, and waited for Uther to give the signal for the flames. Thomas wouldn't be hurt, but it would look like he'd died. One less sorcerer for Merlin and Arthur to waste time 'hunting'.

Uther lifted his hand, preparing the signal, before moving to step down another step. "Sorcerer, for your actions, you shall…"

Uther's last word and the signal to light the flame were drowned out as the King moved to take another step and tumbled down the stone stairs. Everyone screamed in horror at the bleeding figure, his head turned at the broken neck. All thoughts of Collin gone, Merlin and the others ran over to Uther. Both warlocks tried every spell they could think of, but nothing happened. Morgana could heal anything, and Merlin's power was strong enough to do so much. They should have been able to heal Uther unless…unless.

"Sires, I'm so, so sorry," Gaius gulped looking over the paling body. "But the King is dead."

* * *

The royal family sat in Merlin and Morgana's chamber silent. No one could process what had happened. Only little Anna, too young to understand that her Father was dead, didn't look grim.

"I'm the most powerful warlock ever!" Merlin finally growled, throwing his chair to the floor as he stood. "I should have been able to save him!"

Morgana stood, and pulled Merlin's arms tight against his chest. "Even you can't bring someone back from the dead, and he died the moment he touched the stone."

Merlin knew that, but he didn't care. Anything he could find was shattered against a wall, and Arthur felt like joining him. How could Uther just be dead? How could a fall kill their father?

"I can bring him back," Merlin whispered drawing his coat and heading for the door. Scared by the look in his eyes, Mordred stood in front of the door blocking it. "Get out of my way Mordred."

"Emrys," Mordred warned not moving an inch. "You know the repercussions. You may have gained the power of life and death by killing Nimueh, but you never earned the right to use it."

Arthur, hope flaring in his chest, moved towards the door as well. "He's our father! If Merlin can bring him back he damn well better."

"Someone else will die if Merlin brings Uther back," Mordred hissed, holding his ground against the older men's gaze. "All men must die, and the gods have decided it was Uther's time. Not even Emrys is above them. Not even the Once and Future King."

"But he's our father." When Merlin said the words they weren't brutal like they'd been with Arthur. His voice cracked halfway through, as the realization of Uther being dead hit him. His father was dead. "I can't… I don't know…What am I supposed to do?"

"Grieve," Mordred answered pain in his own eyes. "And move on. Uther is dead. Tonight you will sit vigil and tomorrow Arthur will be King. It's a good thing."

Arthur knew Mordred was speaking from a druid's perspective, but the words hurt. "Good that our Father is dead?"

"No," Mordred answered shaking his head sadly. "It is a shame to see anyone lose their father. But it is good for Uther Pendragon, tyrant to be dead. He was about to kill a man today, an innocent man, and he died instead of that man because even the gods knew it was time. Mourn your father, be a King, and do the right thing."

"Get out of my way," Merlin ordered and Mordred panicked. Had Merlin really not taken his words to heart? "I'm not going looking for the Cup of Life, don't worry. I just need to make sure the throne room is all set for the vigil to begin. Whatever else he was, he was my father, and I must mourn him."

Mordred saw no lies in Merlin's eyes, so he assented, moving out of the Prince's path. One by one everyone else followed Merlin out of the room. It was going to be a long vigil to end this crappy day.

For the first few hours, no one spoke. It wasn't until Anna awoke from her nap and started crying that anyone had anything to say. "She'll never know her father," Merlin noted as the nursemaid took Anna from the throne room. "She'll never know him."

Hunith stoked the hair out of her son's face. "She'll know his memory, and memories are always far kinder than reality."

"He would have had your children killed," Arthur whispered, looking at the dead King. "He attacked you a few times. He sent you away to raise your son alone for years. How could you stay by his side?"

Hunith couldn't look at the dead man, but rose to leave. She could not stay here. "While there was life in his body I stayed for the same reason you did. I couldn't help but love him."

The party was silent for a while longer, before Morgana, tears in her eyes, spoke. "I don't remember much of my father." Merlin reached over to grab her hand, but the warmth of his body only reminded her of how cold Uther's had grown. "And when someone asks me about him, I always find myself going to speak of Uther." She wiped away her eyes, letting out a forced chuckle. "He tried to kill me. He would have killed me if he knew but… but he was the only father I ever I ever knew. And the only one I can imagine wanting."

Morgana sled to Merlin's arms as her tears broke open. "He'll never know his grandchild. I never told him I was pregnant."

She'd never even told Merlin, though he suspected that was the news she'd mentioned the morning before. "He can see us from the Otherworld," Merlin promised, unsure whether or not he believed it. "He knows now, and I think he would have been very, very glad."

Merlin's tears had a hint of happiness amid them as he held his wife, and the child within her. "You should go to bed. You don't need to stay here all night, and he would want you to stay healthy, for his grandchild."

Morgana nodded into Merlin's chest, wiping away her tears. "I would have killed you, in another life. The dragon said in other lives I have," she whispered leaning down to kiss the body. "But in this life I do not hate you, and I'm glad you let me marry Merlin, because you were, and always will be, my father."

Her tears heavy and blinding, Merlin walked her towards the chamber doors. Outside stood guards, who he addressed quietly, "Take her back to our chambers and have Gaius prepare a sleeping draft."

"You can leave too, if you want," Arthur offered knowing Merlin would never do so. "You have as much reason to hate him as any of the sorcerers you saved him from."

Merlin also had enough reasons to love him as those who fought for revenge had for their lost loves. "I am not just staying for him," Merlin finally settled on saying, moving his chair closer to Arthur. The brother's weren't touching, but the presence was comforting enough. "I spent more time without him than with him," Merlin mused, wondering for the millionth time whether or not he was better off for it. "Yet, I find that knowing he is gone leaves me unsure what I am supposed to do. How do I live without him?"

"Freely." It was no secret that Uther would have killed Merlin for his magic. Claiming otherwise would be a disgrace to Uther's memory. He wanted to be remembered as the man who started the Purge, and for better or for worse he would be.

Merlin only nodded, hating himself for being glad that Uther was dead. He had wanted this, yet he hated the reality of it. Why couldn't the King die and the Father live?

"He wasn't around much for my childhood either," Arthur admitted much to Merlin's shock. In a way it made sense-he visited Anna little-but Anna at least had a mother. Arthur had nothing. "But I remember being okay with it. He was busy being the King. I told myself I didn't want his attention if it meant taking him away from the needs of the Kingdom." Arthur was always selfless, even back when he was a true prat. "Whenever I would see him, he'd be teaching me lessons on how to be King someday. You have to be harsh. They have to fear you. Treat servants as lower than you, because they are. That's what he told me made a good King." Uther would have said those same words earlier today if asked before his demise. "He was so wrong a terrible King, and a bad father, yet, yet…"

Merlin nodded in understanding. It was like Morgana had said. No matter what he did Uther was the only Father any of them could want. "He'll be proud of you, how you'll take control of the Kingdom and bring it peace."

Arthur smiled, but it pained him so much he couldn't keep it up for long. "If Uther's ghost was to rise in a month's time he would not be proud of me," Arthur confessed. "He would hate me if he knew what I will do, what I have to do. He would not want the Kingdom at peace if that peace applied to the magical." It was so true it hurt more than knowing Uther was dead. "I am in many ways a disgrace." Arthur smiled again, this time more genuinely. "But that is okay. I am proud to be a disgrace if it means helping magic. I love Father, I miss Father, but I don't have to be Father."

No, Arthur had once been just like Uther, a clone in the making, but that all changed the day his by blow brother crashed into town. The day a man with magic came to find the deep love of a brother in a man with his blood.

"Uther Pendragon ruled this land for many years, and it thrived. The crops grew, the people survived, and the land was healthy," Arthur announced to the crowd gathered the next day after the King's body had been moved to the crypt, and Arthur sworn in as King. "And for that legacy my father will be remembered, and I hope that legacy shall continue into my reign and that of my predecessors." How typical of Arthur to be a minute into his reign and already talking about what would happen upon his death. "But my father had another legacy, a darker one. A legacy of death and destruction wherever he sensed magic, and knowing what I do, I cannot, in good confidence, let that legacy last into my reign. Which is why I want it to be known that from this moment on that no one shall ever face punishment for how they are born. Magic, and all those with it, is free to be practiced in Camelot henceforth decreed by me, Arthur Pendragon," his voice cracked a bit, but only Merlin was close enough to notice. "King of Camelot."


	16. Author's Note and my Grand Thank You

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! You wouldn't believe how much it means to me that you took the time to read something that is longer than a Harry Potter book. Really, thank you.

I am still trying to work on some sort of sequel to this because the ending is a bit abrupt. I originally had more planned, but it just changed the story into something I didn't want it to be so I didn't do it. Whatever the case this is the end and I'm so very grateful to you for reading. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Aaronna, Lady Random Fangirling, Emperor's Sister, TwilightMortal, Meri Ley, Assassin of Syria, Hornie Demon, Howarand, Fai's Smile, Favorite Daughter of Hades, RangerLyra, Roseiibabii, , Mersan123, jayley, Mizzymel, Charles Ceaser, and to the guest user who wrote the first review.


End file.
